The Darker Side of Elastigirl
by jdadragon
Summary: I wanted to show that there are men who find Elastigirl sexy. She suspected that Mr. Incredible was having an affair with Mirage. I found it an interesting concept for the exact opposite to happen for Helen. Elastigirl X Frozone
1. Edna's Mansion

This is a mature story of Elastigirl after the movie. I wanted to give her a chance to be attractive to another man, and since a Super can only handle her, I chose Frozone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stylized motorcycle that was composed of red, black, and gold came roaring to the front gate of Edna Mold's huge estate. Its driver was a gorgeous woman wearing a skin tight costume, and a helmet concealing her face that went very well with her vehicle of choice. The woman parks her bike besides the intercom and video screen right next to the front gate.

A guard on the screen tries to tell the woman that she needs to schedule an appointment, but a very petite woman with black hair and large glasses shoves him away and tells him to do something more useful. The tiny woman just barely lifts herself up to the camera, just barely exposing her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman on the motorcycle takes off her helmet to speak. She had short red hair, and a small black mask on her face.

"Edna, it's me Elastigirl. I just called you half an hour ago."

"Darling! I didn't recognize you with the helmet on. Where is your car?"

"Bob had to use it for his superhero work. I don't think you'd want me to come here with the Incredible Plane," she said sarcastically. "I need you to take a look at something."

"Ok Helen, just wait a moment."

A moment later the front gate composed of sliding pillars and lasers opened, and Elastigirl drove her motorcycle up the long driveway.

Edna Mold and Elastigirl were walking casually down a long hallway. Edna smokes her cigarette while Elastigirl carried her purse at her side.

"I'm surprised you rode the motorcycle. You were always so serious about having your family as safe as possible."

"That was Bob's idea. And it's just for me and him until the kids turn 21."

"So where is the rest of your family right now? I'm not sure, but aren't Tuesdays a weekday?"

"Bob took the kids to help him fight a monster downtown while I went to stop a bank robbery."

"Is that why you're still in my perfectly designed suit?"

"That, and I knew you wouldn't let me in any quicker if I wasn't wearing this."

Edna laughed. "You do know me darling. So what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, the tracking beacon isn't working on any of our costumes. I know we all haven't gotten into that much of a scrap lately, so I think it might be the remote." Elastigirl takes the remote out of her purse. "Can you fix it?"

Edna studies the remote, shifting her glasses. "Hmm… The battery power should last a decade. It must be the wiring. I'll have my staff take a look at it. It should only take fifteen minutes to half an hour."

"I'll come back for it later."

"Don't be ridiculous! Stay and keep Frozone company while I have this fixed."

"Lucius is here?" Helen surprisingly asks. "What's he here for?"

"I've had Lucius here to be measured for his new super suit. His old costume was so outdated. Frozone needs a new style for this century!" Edna remarks as she walks away with the remote. "Lucius is upstairs in the third guest room. Just wait up there while I take this down to the lab. I'm very busy nowadays, so I can't mingle as much."

Helen takes a deep breath and sighs to relieve a secret tension that she has had for many years on end. She begins walking towards the stairs at her left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did the fight go?" Helen asks on her cell phone.

"It took a little while longer than we thought," Bob answers. "But the Omnibot was more of a challenge to this giant bug."

"I'm glad to hear. Are you guys going home now?"

"No… The kids have places to go. Remember?"

"Oh! That's right! Violet wanted to go to the movies with her friends and Dash was going to track practice."

"Yup, I'm on my way to drop them off. So how's the remote?"

"Edna will have it fixed in about half an hour. How's Jack-Jack?"

"He's still asking for his Ma-Ma. I wish he could say Da-Da."

"Da-Da is harder to say," Helen pauses as she approaches the guest room. "OK, just make sure to pick the kids up at 7. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you Dear."

"I love you too Hun." Helen sighs with a troublesome face as she hangs up her phone.

Helen notices the door is just barely cracked open. She can hear Frozone in there using his freezing powers. Helen peaks through the door with one eye into the dark room. She looks around for Lucius, but can't see him anywhere. She lightly pushes the door open and notices the bathroom light on. She notices Lucius blasting his freezing powers at a large shape of ice with determination and passion in the shower. Helen looks closely at what Lucius is freezing, and realizes what he's making.

She can see her own physical features on this perfectly accurate ice sculpture. Every curve, every detail, every inch of the ice sculpture was of Elastigirl. Lucius was just finishing up sculpting Helen's large buttocks. He then wipes it down with a pleased expression. He looks right into the eyes of the sculpture and sighs regrettably.

Helen backs away from the door blushing. "Lucius?" She knocks lightly on the door. "Are you there?"

"Helen?" Lucius asks surprisingly. Helen hears the shower curtain sliding the bathroom door closing. The light in the guest room turns on abruptly. "Come in."

Helen pushes the door open and finds Lucius sitting on a chair in the corner of the room trying to act casual. He was wearing his super hero costume except for his visor.

"Hi Lucius."

"Hi Helen," Lucius says smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Edna installed locators on my family's and my suits, but the remote isn't working so she's going to try to fix it."

"Oh, okay. Well I've been dragged here by Edna to have her give me a new suit. I've been here since yesterday because she keeps testing new gadgets to go along with my suit and my powers."

"How's it coming out?"

"It's almost done. Here's her design so far."

Lucius presses a keypad on the wall and a hologram appears at the center of the room. Helen is impressed by the simple yet elegant black and blue design.

"That will look good on you," Helen says as she takes a closer look. "The visor on this suit will complement your handsome face better."

"Thank you." Lucius turns off the hologram. "So how has your family been doing?"

"We've been really busy with hero work ever since Syndrome was defeated. I've been balancing all of the household chores with crime fighting."

"I know what you mean, even I have to juggle around with two jobs at once, plus my wife has been trying to force in some time with each other."

"How has she been?"

"She's managing, but I am getting sick and tired of her ordering me around when I have to go save the world. The city floods and she wants me to go shopping with her."

"I'm sorry," Helen apologizes as she sits down on the edge of the bed. "She's a great woman, but she's normal and can't understand. All she needs is time to get used to the change."

"Man she was so impressed at first by the whole super hero and secret identity thing," Lucius rants as he stands up to pace the room. "But now she wants us to go back to our normal lives. Being a hero is only a hindrance to her."

"She has to understand that there are lives at stake. Being a superhero means having to make sacrifices."

"Yeah I suppose so," Lucius calms down. "So how has Bob been? I haven't had a chance to hang out with him in a while."

"Bob has been hard at work on everything." Helen groans angrily. "He has been a superhero, he's been a father, and he's been working with Mirage at his government job."

"You're not still suspecting an affair between those two are you?" Lucius asks as he sits down next to Helen.

"I don't know anymore. I thought there was nothing when Bob was protective of me before the fight with the Omnibot. But now they've been working closely together for months now. She sees him as much as I do now."

"I'm sure Bob is still in love with you."

Helen sighs. "Yeah I know, but you remember how we've all been before our marriages. We were dating randomly left and right."

"Those were good times, but it's different now. Was there a single man you secretly desired while you were married?"

"Maybe…" Helen sadly pouts. "But I do love Bob and I don't want to lose him."

"He's a good man, none of us do." Lucius starts to gently rub her back for comfort. They both like it. Lucius suddenly notices something.

"Dang!" he exclaims. "You weren't kidding that you were working hard. For a flexible woman, your back is all in knots."

"Do you mind giving me a massage? I've been really stressed out lately."

Lucius nervously looks at her back. "Ugh… Sure."

He begins rubbing her shoulders. Helen moans with comfort, and her body starts to go limp. Her torso falls forward and her body is folded in half.

"Woah!" Lucius scrambles to hold her upright. "I can't rub your back if you're in half."

"Sorry, I'll have to lie down on the bed."

"That's fine."

Helen lays face down on the bed. Lucius shifts over on the bed and starts to massage her back. She moans with enjoyment.

"Harder."

Lucius rubs her back harder and her body morphs along with his hand movements.

"Harder."

"I can't really get a good hold of your elastic body. I'd have to sit on top of you."

"That's fine."

Lucius is very nervous as he shifts his weight onto her behind. He starts to rub as hard as he can. Elastigirl sighs pleasurably.

"Can you go lower?"

Lucius moves his hands down her back and massages the lower region. Helen smiles during this entire experience.

"If you would rub my feet as well as this than I'd be indebted to you."

"Sure thing."

Lucius shifts around on her and lifts up her right ankle. Slowly he slides his hand down her leg to the zipper of the boot. He unzips it and slides the boot right off of her dainty foot. He does the same with her other boot. Helen awaits patiently for the feel of his hands on her feet. At last his hands begin to rub her feet. Helen is delighted at this. She starts to feel a large bulge and warmth from Lucius's crotch. The blood rushes to her face as Helen is turned on by this.

"Do you still remember you and me before you and Bob even started dating?" Lucius asks as he rubs her feet. "We were quite the couple."

"It was one of the best relationships I've ever had."

"Yeah it was. We even still dated secretly while you and Bob were going out."

"I know, Bob proposed to me and I accepted. I'm sorry about our break up, but Bob was actually being serious with me and you weren't."

"I know. Looking back I wonder how it would've been if I had been up there with you at that alter. I even wonder how we would have been in bed together..."

Helen blushes from excitement. "We were close, very close, but we just never got to that point. Even after Bob and I married we went out again for a while, but we still never got past third base."

"I know, but it's too late now. I was secretly dating you when Bob had just started to have a crush for you. I wanted both you and Bob to be happy, so I just let things be and moved on. We're both better off now."

Helen hesitates for a moment. "I saw your sculpture of me in the bathroom."

Lucius stops rubbing and turns to her shockingly. "You did?"

Helen turns her head with a smile. "Yes I did. It looked very good, and I would like to see it up close."

Lucius nervously gets off the bed and help's Helen to her feet. He leads her to the bathroom and open the shower curtain for her. Helen is amazed by the ice sculpture even though it started to melt slightly. Lucius quickly freezes it back to normal.

"This is amazing!" Helen exclaims. "You got my entire form exactly."

"I'm familiar with your body from back then, and I've noticed you all of this time. You really haven't changed much besides your haircut."

"Are you still in love with me?"

"I am, but I can't just sacrifice my marriage for you." He makes a step towards the door.

Helen stretches her arm to turn him around back to her. "I can't leave Bob either, but I can't let you go either. I want you so much."

She slides her arms around his neck. Lucius slides one hand through her red, gorgeous hair and his other hand down her back all the way to her big, firm buttocks. They kiss passionately in a tight embrace. Their tongues caress each other's like they did all those years ago. Helen lifts herself up against him and wraps her legs around him tightly. They break their lips apart to gasp for air.

"You are such a beautiful woman."

"It's been too long since I've had sex. Have your way with me."

"Would you like me to finish massaging you? It would feel so much better if we took your suit off."

Helen smiles at this. Lucius carries her over to the bed and lays her down. She gets into a seductive position and stares at him for a moment. Lucius lightly freezes Helen's costume with his cool breath. It shatters in ice cold chunks leaving her entire body exposed. Lucious looks over her sensual body with admiring eyes.

"My God you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Helen smiles at that comment.

He then closes his eyes, breaths deeply and freezes his own costume. It shatters revealing his masculine, black form.

"Wow, that's an amazing physic."

Lucius smiles.

Helen lays face down on the bed again. Lucius once again sits on her buttucks and rubs her back. He is infatuated with the softness of her bare skin. Helen is lost in pleasure.

"You can massage my ass if you want."

Lucius is thrilled by this, and shifts himself down her legs to reveal her massive butt cheeks. He begins to rub each cheek roughly which makes Helen squeal for joy. Lucius then licks each cheek and then licks up her back.

Helen rolls over underneath him. Lucius licks her neck, her stomach, and then he sucks her luscious nipples as he fondles her breasts. Helen moans ecstatically.

"Do whatever you want to me."

Lucius then kisses her, and then starts kissing her body as he makes his way down. Helen's jaw drops as she tries to get a grip on the bed. Lucius's hands slide over her flat tummy and her back. She leads Lucius's hands back to her breasts and forces him to squeeze. This goes on for quite some time.

Helen then abruptly lifts her legs from under him to place them at his sides, and then she pushes Lucius down onto the bed. She sits on top pinning his hands down with her own.

"I'm going to have fun with you!" She taunts him.

She kisses him passionately on the bed. For a while they tumble around making love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edna arrives to the guest room door. She hears soft sounds from the room.

She knocks on the door. "Helen? Lucius?"

"Just a moment!" Lucius shouts. There comes some more odd sounds. "Come in."

Edna opens the door to find Lucius sitting on the edge of the bed. He had no clothes on, but the sheet of the bed was placed over his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just changing out of my old suit for a little bit."

Edna looks around. "Where's Helen?"

"She had to leave, she told me to take the remote from you when you were done and give it to her after I get my new suit."

Edna spots Helen's purse on a chair. "She left her purse."

Lucius turns to see the purse. "She did? Oh… I'll bring her purse to her as well."

Just then there was a slurping noise.

"What was that?"

Lucius has an awkward expression. "What was what?"

"That sound?"

"Ugh…Sound?"

"Are you ok? You seem to be sweating."

"I'm fine, I just wanted to work out a little to keep in shape before coming back down."

"Alright then." Edna takes out Helen's remote and walks over to him. "Give this to Helen or Bob when you see them."

Lucious takes it from her. "Sure thing."

Edna makes her way out, but she looks back suspiciously as she closes the door.

A few moments later Lucius takes a deep breath and relaxes. He then lifts the sheet over his lap.

"What were you doing?"

Helen's head comes out from under the sheet, stretching her neck. Her hand also comes out to wipe the saliva off of her chin.

"I couldn't help it. I was still in the moment. Didn't you like it?"

"I loved every moment of it, but we have to be more careful."

"Do you still want me to continue?"

"Of coarse I do." Lucius smiles and rubs the back of her head with his hand. "I didn't think what you did was possible with the size of my package, but your stretching ability made it feel so good."

Helen smiles and Lucius leads her head back down under the sheets.

"It's so big and so tasty, I can just eat all it up." Helen whispers. The slurping sounds come again.

"That's right, suck it. Just keep sucking, and don't stop." Lucius lies down on the bed and sighs with ultimate pleasure. Helen's head appears as a large bulge going up and down over Lucius's crotch from under the sheet. Helen's arms reach up Lucius's chest from under the sheet and lightly scratch at him. Lucius places both hands on the back of Helen's head as she continues to give him oral pleasure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Helen is still there in the room having an affair with Lucius. They both breath heavily as Helen bounces herself up and down on top of Lucius. She keeps her hands firmly on his tight chest. Her big, bare ass slaps against his flesh. Her beautiful, big breasts jiggle up and down. Her hair is now in a mess from intense, physical activity. Sweat is coming out of every pour, glistening in the soft light. Lucius is also thrusting his pelvis up and down as Helen bounces on top. Lucius suddenly grabs Hellen's squishy boobs with a heated desire.

"Oh Helen!"

"Oh Lucius!"

"Oh Helen!!"

"Oh Lucius!!"

"Oh Elastigirl!!!"

"Oh Frozone!!!"

"I don't think I can hold it in for much longer!" Lucius exclaims.

"That's – fine." Helen says as she breaths heavily. "I – had been – having – orgasms – this entire – time."

Suddenly they both stop their movement with one last pleased moment. Helen slowly lies down on top of Lucius. They both try to catch their breath.

"That was incredible." Lucius lightly laughs.

"Yes that sure was."

"Was it alright that I didn't wear a condom?"

"I've been on the pill for some time."

"Awesome."

"If you're done for tonight, could you come over tomorrow around noon? Bob and the kids should be out of the house and I'll keep Jack-Jack asleep."

"Of coarse I'll come over, but who said I was done?"

They both smile at each other and begin to kiss passionately again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius comes out of the bathroom with a robe on. Helen stares seductively at him while lying on the bed.

"We'd both better get moving," Lucius tells her. "Bob must be worried by now."

"Hmm… I suppose so. We were at it for quite some time. How many times did we make love? Five? Six times?"

"It was six amazing times." Lucius leans down to kiss her. "But wait until next time, I will do even more to you."

"I shall wait for your comforting embrace and for you to fulfill my desires."

"You're such a naughty super." Lucius approaches the door to leave. "There are some outfits in Edna's closet here that should fit you. Will you be okay sneaking out of here?"

"Of coarse, I'm Elastigirl." Helen gets up from the bed and walks over to him. "You just keep Edna preoccupied while I sneak out."

Lucius smiles and kisses her passionately one last time before making his way out of the door.

Helen then runs to take a quick shower to wash off the scent of another man. After she dries off, she hears her cell phone ring and rushes over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Helen? Are you alright?"

"Bob! Hi… Sorry but I've been running a little late with some more hero business. My suit got torn to threads, so I had to buy some cloths to wear. I'm on my way home now."

"Did you get the remote fixed?"

"Yup. It's all set."

"Alright Hun. Dinner will be at your place at the table. It might need to be micro waved though."

"Thank you Dear. I have to go now."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Helen hangs up the phone. She looks in the mirror at her own revealed self. She realizes she just committed adultery, the same crime she accused her husband of doing. Helen wonders if what she's done can be justified. She bites her thumb pondering this dilemma. She looks at her sexy, nude body and realizes she desires to be treated like a woman. Her own loving husband has not been fulfilling certain desires, so she will have another fulfill them. However, Helen agrees to herself that she will only have sex with Lucius a few more times, just to get it out of her system. She thinks over how spectacular the sex was and how hard it is to resist a man like Lucius. Helen nervously finds an outfit to wear, and then sneaks out the window using her stretching abilities. She kept contemplating this to herself as she stealthily made her way off of Edna's premises.

The End…?


	2. Another Day At Home

Helen is busy working the next morning. She sets the table for breakfast and cleans up after everyone. Helen helps everyone get ready for their day. She even gathers food together in three paper lunch bags for Bob, Violet, and Dash. Before she is left alone with Jack Jack, she says good bye to her children and her husband.

"Have a good day Honey."

"I will Helen. I love you."

"I love you too Bob," Helen tells him after she lightly kisses him goodbye.

She watches from the window her children getting onto the school bus and her husband leaving for work in the car. A loud crying can be heard from upstairs. She rushes to her baby's aid. Helen changes Jack-Jack's diaper, gives him a fresh bottle, plays with him for an hour, and then cradles him to sleep. Helen leaves the baby monitor next to his bed. She stares down in adoration for her child and wonders about her recent actions.

Just then the doorbell rings. Helen's heart skips a beat, and she races downstairs, jumping over the ledge of the stairs and stretching safely down to the floor. She fixes her hair and her blouse, takes a deep breath to calm herself down, and opens the front door.

Lucius stands in front of the doorway with a smile and a dozen fresh red roses wrapped in a white plastic.

"I labeled them from your secret admirer just in case your husband finds them."

"They look beautiful," Helen takes them and sniffs in the sweet aroma. "I'll keep them in a safe hiding place."

She takes Lucius's hand and leads him inside the house. They go downstairs to the basement where Helen has an inflatable mattress set up and many candles lit. She sets down the spare baby monitor by the stairs just in case Jack-Jack needs her.

"Mmm… " Lucius smiles as he wraps his arms around Helen from behind and embraces her closely. "I kept thinking about the wonderful sex we shared yesterday."

Helen smiles and caresses the side of his face with her hand. "I couldn't keep you out of my mind either. I'm just so anxious to get back to where we were yesterday."

Lucius starts to kiss and nibble Helen's neck. Helen hums with joy, and leans her head back to expose more of her neck to him. Lucius gropes her breasts with his hands then starts to unbutton her shirt. She steps forward so that he can slide the shirt off of her and down her arms. Lucius loves the sight of the black straps of her bra against her fair skin. Helen turns around and presses herself against him. They stare deeply into each others' eyes before kissing passionately. Their tongues caress each others in a heated passion. Saliva swishes around from one mouth to the other allowing them to have a taste. They separate their lips after a long pleasurable moment.

Helen then steps back abruptly. "We just have to make sure we finish by 1:00."

"You have an appointment?" He asks as she helps him lift his shirt over his head to reveal his muscular, dark chest.

"I have to have time to clean up everything," Helen tells him as she gets onto her knees in front of him. "We both know how to keep secrets I presume."

"Don't worry, I won't allow this affair to jeopardize our lives." Lucius assures her as he cradles her face with his big, black hands.

Helen gives him a trusting smile. She unfastens his belt in front of her face. As she unbuttons and unzips on his pants, Lucius bends over to unfasten Helen's bra strap. Helen then pulls Lucius's jeans and boxers down to expose his rest of his dark-skinned body. His gigantic, black penis rises every so willingly as she bends back up from undressing him. His dick taps her cheek and she strokes it with her hands leading it away from her face. It hardens and heats up and Lucius sighs with pride.

"I still can't believe you've been hiding this from me for all these years," Helen taunts him as she keeps stroking. "If I knew you had this stored away I would have started to cheat with you earlier."

"Yes, I know that I have a great dick. But words are not as assuring as actions."

Helen is surprised with his suggestion, and smiles at him. She sticks out her tongue to begin lightly licking the head of his penis. Lucius leans his head back in sweet relief as Helen licks up and down his shaft. She then uses her stretching powers to stretch her tongue to lick the penis even more. This entices him even more.

Helen then presses her lips against the very tip. Her mouth slowly envelopes the head of the penis, then slowly draws back, and she repeats this process. She loves the tastes the hard, black penis that belongs to another man.

"Go ahead, you know you want to…"

Normal women would not be able to swallow Lucius's massive dick with its sheer width and length, but Helen's ability allows her jaw, cheeks, and throat to stretch as the entire penis makes its way in. She places her hands on Lucius's firm buttucks to push his pelvis towards her face. Helen starts to move her head back and forth, forcing Lucius's grand penis to enter deeper and deeper into her throat and coming back out wet with warm saliva. During this active process Helen works her tongue every which way to give Lucius even more pleasure and to taste more of his meaty manhood. Lucius grabs the sides her head to keep his dick inside her throat for a brief moment longer each time she swallows it whole. His penis appears as a long bulge going up and down in Helen's neck. She gasps for breath after every long swallowing, but keeps at it. Helen also decides to suck on his large balls while she's down on her knees, but quickly goes back to giving him a sensational blowjob.

After Helen takes a brief break to rest her tired throat, Lucius then bends down to take Helen's bra off her chest to let her tits fall loose. Helen smiles at him again as she stretches her legs longer to bring his penis to her waist level. He fondles her cleavage and soft nipples. She then leans forward and squeezes her breasts together grasping his penis. Lucius begins to move his pelvis back and forth, sliding his dick between her breasts in another form of perfect pleasure. Faster and faster he slides his dick between her big, soft breasts as she shouts for joy. Helen leans her head forward and opens her mouth to suck on the end of his penis as it thrusts between her boobs. She stops for a moment to allow him to get his bearings again. He moans with a grin as she begins to eat up his dick once again.

After Helen stops gulping down his cock to catch her breath, Lucius bends down to lift Helen up, kicks off his shoes, and carries her over to the inflated bed where he lays her down gently. He sticks his tongue in her mouth for a passionate kiss before getting down on his knees at her feet, and bends over to suck on her nipples. He plays with her boobs for a few minutes, but then starts licking and touching Helen's stomach making his way down to her skirt. He unfastens her skirt and drags it down her perfect legs. He then slides off her black panties with is teeth down her legs revealing her vagina.

"Now it's your turn."

Lucius slides his hands underneath Helen's butt and then dives into her crotch. Helen cries in sexual pleasure as he licks and sucks her clitoris. He also slides his tongue into her vagina over and over again. Lucius works the area lightly with his fingers and then continues to use his mouth. Helen screams with excitement while tightly gripping the bed. She then places her hands on the back of his head and wraps her legs around his head to keep him from stopping.

"Oh God! Yes! Don't stop! Just keep it up! Oh shoot, I can't stop!"

Helen allows herself to cum in Lucius's mouth. Lucius finds this excrement sweet, like strawberries, and contiues giving her oral pleasure.

Helen then lets go of Lucius's head. He bends forward and kisses her before lifting her legs to insert his big penis into her tight pussy. She screams even louder than before as Lucius roughly humps her. Helen's elastic qualities allow his gigantic dick to slide fully into her, which no other woman's insides would allow.

Helen then stops him with her stretched hand, turns over to get on all fours, and allows Lucius to trust his dick into both of her available orifices. He switches from one to another from time to time.

Helen then shoves Lucius onto the bed and sits on top of his lap. She slides his dick into her again, and she bounces up and down. She breathes heavily as she turns around from time to time. Lucius squeezes her boobs and slaps her ass whenever he gets the chance.

Helen swallows Lucius's cock again after that. Her oral fascination with his penis knows no end. She switches back to rubbing the shaft between her breasts and sucking on the head of the penis.

"Helen, um… You gotta stop now. I'm cumming!"

"Mmm Hmmm…" Helen mumbles while her mouth is full. Lucius can't believe she is actually going to do this and laughs with joy. He smiles and lets her continue.

Lucius shouts out as he climaxes in Helen's mouth. Helen holds his dick with her cleavage pointing at her open mouth allowing shots of white, sticky, warm liquid to land on her tongue and the back of her throat. She closes her mouth once he's finished and wipes her chin where it is dripping from. She swallows the tasty treat. It leaves a sensational cool, minty aftertaste.

"Aw man, you are such a naughty super." Lucius tells her as he sits back down.

"I wanted to taste it at least once, and now that I have I admit that I'm thirsty for more." Helen crawls provocatively towards Lucius and kisses him. He holds her in a tight embrace and brings her onto the bed where he lays on top of her.

Suddenly they hear crying from the stairs. They both realize its Jack-Jack from the baby monitor.

"I have to go" Helen tells him as she gets up and takes her cloths up the stairs.

Lucius groans. "Are we done for today?"

"I hope not," Helen tells him from the top of the stairs. "Just stay here for a bit longer, and I'll try to see if I can get Jack-Jack back to sleep."

"Alright then, I'm going to make myself a sandwich."

"Help yourself."

Bob is at work right now, pondering at his desk as to when the next hero emergency will occur. He feels anxious to break free from the paperwork he's been assigned, and truly become a help to the world.

"Excuse me," Mirage appears at the door of his office, and lightly knocks on the open door. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, not at all. You may come in."

Mirage walks over to his desk with a file in her hand. She places it in his Incoming mail slot.

"Here's the file that you wanted."

"Thank you." Bob keeps his eyes on his work, but finds Mirage to be distracting as she stands over him watching. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"I just wanted to thank you for getting me this job, especially after the whole Syndrome incident."

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't," Mirage places her hands on the desk in front of him. "I should have been sent to prison because of what I did. I am in your debt forever."

"I wouldn't consider this that much of a better alternative." Bob claims as he spins his chair to look outside of the window. "This is a better job than the insurance company I was at, but it's still pretty boring for me."

"You're still saving people whenever you get the chance." Mirage makes her way around his desk to stand next to him, and looks out of the window. "You don't get paid for it, but you prefer it anyways."

"I don't care as much about the money anymore. When I found out where the funds came from that supported my paycheck was really from an evil, genius ex-fan boy, I just didn't want to get into any more jobs that weren't helping anyone."

"You seem to have a soft spot Mr. Incredible."

"I told you to call me Bob while we're at work here. You're one of the very few people who actually know my secret identity here. Everyone else just can't know."

"But why refer to you as your fake name?" Mirage turns to him, walks in front of him, and bends down to look him in the eyes.

"Mr. Incredible is who you truly are," she whispers to him. "That is who you are to me."

"I am both of those men, but one must remain a secret even though I prefer the man with the mask."

"You don't need the mask to be my hero." Mirage places her hand on his cheek, and looks at him with her beautiful eyes then lightly kisses him on the cheek. "And I believe there are those who still consider you a hero without the mask as well."

Bob turns back to his desk to pick up the picture of his family. He smiles and holds it against his chest.

"They're my heroes as well." They smile at each other.

Just then there comes a beeping noise from the desk drawer. Bob quickly opens it to find his cell phone playing the Incredible emergency ringtone.

"That's your cue," Mirage tells him as she backs away from him with a smile.

Bob grins and makes a dash out of his office.

"Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day, and let everybody know that an emergency came up!" Bob shouts back to Mirage.

"I know the drill!" Mirage shouts back from his office door. She leans against the doorframe and stares at him as he disappears into the elevator at the end of the hall. She can just make out the insignia on his chest as he unbuttons his shirt before the door closes.

Helen comes back downstairs to from attending to Jack-Jack in only her underwear and her shirt. She finds Lucius in the kitchen finishing his sandwich in his underwear.

"Could you please put on some cloths!" she exclaims. "The neighbors might see you!"

"It's alright, I made sure no one spotted me through the windows, and I closed all of the blinds."

"Oh come on, that's still suspicious even for me."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Lucius gulps down the last of his meal, and starts walking over towards her. "I just wanted to live a bit dangerously. Isn't that one of the reasons you started to have sex with me?"

"Sure there is a dangerous thrill in having sex with you," Helen admits, running her hands up his chest to behind his neck. "But I'm also fulfilling my sexual needs with you that I haven't received lately. Plus, I really missed having you this close."

"Same here," Lucius whispers to her. He slides his hands onto her scrumptious ass. "But if we're going to do this, you have to be a little more open."

"What did you have in mind?" she asks and kisses him briefly.

"How about," Lucious suggests as he peaks her neck with kisses. "We continue this in your bedroom? I want to have you where your husband sleeps."

"I was worried that I would have to change the sheets afterwards." Helen claims. She closes her eyes tightly from the pleasurable nibbling on her neck. "But that just sounds too tempting to pass up."

Lucius kisses her with intense passion. Helen lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist. He then decides to carry this sexy Super all the way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Many of the classes at the elementary school were boring for all children. Dash felt as if he were stuck in the worst class of them all. He sat there with an emotionless expression staring at his pencil as the teacher discussed the history of the presidents. He lightly tapped his pencil wishing for another emergency that would take him out of this class. He takes a good look out the window and is depressed that he must stay in a stuffy room on such a gorgeous day. He at least didn't want to miss his track meet later after school.

He hears a very faint whisper sound from the window. Dash does not see anything, but he quickly realizes who is there. His hopes have just been lifted.

Violet appears at the door to the classroom a moment later. "Excuse me," she addresses the teacher. "But I need to bring my brother Dash home, it is a family emergency."

"Oh no," the teacher scoffs. "You've already brought him home three times this month. I don't believe that this troublemaker has that many family emergencies."

"But I already have the principle's permission."

"I don't care, I'm not allowing that boy out of my-" he turns to look at Dash's desk, but to his surprise Dash has disappeared.

"He was just there a moment a-" the teacher turns back to Violet who has also disappeared. He unleashes an angry fiery right in front of the class. "Dang it, that family just keeps doing it!"

The doors to the school are pushed open as Dash and Violet come charging out. Dash is giggling hysterically.

"This isn't funny," Violet claims. "These emergencies are serious business with lives at stake. You're missing out on so much school that you may never pass."

"So what?" Dash playfully remarks. "As long as I get to be a superhero, I don't care how long it takes me to finish school."

"You're so naive."

"What?"

"Don't you think you'd be a better superhero if you were smarter as well as being superfast?"

"You can make that claim with maybe math and English, but I doubt that there will ever come a time as a superhero that I'd need to know the past presidents to save the day."

"That's not the point."

"Than why are you also coming along?"

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt. I'm not being a superhero just for the thrills."

"Whatever."

Dash and Violet make their way to the alleyway across the street. There they take off their school clothes to reveal their superhero outfits and put on their little black masks. Afterwards, they fold up their clothes and put them into their backpacks.

"So where's the emergency?" Dash asks.

"Downtown," Violet answers. "Dad said he'll meet us at the water fountain in front of the history museum."

"Let's get moving then."

Violet projects a force-field bubble around them both allowing her to float over her brother's head, and Dash starts to run rolling the sphere of energy towards their destination. They carefully make their way past the ongoing traffic on the roads.

Helen hears the phone ring as she lies in bed. She checks on the ID screen to see that it's her husband.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Helen, did you see the news?"

"No, I haven't had the chance yet." She claims as she scrunches her face and breaths deeply. "Jack-Jack had me preoccupied. What's wrong?"

"There's a new villain terrorizing the streets downtown. It seems that he's very powerful."

"What powers does he have?"

"So far it appears that he has the same exact powers as Gazer-beam."

"You should be able to face someone with powers like that on your own."

"It doesn't seem like those are his only abilities though. There are reports that he flew here and the army hasn't even been able to lay a finger on him."

"Alright I'll come as soon as possible. I just have to get ready with Jack Jack."

"Thank you, I could use all the help I can get."

"Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Bob hangs up and Helen sets down her cell phone on the night stand. She looks back up at Lucius who is leaning over her naked body resting on the bed.

"Bob didn't suspect a thing?" Lucius asks as he has been slowly and quietly forcing his penis into Helen's wet pussy for the entire phone call.

"Nope. He doesn't have any reason to suspect a thing. Now come on, do it faster and harder. We have to get going apparently."

Lucius starts to hump her at a faster pace. They finish up their sexual conquest, and begin to clean everything up afterwards.


	3. An Impossible Battle

The city grew in chaos. Buildings began to explode and fall, fires burned in random places, people of all genders and ages were running amuck from a terror. The only person calm was the muscular super villain strolling down the street in his black costume with red spikes sticking out in stylish ways. His head was masked by a black helm with a triangular, crimson visor and his mouth could barely be seen through open slits. This shrouded individual merely walked along the center of the street shooting a powerful beam of red energy at random areas for mere enjoyment.

Police vehicles came screeching to a halt in every direction surrounding this destructive being. The officers all got out of their vehicles and aimed their guns at this man from while shielding themselves behind their cars.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" each and every single man in badge threatened at him.

"It will take more than you mere humans to stop me," the super villain sighed in boredom. He suddenly flew up, spun, and fired his laser vision in a continuous stream that melted right through the metal of the cars. The police began to make a run for it as their vehicles blew up from a delayed reaction. The super villain slowly made his way down to the ground.

"It will take the army, the air force, and perhaps even the navy in order to even give me a challenge."

"How about me than?" Mr. Incredible shouted as he fell straight down onto the villain landing a solid punch on his face. The sheer impact made a crater in the street casting a cloud of dirt and rubble. Mr. Incredible got to his feet and looked down upon the fallen super villain whose head lay buried in the ground.

"Well that was quick. He didn't even try to dodge it…"

"You underestimate me by a long shot," the villain replied from under the rubble. Suddenly a powerful beam of energy came surging out of the ground and sent Mr. Incredible flying through the air. He came crashing down upon a flaming police car. The villain got back up and brushed the dust off himself.

"That was quite the shot," Mr. Incredible smirked as he got back up. "But I have been shot by Gazorbeam's beam by accident plenty of times before and it's not that bad."

"I know how invulnerable you are. This power doesn't hurt you in one hit." The super villain floated up high into the air. "But with enough shots you won't be able to stand up anymore."

Mr. Incredible smiled as he ran around dodging the laser beams and taking cover behind whatever he could find. He eventually got his hands on a flaming police car and he threw it at the black suited man. The villain shot his laser at the car and it blew up before it could hit him, but Mr. Incredible came leaping through the furious explosion. Before the super villain could react, Mr. Incredible had pinned him to the ground and held his head firmly to the side.

"Giving up?" Mr. Incredible asked with a grin.

"You think I've showed you everything?" the cloaked man asked. Suddenly there is a flash of light and the next second Mr. Incredible finds himself face to face with the villain.

Before our hero can recollect what strange event that just happened, the super villain aims a hand at Mr. Incredible's feet and makes him float into midair. With the other hand, the villain gathers a huge amount of glowing energy and then casts a huge blast at Mr. Incredible's stomach. Bob is sent tumbling down the road a few blocks and steam emits from his scorched body.

"How do you like my other abilities?" the villain asked as he began to walk towards the fallen super hero. "I'm pretty sure you are quite familiar with them."

"Those powers," Bob commented as he slowly rose up in pain. "That was Psycwave's ability to possess another person's body, Apogee's ability to control gravity, and Hypershock's radiation burst."

"You are absolutely correct down to the smallest detail."

"But how? Everyone is…"

"Before we go into more details," the villain commented as he ran towards the confused hero, and landed a good punch on his face. Bob was surprised at the blow as he's sent backwards quite a distance. "I would like to have more of a challenge before I completely wipe out this entire city's inhabitants. If you require assistance I shall wait on top of the tallest building that's still standing for some to arrive."

"I don't need anyone to help…" Mr. Incredible desperately tried to get to his feet and charge back at the villain again for another attack, but the ground beneath his feet suddenly became liquid. He sank to his neck and the ground became solid again.

"That was Downburst's atomic manipulation if you remember," the villain explained. "I could have simply let you drown in it, but there would be no fun in that. I shall be a good sport and give you a break. You have fifteen minutes to bring that family of yours or whoever else you need in order to fight me."

The powerful villain began to ascend high into the air and disappeared into the distance. Mr. Incredible got angry at this insult and viciously broke the ground that surrounded his body. He climbed up out of the dirt, sat down to catch his breath, and took out his cell phone. He began dialing.

"Dad?"

"Violet?"

"Yeah dad?"

"How far are you away from here?"

"We're about a minute away."

"Get here quick, it seems Dash will have to do some high climbing."

* * *

Helen and Lucius were making their way out the door to come to Bob's aid with their super suits on. Helen was carrying Jack-Jack who was giggling in his costume as well.

"We'll take my car," Lucius offered.

"But won't that be suspicious if we show up together?"

"I'll have to drop you off somewhere and go park. Then I'll arrive my own way."

"Sounds good." Helen looks down at Jack-Jack and realizes she needs to keep him safe. "Hold on, I need to get the baby seat from the garage."

Lucious groans as he follows her. "Aw man, this car was made for style not for babies and their seats."

"Hey, if you want to continue this affair you'll have to adjust." Helen remarks as she digs through things. "Besides, I can't leave Jack-Jack alone without a baby-sitter. Also Jack-Jack has a lot of powers that have been very resourceful lately."

"Alright, but we have to pull over if he catches on fire or anything."

"That's fine," Helen says, strapping the seat into the backseat. "He usually doesn't act up when I'm around or unless he senses danger."

She buckles Jack-Jack in into the backseat and tickles him. Jack-Jack giggles and suddenly goes to sleep. Lucius grabs Helen's ass with both hands. Helen stands upright against him and blushes.

"So… when do you want to continue this?" he whispers into her ear.

"I'll call you when I get a babysitter and we'll find someplace to go," Helen whispers back to him. She turns around to face him in the eye. "Just try to keep your cool."

"Sorry, you're the only woman who makes me hot." Lucius rubs her arms passionately.

"Looks like you're still heating up from our last session," Helen lightly kisses him and smiles as she lightly strokes his bulging crotch with her fingers. "Mind if I help you release your tension as you drive?"

"Be my guest."

They both get into the car. From the passanger's seat, Elastigirl reaches over to Lucius's lap. There is an unzipping sound, and Helen reaches into his suit to pull out his manhood and strokes it gently. Lucius begins to drive as he breathes heavily from Helen's touch. Elastigirl bends over and her head disappears on the driver's side of the car. Lucius's jaw drops as slurping sounds are made. He stays focused on his driving for safety's sake.

* * *

Dash and Violet arrive to their father's location from their combined efforts of transportation. They are surprised to see the amount of destruction around, and the injuries Bob has sustained.

"Dad!" Dash shouts out as he runs to him.

"I'm alright son." He assures him as he stretches his arms.

"What happened?" Violet asks looking down at him in concern.

"Well it seems that there is a new super villain in our mists, but this guy makes Syndrom and the Underminer look like child's play."

"What can he do?" Dash asks.

"He seems to have a number of superpowers that the old supers had."

Both of his children look worried when they hear this.

"What exactly are some of these abilities he has?" Violet asks.

Bob begins to explain how the fight went so far, and whose powers were whose. Violet and Dash listen intently, gaping in awe at some of their father's explanation.

"What I can't figure out is," Mr. Incredible pondered. "Whose super strength he has? I mean there were Stratogale and Metaman…"

"And you." Dash pointed out.

"Right," Bob agreed. "I'm not sure how he would have gained my ability, but he must have had a connection with everyone else. What was that?"

"He seems to be a new super villain, right?" Violet pointed out.

"Right," Dash agreed.

"So he could have came out of hiding anytime if he had all of those powers from the old days. If that's true, then the most likely place for him to have contact with Supers would be either that organization that hid all of you, or…"

Mr. Incredible had a sudden realization as he remembered the list of superheroes he saw that confirmed they were all dead. "Syndrome's Island!"

"But Syndrome didn't have any powers, just uber tech," Dash explained. "Where would he get the powers from anyways?"

"I don't think it's Syndrome," Mr. Incredible replied. "Buddy was shorter and less serious. I don't even know who this guy might be, but Dash has to find him."

"Why me?!!"

"The guy said he'll fight me again with assistance in fifteen minutes. The time limit is almost up, and I need you to run and find him in order to get him back down here."

"But what if he tries to shoot me with some power of his?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't, he wants a challenge and that'll only happen when we all group together."

"Fine. So where is this guy?"

"He said he's on the tallest building in the city."

Violet points up at the building right next to them. "Is that him?"

Mr. Incredible looks up onto the enormous skyscraper. He can just barely see the back of the guy's helmet.

"Yeah that's him."

"Okay," Dash replies unwillingly. "Dang that building is tall."

In the next moment, Dash was running straight towards the building and began running up the side at a quick pace. He arrives to the top to find the super villain just waiting there staring at Dash when he arrives. He just sits there casually with both arms resting on the ledge.

"Whoa!" Dash exclaims.

"Hello Dash, it figures that he'd send you up here. Without anyone who can fly, Mr. Incredible must have had to send the fastest one out of the bunch. He made it just in time."

"Uh, yeah…" Dash replies, finding this villain's speech very odd. "We're down below if you want to continue this fight."

"Tell your father I'll be right there."

Dash runs all the way back down the building through the stairs this time. He arrives back to his father and Violet having to catch his breath.

"It wasn't too tall of a building was it sport?" Bob asked concerned.

"No, it's just… that guy really creeps me out."

"I know son. I know."

"Here he comes!" Violet points into the air.

The disguised villain floats down to the ground in front of them with no effort at all.

"Is this it? The three of you? Aren't you going to retrieve Elastigirl and Frozone?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Mr. Incredible smirks as the three supers hold their fighting positions, "but you will just have to settle for us."

"This will be boring."

Dash quickly starts to run around the villain creating a vortex. The villain starts to float uncontrollably from this effect. He starts to fire lasers and other types of energy blasts at him, but he can't get a clear shot.

"Face it, I'm just too fast for you!" Dash laughs.

"There's more to fighting than just speed."

The villain points his hands to the ground and concentrates. Dash is surprised when it suddenly becomes harder to run, much well stand up. He begins to slow down and eventually collapses to the ground.

"What the…?"

"Gravity works against you my little friend."

Suddenly force field sphere comes crashing into the villain. It sends him sliding back quite a bit, and he shakes off the blow. He looks over to see Violet summoning force field spheres and Mr. Incredible tossing them at his direction. The villain begins to fly and dodges the balls. He casts fire back out of his hands and Violet shields herself and her father against the burning flames.

Dash quickly runs over next to Violet's force field and spins his arms around in order to quell the flames.

"Interesting tactics," The super villain drops back down to his feet. "But this will not stop me."

Suddenly the strange man holds his hands to his head and a physic wave emits from his mind. All three of our heroes lose feeling in their bodies and collapse to the ground feeling an intense numbing sensation. They still are aware of their surroundings as they watch the super villain walk over to their lying bodies.

"Don't worry," the villain states standing over them. "This effect is temporary, but that is the least of your problems."

The villain lifts up the children with both hands and then sends them flying through the air with a powerful gust of wind. They both crash through a nearby window. Mr. Incredible mumbles troublesomely as he is unable to speak. The dark figure turns to him, grips the hero by the collar, tosses him into the air, and then punches him with immense energy surging out of his fist. Mr. Incredible crashes into another building, breaking through to the other side.

"I'll give you all a moment to regain your footing," the villain states, sitting down on the pavement. "Just don't wait too long."

* * *

Lucius is driving his way into the city along the highway. He finds it hard to stay focused on the road, but suddenly he comes to a traffic jam in front of a detour sign.

"Aw dang it!"

"What?" Helen asks as she lifts her head from his lap.

"It seems there is a traffic jam," Lucius says. "It will take forever for us to reach the others at this rate."

"We don't know how they are doing," Helen states wiping her chin of saliva. "They need our help."

"You go on ahead and take Jack-Jack," Lucius tells her pulling into the breakdown lane. "I'll try to find a place to park once I get to this exit."

"Thank you," Helen smiles and kisses him quickly before getting out of the car. "Don't take too long."

Elastigirl goes to the backseat and takes her baby out. She quickly fastens him to her with the baby strap, jumps off the highway, and stretches out over rooftops going to her family's aid. Lucius pulls out of the breakdown lane, and heads down the exit.

* * *

Mr. Incredible wanders over to the store window where he last saw his children. There they lay both hurt with bruises, and some minor cuts.

"Oh my God! Are you two alright?"

"Yeah dad, we're fine," Violet replies. "I was able to project a force field to cushion the impact with the wall in here."

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into this."

"Dad, we've been over this before," Dash assures him. "We chose this lifestyle, and we knew the possible dangers."

"Still, I can't allow him to hurt either one of you again, so we must finish this as quickly as possible."

"How?" Violet asks, looking over at the dark figure sitting on the ground only a hundred yards away from them. "He has powers to counteract everything we try."

"Perhaps we just need more!" Helen shouts out as she falls from up above holding Jack-Jack close to herself. Her family is very pleased to see her.

"Honey, you made it!" Bob proclaimed.

"My goodness! What happened to you?" she notices all of their fresh bruises and inspects them closely.

"Mom, we're ok!" Dash proclaims. "It's not that bad."

"It will be worse if we can't finish this guy off." Violet mentions.

Helen takes a look at the strange man sitting down the street. "What exactly is this guy capable of?"

"Well…" Bob lists to her the powers this man has, and how the fight went. Helen is shocked at how many abilities of the old supers he has.

"Why is he sitting down again?" Helen asks.

"He seems to want more of a challenge," Violet answers. "He won't destroy the city unless if we can prove to be worthy enough to face him."

"That can't be all to it…" Helen ponders. "Has he told you anything else? How he got his powers? What he wants? His name?"

"All he's told us so far is that he's worked for Syndrome." Bob tells her.

"If you wanted to know more," the villain suggests, appearing right behind Helen suddenly. All are surprised. "You should have just asked. I have all the time to talk."

Helen backs away from him and holds Jack-Jack close to her in protection. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Assimilator for the time being, Helen Parker."

Helen is surprised. "You know my name?"

"Yes, I have looked over detailed files from the remnants of Syndrome's hideout. He recorded all possible data when he discovered that Bob was Mr. Incredible. He was able to add to it after he discovered the whole family of supers."

"Where did you get all of our friends' powers?" Bob remarks.

"It is explained in my name, isn't it?" Assimilator asks. The villain suddenly turns into a fast blur and appears behind Mr. Incredible. Our heroes are shocked more than ever. "I assimilated their powers."

Mr. Incredible turns to hit him, but it is too late. The Assimilator fires a shot of radiation into his side and sends Mr. Incredible soaring through the air.

Dash tries to run behind him and attack, but the Assimilator projects a force field around himself. It is an exact duplicate to Violets, so Dash collides into it, falls back, and rubs his head. The Assimilator blows him away again with wind manipulation.

Violet turns invisible to sneak up on him, but the Assimilator generates a small earthquake around himself that causes her to topple over. Her invisibility dissipates, and the Assimilator breaths in heavily to release a sonic scream at her. Violet projects a force field, but it still sends her rolling away.

Assimilator turns to Elastigirl, walks over to her, leans towards her, and holds her face by the chin. Helen is terrified of him.

"Put the baby somewhere else," he whispers. "I don't want you to have any distractions."

The Assimilator turns abruptly to fly over to Mr. Incredible's position. Helen looks down at Jack-Jack who smiles dumbfounded back. She rushes into the closest diner and gently places him into the sink.

"Jack-Jack, play statue! Come on!"

Jack-Jack laughs and then suddenly turns into his solid metal form. His body falls through the metal sink and crashes into the cabinet below. His body remains unscratched though.

"This will buy me a few minutes," Helen proclaims as she rushes out to aid her family.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the government agency of the city, a few security guards are on their regular duty watching the news report of the Incredibles' fight against the Assimilator. The news report is from a helicopter high above the city out of the range of any current danger. The camera can barely capture the tiny figures of the superheroes.

"Man, they are really having a tough time with that guy."

"I heard the president has already issued a state of emergency for this situation."

"That doesn't matter. By the time any nearby armed force makes it here, the city will be in ruin if the Incredibles can't finish him."

"Why are we here than? Shouldn't we get out of range?"

"Nah, this super family can take care of everything."

The two guards were completely unaware of the dark figure crawling through the ventilation shaft high in the ceiling. She wore black cloth that concealed her entire body. What little noise this stealthy person made could barely be heard over the television and their continuous conversation.

The mystery woman made her way into more secure area of the building. She had armed herself with gadgets to disable the security system with little effort. She came out of the vents into a room with a humungous safe door. She moved with great dexterity towards the huge lock and quietly linked up her code breaker to the card swipe. In very little time it was disabled, and another code system with a keypad appeared. She took out a little scanner and held it over the keys. The scanner showed her a numerical code, so she typed it in. The entire safe door unlocked, slowly opening.

She took a few steps into the vault before pausing. She took out a can of spray to reveal the hidden lasers in every direction. After determining where the lasers were pointing, she leaped forward avoiding all lasers. She dexterously made her way past all of the lasers with nimble yet high level gymnastics. She arrived to her destination across the room.

There she stood in front of a wall full of cabinet draws. She peered over all of the draws until she reached the one labeled "S." She pulled it open, peered through the files, and took out the one she was looking for. She pushed the draw closed, and suddenly an alarm sounded off.

Red lights began to flash before several security guards came barging into the room in front of the safe. Two of the guards dropped to their knees in the safe doorway with their guns pointed at the cloaked female.

"Freeze! Turn around slowly!" One of the guards shouted.

The intruder abruptly spun around and threw shire ken knives at the two guards. They fell wounded to the floor. The other guards sprang in front of the doorway, and began to open fire. They paused after a few shots and waited for the cloud of dust to die down. When they found no trace of the female intruder, they slowly made their way into the vault with guns aimed. Suddenly the woman dropped from the ceiling and began to fight them all with unarmed combat. They tried to fire their guns at her, but she manages to knock them out cold without a single scratch.

One of the guards looks up at her in wreathing pain.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman turns to him and stands over him. She peers down at him with a black, blank face.

"I'm just a nimble thief who's interested in more than just stealing for money," she tells him in a very sexy voice.

"What…?"

The woman bends down and takes off her mask to allow the guard to have a better look at her. She is a beautiful brunette with dark eyes and thick, luscious lips.

"Tell the world that the Assimilator has come to rid the world of the weak."

The woman punches the guard in the face, knocking him unconscious. She stands up and makes a dash for it out of the vault. As she makes her way through one of the hallways, many more guards appear and try to shoot at her. The woman presses a button on her watch, and then throws a small bomb at a window to her right. The window blows to smithereens as her body soars out through the shards. She freefalls until a hovercraft comes swooping in and catches her. The guards watch as she disappears into the distance, giving one last smirk and a wave of the hand.

Agent Dipper comes towards the window slowly, and just barely makes out the hovercraft in the distance. He motions for the guards to follow him as he walks back to the vault.

"I want you all to find out what she stole from us," he declares. "And someone contact the Incredibles when they're done."


	4. The Turnaround

The Incredibles continue to fight the Assimilator, but they are greatly at a disadvantage. The city becomes more and more demolished as their fight continues.

All Elastigirl can manage is to avoid the majority of this ridiculously powerful villain's ranged attacks. However, the Assimulator's newly acquired super speed and flight allow him to keep up with Elastigirl's nimble movements.

Dash manages to gather small, hard objects and runs up to the top of a building high above the Assimilator as the villain fights Mr. Incredible hand to hand. The villain is preoccupied with beating Bob with his fists. He begins to chuck the objects at the Assimilator's head at a fast rate like a machine gun. The Assimilator is hurt by the first hit, but shields himself from the hundreds of other tiny objects. When Dash runs out of ammunition to throw, the Assimulator releases his force field.

"That was a decent attempt, but futile."

The Assimulator's legs stretch to an incredible length. He reaches out with his arm extended as well for the small boy. His super speed allows him to catch Dash before he can even make a run for it. Unfortunately, the Assimulator's stretching ability has torn the arm and leg of his costume. The villain notices this as he carries Dash back down to the ground.

"Dang, it appears I need to make modifications to this suit."

"How is this possible?" Elastigirl exclaims. "We just fought a moment ago."

"My original power is interesting," the Assimulator explains. "I discovered that my power was to gain the powers of other superheroes. I don't require direct contact with them, but once they've come into my five meter radius I've gained their power completely."

The Incredibles are astounded by this. The Assimulator viciously throws Dash high through the air. Elastigirl desperately moves to where he will land, and she stretches out to become a safety net to cushion his fall.

"So that's how you've gained the powers of the other Supers," Mr. Incredible says. "You just needed to get into their range when you were on Syndrome's Island."

"That is correct."

"You selfish bastard!" Bob angrily protests. "You've sat by while superheroes die and you gained their powers for your own means!"

"Hey! I warned them every time before they went up against Syndrome's latest robot, but they never believed me! Besides, they simply accepted the fact that the world rejected them, and went into hiding. What kind of Superhero allows himself to be pushed around by normal people?"

"We couldn't do anything else," Elastigirl explains as she stands there with Dash in her arms. "We all agreed to protect the world. If the world doesn't want us, we have to respect that. Besides, how do you justify working alongside Syndrome?"

"I hadn't been on Buddy's good since we were children."

"Wait," Bob exclaims. "You knew Buddy before he became a villain?"

"Yes I did. We both wanted to become super heroes so badly. We even formed a special fan club for our favorite Super heroes. That was up until the supers all just disappeared. Though Buddy and I separated for a while, we both appeared to be angry at the supers for abandoning their duties. He formed his own plan, and I formed mine. His plan just helped mine along in the end."

"You still didn't stop your friend," Elastigirl scolded him.

"True, I didn't stop him from gathering supers to have them killed. He fired me before I ever revealed my abilities against him. He didn't like the fact that I was betraying him behind his back by warning the supers. However, I still needed Mr. Incredible's, Elastigirls, and Frozone's powers since I was fired right before he found Mr. Incredible. Without his resources, that would never happen, so I kept quiet for a while."

"He nearly killed me though!" Bob exclaimed.

"Yes, but you survived, which is all that matters. Though Syndrome's final plan never came into fruition because I secretly programed a glytch in his hardware that he used for his robots. He would have been able to take down his own Omnibot if I hadn't gotten rid of the handicap made he installed."

"Why'd you do that?" Dash asked.

"Syndrome was always irresponsible, he wanted to make inventions for the world so that everyone would become super, but that would only lead to complete and total chaos. If anyone is going to make the world super, they must have a means to maintain control over it. That is the difference between him and I…"

"You want to control the world?" Elastigirl asks with a sarcastic expression. "I've never heard that before."

"I'm different from my predecessors, I-" the Assimulator is suddenly cut off when a sack suddenly covers his head from behind.

"Hit him!" a voice is made from nowhere as the villain struggles to take off the sack. Violet becomes visible behind him, hanging onto the bag as he thrashes about.

The rest of the family makes their move with this opportunity. First, Mr. Incredible lands a solid punch into the man's face sending him flying back. Violet just barely gets out of the way before the villain crashes through a wall. Dash then quickly starts tripping the Assimilator and hits him as he stumbles out of the hole in the wall. Elastigirl then wraps herself around the Assimilator to hold his arms and legs bound. Mr. Incredible starts wailing on the Assimilator.

Things look well for them until the villain shoots a beam of energy through his eyes, disintegrating the bag and sending Mr. Incredible flying back.

"That's enough!" The Assimilator screams as he begins to float, carrying Elastigirl with him. He turns his head completely around to look to feminine hero in the face. She is terrified of this.

"Let go," the villain threatens her as a vast amount of heat leaks out from his body. "If you know what's good for you."

Elastigirl allows herself to fall nimbly to the ground, and starts to step back from him. The Assimilator begins to catch on fire as he focuses. Then he screams unleashing a huge explosion from within him. The Incredibles are just barely caught in the explosion and are sent back in every direction. They lay on the ground, still conscious but disoriented from the explosion.

"This has been a bit more exciting than I thought it would be," the Assimilator announces with a chuckle. "But all good things must come to an-"

Suddenly the Assimilator is encased within a large mound of ice, completely unable to move. Frozone comes out from an alleyway skating around the Assimilator, but keeping his distance. He looks around and spots Mr. Incredible getting up in the distance.

"You guys alright?" he asks Bob as he slides over to help him up.

"We will be," Bob says as he gets to his feet. He looks over at the super villain trapped frozen in ice. "Thanks for the save. You really got him to chill out."

"You have got to lay off of the ice jokes. They're just awful…"

Elastigirl runs over to check on Mr. Incredible. The two children come not moments after.

"You've made it," Helen tells Frozone with a smile.

"Of course," Frozone smiles back at her.

The children wonder why the two of them are staring at each other with a weird smile.

"We might not have much time," Bob explains getting everyone's attention. "That ice won't hold someone like him forever."

"That's impossible. I used more ice than usual to cover over people."

"He's not like other people."

They all start to notice that the ice was steaming and melting. Even Frozone was troubled by this.

"You have to get out of here!" Violet tells Frozone.

"Why?"

"If you weren't in his range just now, he's gonna try to. If he does, he'll have your abilities as well!"

"What??"

"She's right," Elastigirl explains. "He's been gaining powers from all of the old supers, and he just gained all of our powers. All that's left is you."

Suddenly the ice cracks and is blown apart, scattering into tiny bits. The Assimilator slowly turns his head towards our heroes in a furious rage.

"Run!" Elastigirl warns Frozone, placing her hands on his chest and staring up at him. "We'll keep him occupied."

"I'll try to help from a distance," Frozone assures her as he skates away. The rest of them hold their fighting positions as they face the villain even though they are quite weary.

"I will have his powers," the Assimilator angrily tells them. "I can assure you that."

* * *

Jack-Jack is still in the sink cabinet as a metal statue. Suddenly he turns back to normal, and he is quite surprised at his dark surroundings.

"Ma Ma?" he innocently calls out. He starts to crawl out of the cabinet into the diner. He looks around for his mother, but is sad when he sees no sign of her anywhere. He begins to float up uncontrollably and slips through solid objects. He giggles as he floats out of the diner into the city streets. Jack-Jack continues to aimlessly float around, phasing through solid objects.

* * *

The Incredibles try to slow down the Assimilator, but they have little luck now that he is fighting them with a more serious attitude. They are thrown to the side as he makes his way after Frozone. He keeps close to the ground as he watches Frozone skate over rooftops with his useful freezing powers.

The black hero spins in the air, throwing freezing balls at the villain, but the villain flies from left to right avoiding these midair projectiles.

Suddenly everyone losses sight of the Assimilator as they turn to his direction. They all stop in their tracks and look around.

"Did he turn invisible?" Dash asks.

"His suit would show up," Violet explains. "He said he needed to make adjustments to his suit not too long ago when he used mom's powers."

They start to hear crashes from some unknown direction. Bob spots a hole in the ground and realizes the truth. He looks at the building Frozone is standing on.

"He's breaking through the floors of that building!"

But it is too late, two hands come breaking through the roof of the ceiling and grab Frozone's ankles. Frozone is surprised as he is pulled through the roof into the building.

The family rushes over to the building as they hear Frozone being tossed around inside. Suddenly, Frozone comes crashing out of one of the windows. Helen leaps up and creates a safely net to catch him. She holds him closely as he lays on the ground in pain. He eventually gets up as Bob comes over to check on him. Lucious gives Bob a suggestion that he's fine.

There is an explosion from one of the sides of the building. The villain comes walking out.

"I am now complete."

Everyone starts to run towards the Assimulator in a desperate hope to attack him one last time. The Assimilator calmly focuses his hands and freezes the ground beneath them. All of them have their feet stuck firmly in ice.

"Before I end this little fight," he excitingly announces. "Let's play a little game of Truth or Dare. Well, maybe just the truth aspect."

"What are you talking about?" Dash asks.

"We have our first volunteer! Dash apparently has skipped school before using the same excuses he's used to skip out for emergency hero business. The arcade must be getting a lot of quarters from you."

"Dash!" Helen exclaims.

"Mom! I-"

"Don't let him get to you!" Violet exclaims. "He's reading our minds to make us turn on each other!"

"Hey, I'm just telling you all your most personal secrets," the villain replies. "Like how you have been making out with your little boyfriend. I would think you are a little young to get to second base."

"What??" Bob exclaims angrily.

"Dad, it's not what you-"

"Oh don't be so modest, Bob. Tell your children how you've been married to the same woman for fifteen years, and yet you've had continuous fantasies for another woman. I wonder if Mirage feels the same way about you…"

"I knew it!" Helen exclaims with an angry look at Bob.

"Helen, I'm sorry, but nothing has happened. Can we talk about this later?"

"No! You have avoided this for too long! Tell me, why are you-"

The Assimilator laughs uncontrollably, interrupting Helen's speech. Everyone looks at him with confused expressions.

"Don't act all innocent Elastigirl," the villain tells her. "You and Frozone appear to have the greatest secret of all!"

Both Frozone and Elastigirl are panicking from these words.

"Bob, it might interest you to know that these two were quite the couple before you had even started to date Elastigirl. That explains why she was playing hard to get while you went after her."

"What?" Bob exclaims very surprised.

Helen is struggling desperately to free herself from the ice. Lucious looks away from Bob feeling guilty.

"They were still seeing each other while you two were dating as well."

"Is that true?" Bob asks Helen with a shocked expression.

"Bob, it was years ago. It shouldn't-"

"Don't be modest Helen," the Assimilator playfully taunts her. "Should I tell him what-"

"NO!" Helen cries out as she finally frees herself from the ice. She manages to stretch her arm out to punch the villain in the face. He is quite surprised at how hard her punch was just then. She continues to punch viciously at the Assimilator's face. Everyone is surprised at this violent side to Helen. She manages to crack open the Assimilator's helmet before he hits her back sending her crashing into a car door. She loses consciousness.

"Helen!" Bob shouts out to her. He frees himself from the ice and runs over to make sure his wife is alright.

"I did not expect that from Elastigirl," the Assimilator replies. "I will keep her secret for however long she can keep it out of respect. However, you have all kept me from doing my business, so if there's nothing else-"

"Ma Ma?" a small voice is heard right below the villain.

The villain looks down to see Jack-Jack staring concerned at his mother. The Assimilator sighs at this odd picture.

"Why the heck would you guys bring a baby with you when you're out saving the world? What's the baby gonna do, poop? The baby doesn't even have any powers yet. He's a distraction if anything."

"You don't know?" Violet asks him.

"Know what?" the Assimilator asks confused. "If the baby has powers or not? Even if the baby had powers, what could this child possibly do against my-"

Suddenly the Assimilator notices that Jack-Jack has disappeared from his side. He looks around for the baby due to confusion. He spots the baby far down the road poking his head out from behind a trash can. Jack-Jack peers at him with angry eyes.

"Okay, so the baby has a new power," the villain walks over to the trash can. "I will soon get it anyways. And then-"

The baby has disappeared again as he arrives to the trash can. The Assimilator is surprised when he tries to find the baby telepathically but can not.

"What the-" the Assimilator ponders as her turns his head.

Suddenly a punch with greater force than he's ever felt before comes crashing into his face. The punch sends the Assimilator crashing through ten buildings across the city. The villain is very dazed from this hit as he gets to his feet. To his astonishment, Jack-Jack is floating in front of him staring at him with a fierce expression.

Jack-Jack then shoots a laser at his face, breaking the helmet completely revealing his long black hair and handsome face. The Assimilator looks up at Jack-Jack who has suddenly burst into flames.

"It appears there is more to you than I thought," he says with a grin. "Show me everything you got!"

* * *

Loud explosions and crashes can be heard throughout the city. The Incredibles and Frozone can hear this from where they were left.

"Shouldn't we try to help Jack-Jack?" Dash asks.

"I don't think we can," Lucious explains. "That baby has so many powers there might not be any limit to them."

"But Jack-Jack tends to need a lot of sleep after using his powers," Helen mentions as she comes to. "He might have limitless powers, but it just takes up too much energy."

"Hey!" Violet exclaims. "Do you think the Assimilator has that weakness as well?"

"Maybe," Bob agrees. "It explains why he kept pausing during the fight. But we can't be sure if he will last as long as or longer than Jack-Jack."

"Than we have to follow them," Elastigirl says standing up. "I have to protect my baby."

They all follow her as she begins to move towards the sounds of the epic fight of powerful beings.

"Ugh, Helen? Lucius?" Bob asks the two of them. "What else was the Assimilator going to say about you two?"

"Umm… Well…" Helen begins to explain. "I guess I have to admit that I sort of had an attraction to Lucious for quite some time, but that's it."

"Same here," Lucius lies. "I guess we were each too ashamed of it because we're married and we don't want to jeopardize it."

"That's exactly it," Helen agrees.

Bob finds this excuse hard to believe, and has his suspicions. He decides not to overreact right now and try to find the truth later.

* * *

"How is this possible??" the Assimilator exclaims.

The fight against Jack-Jack continues to be quite difficult for him. The Assimilator gathers powers from Jack-Jack as they fight, but there appears no end to how many powers Jack-Jack has. Already he has gained phasing through solid objects, a metallic form, and a savage beast form from the baby, but Jack-Jack continues to use other powers that even the old supers had and powers that the villain would have never thought of.

Every time the Assimilator has attempted to hurt Jack-Jack, the baby would use a power to counteract his own. The Assimilator was now on the receiving end of this fighting style he used against the other supers.

"Oh no," the Assimilator realizes. The villain could feel his strength decreasing, his sight was becoming blurred, and his powers were weakening. He could tell that he nearly reached his limit, and that if things continued the way he would collapse from exhaustion.

There was only one hope he had in getting out of this predicament, but it required a certain aspect of his plan to come into an effect soon.

The baby floated in front of him in his monstrous form. The Assimilator attempted to change his form as well, but his strength was too depleted. He had a suspicion that there was another effect at work that he was familiar with, but it was his only hope.

Jack-Jack began to fly straight for him in a furious rage. He was flying at a fast rate that would have probably killed him if the baby made the impact. However, Jack-Jack suddenly changed back into his human form and began to fall before he reached the villain. The Assimilator was glad Jack-Jack was no longer a threat, but he had gained a sudden impulse to protect the child. On an unexpected desire, he dove forward to catch the baby before he hit the ground.

The Assimilator slowly got to his feet and held the infant in his hands. He inspected the baby like a foreign object. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted to save this child, he hadn't felt that way in years. He felt odd by this encounter as Jack-Jack stared back at him with a similar confused expression.

The Assimilator suddenly notices the light hum of a hovercraft over his head and looks up. There he sees a beautiful brunette looking down at him. He felt relieved.

"Jack-Jack!" Helen cries out from a small distance. "Give me my baby!"

The Assimilator looks at Helen as her family and Lucius join her right there ready to fight him. The villain feels compassion for the child he holds and decides to place him gently on the ground.

"I have no desire to harm your son," the dark haired man assures her. "He is a more perfect being than I."

The Assimilator takes a few steps aside as the hovercraft floats down to his eye level. Helen rushes over to pick up her baby and then backs away from the villain.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bob proclaims, taking a few steps towards him.

"I am finished here for now. You may feel free to track me down, I will gladly continue this again. Just be glad that I didn't destroy your city."

"Oh no you don't!" Bob exclaims, running towards him. "We're bringing you to jail!"

Suddenly the brunette leaps over the Assimilator and kicks Mr. Incredible in the chest. He is surprised to find the kick hurt him as he falls backwards.

"What just happened?" Dash exclaims. "That kick didn't look that strong."

"It wasn't her kick," the villain exclaims. "It was Mr. Incredible. His strength has been completely diminished from her powers. Allow me to introduce my associate, my polar opposite, my soul mate, Agent Zero. Her power weakens supers in a ten meter radius."

"That means we have a better chance against you!" Lucius exclaims running towards him. Agent Zero blocks his way. Lucius tries to fight her with his fists, but her fighting skills surpasses his. Lucius ends up knocked to the ground.

"I am the only person my love considers equal to him," Agent Zero tells him. "Without your powers, you can't beat me."

Helen hands Jack-Jack over to Violet and tries to attack the Assimilator as well, but Agent Zero again defends the villain. Helen manages to get a few decent blows onto the nimble brunette, but Agent Zero knocks Elastigirl down as well. Lucius, Bob, and Helen all try to attack the woman at once, but they are not successful. The children stare in disbelief.

"Zero!" the Assimilator shouts to her from the cockpit of the hovercraft. "We're done here, let's go!"

Agent Zero leaps back onto the hovercraft, then they begin to ascend.

"We shall meet again," the Assimilator announces to our heroes. "But next time, I will search for you. Well, perhaps only a fraction of you…"

With that last comment, the Assimilator and Agent Zero fly off into the distance in their hovercraft. Helen, Bob, and Lucius remain on the ground greatly hurt from the entire battle even as their powers come back. Jack-Jack begins to sleep peacefully in Violet's embrace.

"What are we going to do now?" Dash asks.

"We need to go home and tend to our wounds," Violet announces. "We're in no position to chase after those two."

"Will we ever be in any position to chase after them?"

"I… I don't know…"

* * *

The hovercraft is soaring high into the air above the clouds. The city remains miles away behind them. The Assimilator is about to dose off as Agent Zero pilots the hovercraft.

"Kevin?" she asks him.

"What is it Rachael?"

"I succeeded in my mission."

"I knew you would, it all went according to plan."

"But you've used up more power than you said you would. Look at you… You're a wreck."

"There was a minor miscalculation, but all I require now is sleep."

"But you did get all of their powers right?"

"Yes I did, however Jack-Jack seems to have more powers than I could have ever imagined."

"The baby??"

"Yes, the baby. I gained a few powers from him, but I fear he has other powers he has yet to reveal."

"Is that even possible?"

"I think it is. I thought I was the one the prophecy mentioned, but I now think it might be him."

"So we're going to use him instead? But I thought you-"

"He nearly beat me. He would have killed me if you hadn't came… It's him, I'm sure of it. He will be the way of the future."

"So we're going to capture him?"

"Yes, but there is someone else I wish to capture along with him."

"Who?"

"Someone who can keep the child under control…" the Assimilator falls asleep. Agent Zero decides to focus on flying the two of them back to their hideout and will save further questions for later.

* * *

The Incredibles and Frozone are escorted to a limousine by government agents. Reporters flock over them to ask many questions: who was the villain, was he defeated, and what else happened. Our heroes remain quiet as the agents tell the reporters that the situation is complex right now since the supers require medical attention. The reporters continue to pester away.

They all climb into the limousine and find Mr. Dipper sitting there waiting for their arrival. The vehicle begins to move when they all sit down on the leather seats.

"Boss!" Mr. Incredible exclaims. "Hey… what are you doing here?"

"I've told you before Bob, there's no need to be formal with me."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Helen asks.

"While you were fighting the potential threat to our city," the old man explains. "There had been a breach at the agency. Someone broke into our main vault, and left with one of our most classified files."

"Does this have anything to deal with the people we went up against today?" Lucius asks.

"We have high reasons to believe that the man you fought was merely distracting the city from his real target," Mr. Dipper explains as he reaches into his briefcase. "Tell me, does this woman look familiar?"

Mr. Dipper hands Mr. Incredible photographs of black and white camera shots. The rest of them take a look at the pictures as Bob shuffles through them. What they see is a masked woman fighting her way through many armed guards, and then running down many hallways. One of the pictures has a much clearer image of the beautiful woman.

"We just met her!" Helen exclaims. "The villain, the Assimilator, had a woman come to help him escape. He called her Agent Zero."

"Hmm," Mr. Dipper ponders to himself. "It's good you have confirmation of this. Could you all give me a detailed description of what occurred?"

All of the Supers described in their perspective what had happened not too long ago. They go into descriptions of what the Assimilator and Agent Zero were capable of, and they even mention the fact that Jack-Jack saved their lives.

"So you all caught a good look at this, Assimilator?

"Yeah," Dash explains. "His whole costume eventually got torn up from fighting Jack-Jack."

"Is this him?" Mr. Dipper shows them a rendered picture that looked very much like the man under the mask except for the length of his hair.

"Yeah, that's pretty close," Violet says. "Except for his haircut."

Mr. Dipper sighs at this news. He appears to be very troubled. He reaches into his briefcase and takes out a file folder. It is marked classified.

"Over twenty years ago," he says handing Helen the folder for her to look at. She looks through it and finds many documents with pictures and diagrams. "We had began running experiments in order to produce our own superheroes. We called it Project Super."

"What sort of tests?" Bob asks.

"We tested certain radiations and chemicals on numerous lab animals. We eventually were able to build a machine that we thought was a complete success. Our first human subject gained incredible powers. You came to know her as Stratogale."

"She never mentioned that to anyone," Lucius exclaims. "We all assumed her powers were from birth."

"We entrusted her and a few others to keep it a secret," Mr. Dipper explained. "Quite a few people we tried this on ended up dying not too long afterwards."

Everyone is shocked when Mr. Dipper tells them this gruesome news.

"We discovered that most human beings cannot ever gain super powers even by force. Only the natural powers are stable. There was however some babies we tried these experiments on. They all survived, but we never found any specific proof that they gained any powers whatsoever as they got older. We ended up closing off the entire program when our funding was cut."

"Who were these children?"

Helen looks through the files even further and discovers pages with test subject profiles. She is surprised to see a familiar face in it.

"Bob!" she motions to him to look at the picture. "Take a look."

Bob takes a look at the picture and he recognizes the little, freckled boy.

"Buddy?"

"Yes, we thought he wasn't a super when he became older. However, we found his brainwave readings peculiar at the time. We have reason to believe he was a super in the end. His genius brain was his power."

"I would have never thought…" Bob says as he turns the page to find another more familiar face. "Mirage??"

"She never had any powers, but it seems she stuck by Buddy quite a bit. Him and two other children."

Bob flips through the pages to find pictures of the Assimilator as a young boy and Agent Zero as a girl.

"You knew about all of this and never warned us??" Helen asks him enraged at this betrayal.

"We had no solid evidence that they were-"

"Stop it!" Bob shouts at him squeezing his fists in anger. "We don't want any excuses for what you have done!"

"I am sorry for what our agency has done," Mr. Dipper explains. "But the past is irreverent now. This so called 'Agent Zero' had broke into our vault and stole a copy of this file."

"What would they want with this?" Lucious asks.

"We're not sure," Mr. Dipper says. "But they maybe after building the same machine that gave them their powers."

"Why would they do that?" Dash asks. "They already have super powers."

"They don't need it for themselves," Violet realizes. "They need it to give normal people powers."

"The machine takes up quite a bit of energy, and it can only work on one person at a time," Mr. Dipper explains. "It would take them years to get even a decent amount of super powerful beings."

Helen ponders over the pictures they were just looking at. She begins to have a hunch.

"Syndrome's evil genius turned out to be a super power correct?"

Mr. Dipper is confused at her question. "Yes, that's right…"

"Well, the Assimilator told us that he was childhood best friends with Buddy, and had eventually started to work under him…"

"What are you getting at?" Bob asks her.

"If the Assimilator had gained powers from the supers, what if he also gained Syndrome's power? He would have as much intelligence as him! Who knows what that madman will do with those plans. He probably could redesign the whole thing-"

Mr. Dipper's eyes grow wide. "My God! There maybe no telling what he will do…"

Mr. Dipper reaches for the intercom to call the driver.

"Henry, get back to the agency quickly. We have a lot of work to do."


	5. The Truth Comes Out

The Incredibles have been bandaged up, fed, and sent home after their short stay at the agency. Frozone went back to get his car that he left in an alleyway.

Bob lags behind as Helen leads the children into the house. The children walk to their rooms to sleep. Both Violet and Dash have been grounded for their behavior, but they're too troubled to really care. He stares at her with a concerned thought. _Was Helen and Lucious hiding more than they told me? Their explanation for what the Assimilator said seemed awfully suspicious._

"Bob, are you alright?" Helen asks him looking back at him. She was already leaning to hold the house door open with Jack-Jack sleeping in her arms, and Bob was still at the end of the front walkway.

"I'm fine," Bob lies with an uncomfortable smirk as he begins to walk towards her. "Just thinking about what we need to do against the Assimilator for next time."

"Don't stress too much about it for now," Helen suggests him. "If we can manage to find him before he regenerates his powers, than he shouldn't be a problem."

"What about that woman he had with him?" Bob asks as he walks past her through the door.

"We should be able to handle her without our powers," Helen states as she lets the door close behind her. "I was able to get a few hits on her when I was already hurt and tired from the fight beforehand."

"I guess you're right," Bob claims as he walks to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink. "But if we know the two of them well enough, they'll have some sort of defensive strategy. I mean the agency hasn't even been able to track them-"

"I'm sure the agency will find them," Helen assures him as she lays Jack-Jack in his playpen to sleep. "And they will help us when we have to infiltrate their hideout, wherever it is. They've done this before when we've had this difficult of foes to face."

"I hope you're right," Bob says as he brings a bowl of chips and a soda to the living room. He places them on the coffee table and stares at Helen's round ass as she is bending over to caress her sleeping baby. Bob goes up and pinches her butt cheek. She squeals and stands straight up. Bob then wraps his arms around Helen in a loving embrace. "I've missed this. I'm sorry I've had so much work to do. And I'm sorry about the whole Mirage thing. I swear nothing has even happened at all."

"I know," Helen sighs, smiles, and holds his arms tenderly. "I'm sorry about the whole Lucious thing too. Nothing has happened with us either…"

Bob turns Helen around slowly, looks into her eyes, and kisses her on the lips lightly. Helen kisses him back, and then they share a more passionate kiss.

Bob has a puzzled expression when he pulls away as he licks his lips. He asks, "Have you been eating mints lately?"

Helen blushes and turns around. She remembers that she gave Lucius a blowjob and let him cum in her mouth as he was driving. She forgot to brush her teeth to get rid of the aftertaste. _But it tasted so good! His big, black penis felt so good against my tongue and in my throat. His cum tastes like mint. But how do I explain this to Bob?_

"Helen?"

"Yeah…" Helen turns back around to explain. "I decided to start taking mints lately. I keep on burping disgusting mixes of food, and this is the only way to get rid of it."

"Ok…" Bob looks at her suspiciously.

"Never mind about that now," Helen tells him, jumping up onto him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Bob is startled and grabs her butt to keep her upright. She strokes his face and whispers into his ear. "Get me out of these clothes and have your way with me."

Bob was turned on, yet confused. "Aren't you tired from the fight? I mean we both took a lot of hits."

"You know me Bob," Helen tells him to his face seductively. "A fight like that turns me on."

Bob can't help but grin at this and scrambles upstairs to get Helen into the bedroom. Helen giggles as he brings her upstairs. She wonders when and where it would be good to have sex with Lucious again. She also realizes she has to start buying a lot of Altoids.

* * *

Mr. Dipper is in the control room at the agency with several people working at computers. The room reminds him of the inside of a submarine from his old days in the Navy.

"Has anyone found any trace of these two yet?"

"Nothing yet sir," a woman replies. "Their hovercraft hasn't left any trace from where they left."

"What about any high energy levels anywhere on the globe? We have a good idea of what they're doing, so there must be a trace of something somewhere…"

"Russia isn't claiming anything," says one guy.

"North and South Korea are quiet," says another.

"Nothing in China or Japan."

"None of the countries in Western Europe have found anything suspicious."

"Maybe they're waiting for a better time?"

"We can't afford to do that," Mr. Dipper claims. "They've kept quiet this long, we can't assume that they're gonna wait for…"

An idea suddenly comes to Mr. Dipper. He isn't sure, but he has a good hunch. He goes over to the people calling other countries.

"Tell every country representative to keep a lookout on any high powered generators they have or any subatomic weapons they have."

"Sir?"

"We don't know what else they might need." Mr. Dipper calmly tells them all. "It might still take a while for them to finish whatever they're building since they just stole the file records from us."

"What else is there that they need? We could probably trace that…"

"I know for a fact that they can get whatever other materials for this thing anywhere, so it's useless to try. The only thing we can do now is wait to find them."

* * *

Several days have gone by. The superheroes' wounds have all healed up nicely. Jack-Jack has been sleeping a lot, but he has progressively become more and livelier as time goes on. Helen has been sneaking off and Lucious sneaks over to have their affair every weekday while the children were at school and Bob was at work. She has been careful every day to assure herself that she has time to complete all of the chores around the house. Bob has had his suspicions, but nothing has convinced him to look into it.

Right now, Helen lies in Lucious's bed naked with her black lover laying right next to her lover. She has her back turned to him as Lucious kisses up her hip, past her arm, and up to her neck. Helen moans with delight.

"You really enjoy this don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah. I like it when my neck is kissed. It tickles and-"

"No, I meant having sex with me."

"Of coarse I do," Helen turns over to kiss him on the lips. "Why else would I voluntarily come over every weekday?"

"Are you still having sex with Bob?"

"Well… yes," Helen thought this was obvious. "Why?"

Lucious sighs and rolls away from her. "I haven't had sex with my wife in a long while."

"I'm sorry, that must be hard."

"I'm not sorry," Lucious admits. "Lately I haven't wanted to anyways."

"But she's your wife. Why wouldn't…?"

Lucious turns over to confront Helen. "We've been talking about getting a divorce a lot lately."

"What?" Helen is startled. "Why? You two were such a great couple…"

"We just don't love each other anymore. I know she hasn't been sneaking off with another man, but I feel like I've found someone else…"

Helen leans up from this surprise. "You're… in love with me?"

"Yes I am." Lucious leans up to look at her face to face. "I've always been in love with you since the day I met you. Please Helen, when I get the divorce finalized… will you run away with me?"

"I…" Helen is overcome by shock. She didn't expect this at all. Secretly she wants to go through with it, but she convinces herself that she can't. "I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I want to be around you as much as possible, but I don't think I can leave my husband yet, or my kids…"

"Helen," Lucious whispers softly to her as he strokes her cheek with his hand. She smiles sweetly at this. "I love having your kids around, but I want to be with you. I'll let you think about this for a while, okay? We will figure something out."

"Thank you Lucious," Helen tells him. "I need to think about all of this. Though if you really do love me and this isn't just sex, could we go out sometime? I want to actually go on a date for once."

"Anything you want…"

They smile and begin making out profusely. Helen rolls on top of Lucious and breaks away from the kiss. She begins to kiss and lick his muscular chest as she crawls down from his face. She makes her way past his stomach down lower and lower. Lucious is excited by this taunting behavior of hers. Helen finally starts to suck his enormous cock, making him moan like crazy.

* * *

Much later from now, Lucious will shove his proud dick deep into her tight pussy on the very bed his own wife sleeps on. Helen is only turned on by that notion.

Bob is at work right now working hard on a big stack of papers. His mind keeps wandering to the image of Mirage and then to his wife with Lucious.

Mirage comes into his office wearing her usual sexy outfit. She holds two bags of food and a tray of two sodas from the local fast food restaurant.

"It's lunchtime," she reminds him, shaking the bags.

Bob looks up hearing the pitter patter of fries and hamburgers bouncing in paper bags. His stomach surprises him with a growl.

"Thank you Mirage. You may feel free to have a seat."

"I got your favorite," she hands him his bag and drink. She sits down and watches him stare into bag. She senses something amiss. "What's wrong? Isn't the hamburger with bacon your favorite?"

"Oh yeah… It is…"

"Is there something bothering you? I've never seen you stare at your food for that long before eating it."

Bob sighs. "There's been a lot going on lately."

"I heard about that fight with the Assimilator and Agent Zero. I'm sorry you weren't able to catch them."

"That's not it," Bob tells her. She is troubled by his concerned face. "During the fight with him, he read our minds and revealed a few truths."

Mirage is very interested to hear this. "Like what?"

"Well, you see…" He stares at Mirage's innocent expression and feels ashamed. He turns away embarrassed fiddling with his fingers. "I sort of had… an attraction… to you."

"Really?" Mirage asks happily. She wants to say more, but Bob interrupts her before she can.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I'm married, and you're now working for me. It's just that I've been around you all the time…"

"Oh…" Mirage realizes. She seems saddened by his apology, but gives a modest smile. "Don't worry about it. I won't trouble you with that…"

"Thank you…"

"I am flattered though…"

Bob turns to her surprised. He watches as she looks at him with seductive eyes as she takes a big bite out of her sandwich. She then nibbles on a fry playfully and then sips the straw with her pouty lips. She hums at it's deliciousness. Bob finds this tease sexy, but he turns away embarrassed for staring. Mirage turns and smile to herself.

"There's something else," Bob tells her.

"What else?" she asks attentively.

"Helen and Lucious used to go out."

"Really??"

"And they still have feelings for each other…"

Mirage looks at his sad expression and feels sorry for the big superhero. She walks over to rub his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay, I know your wife loves you. You know that as well. She's a lucky woman to have you in her life."

"I don't even know anymore," Bob claims. "They have been really odd about the whole incident, and she doesn't call while I'm at work as often anymore…"

"If you want to be around her more often, than you've got to show her that you love her. Take her out somewhere, talk to her about it." She suggests. "Don't get stressed out about this."

Bob turns to her and smiles. "Thank you."

Mirage smiles back at him.

Bob recalls something else on his mind. "By the way, I talked to Mr. Dipper about something as well, and he handed me a file that-"

Just then the phone rings. Bob reaches over to answer it and Mirage waits there patiently for him to finish with the call.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Incredible?" the voice of a petite, strange woman asks into the phone.

Bob sighs in annoyance. "Hello Edna."

"I have something to show you-"

"Edna, I'm at work, you'll have to show me new costume designs some other time. I really-"

"It's not about freaken costumes!" she shouts. "I have some footage from the cameras on my estate. I should have looked at this earlier, but I've been so busy lately, and my guards can barely spot these things-"

"Edna," Bob replies even more aggravated. "I'll see it when I get the chance."

"It has your wife on it."

"Helen?" Bob recalls her trip to Edna's not too long ago. "She was over at your place to have the locator fixed."

"Yes, well she apparently came in through the front gate with her bike, but I can't seem to find her when she leaves except for when she's already behind the gate again driving away..."

"There's probably a good explanation for that," Bob says. He assumes Helen wanted to leave as soon as possible without having Edna talk her way into having her stay longer.

"I'm trying to figure that out as well, but I can't help but have my suspicions. Lucious was over at the time and he told me-"

"Wait… Lucious was there too?" He asks surprised. Mirage also seems surprised by his reaction.

"Your wife didn't tell you?" she asks acting surprised. "Well, he was staying over in my guest room while I was refitting him for his new costume. I found him in his room naked at some point with the sheets covering his pride. He said Helen left already and that he'd give the locator to her later. He seemed to be acting very unusual though…"

Bob is nervous when he hears this. He recalls seeing the locator on the kitchen counter that same night. "Thank you Edna, I will talk to Helen about it."

"There's something else," Edna reluctantly mentions. "We also found Frozone's and Elastigirl's costumes torn up in the trash. Has she been using her backup costume?" "I… I don't know." Bob has a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut.

"Well sorry to bother you at work. I'll speak with you later, darling."

"I'll call you if I need anything," he tells her hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Mirage asks.

"I'm sorry Mirage," Bob tells her. "We'll have to have lunch some other time. I lost my appetite."

Mirage looks at his angry scowl, but she can see a tear try to come out. She sadly leaves him with his lunch.

* * *

It is nighttime and Lucious waits with Bob in his car listening to the police scanner. They are both wearing their costumes ready to kick bad guy butt. As they wait, they share more stories about the good old days. On the outside it appears that they are laughing and having a good time, but both of them truly feel a little awkward about this. After Bob's last story, they laugh for a little bit until it comes to an uncomfortable silence.

"So Bob…" Lucious ponders. "I'm just wondering, why are we doing this again? I mean the supers are back so there's no need to be sneaking off like this anymore."

"Well, Helen does know what we're up to, so it's not really as secretive anymore. I don't know, I just like some old habits we had. I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"You could have just invited me to go bowling. We don't always have to fight crime you know."

"But we've tried bowling and it just wasn't working for us. We've even tried pool and the bar. Face it, crime fighting is the most fun we've ever had together."

"But we do that everyday without each other's company now."

"Well, lately it has been really slow, but I'm sure tonight will be different."

"Whatever…"

"Hey," Bob looks at him concerned. "How has it been lately? Has your marriage been working lately?"

Lucious sighs. "Not really, we're finalizing a divorce."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it's just not there anymore. She was into me at the beginning when I was a superhero, then she was glad just to have a husband, but then she started to get mad at me for becoming a superhero again."

"Couldn't you two work things out? I mean, she must understand a hero's lifestyle-"

"Some people were just not meant to be married to a superhero… But you were lucky enough to find another super as well."

"Yeah, Helen and I are lucky, but we've had our problems like every other couple. I think it's worth it anyways."

"That's cool," Lucious smiles uncomfortably and turns his head to the window.

"Hey Lucious…"

"What Bob?"

"When you and Helen were dating…"

"Hey, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah I know, but I was just wondering how far you two…"

"Oh no," Lucious assures him. "We never had sex when we were dating."

"Okay," Bob says relieved. But then he is troubled by Lucious's wording. _Never had sex while we were dating? Does that mean they've had sex while I've been married to Helen?_

Lucious notices Bob trailing off into his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey listen, do you still have feelings for-"

"I just told you," Lucious tells him annoyed. "It was a long time ago…"

"Right… I was just wondering though. Edna called earlier today telling me about the day Helen went to get our locator fixed."

"Yeah," Lucious says uncomfortably. "What about it?"

"She says she found her costume and yours torn up in the trash as well as some weird footage of her leaving the compound stealthily."

Lucious gets nervous by this, but thinks of an explanation. "I did talk to Helen that day Bob. She had just come from a big fight with a super villain who tore up her uniform. As for my uniform, I just tore it up cause I didn't like it anymore. My new one is so much better…"

"Alright…"

They sit there uncomfortably silent until the police mention on their radios of a robbery at the jewelry shop in progress. They both forget all about their troubles, and get excited as they drive off to save the day.

* * *

Bob arrives home after his superhero work. Helen is there waiting up for him in her nightgown.

"Hi honey, how was your time with Lucious?"

"We managed to put some criminals away. It was great! You should have been there!"

"That's nice honey. Come up to bed when you're ready."

"Helen?" He asks her with an unsettling voice as she's about to walk up the stairs.

She turns around. "What is it Bob?"

"Edna called me while I was at work…"

"Really?" Helen asks surprisingly. "What did she want to talk about? A new costume idea?"

"She said she found footage of you leaving the compound all sneaky like after you got the locator fixed."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to talk to her again. I had things to do…"

"She also says she found your costume torn up in the trash with Lucious's."

"I told you, I fought a monster earlier-"

"Lucious says it was a villain."

"He must have misheard me. He was there and I spoke to him briefly."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Helen," Bob says as he steps up to her. He looks down at her worried face. "It's obvious that's something is wrong here. I'm not an idiot."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me!" he shouts.

"I'm not lying!" she shouts back.

"Oh come on Helen!" he tells her pacing back and forth aggravated. "You've been acting weird for a while now. You haven't been calling me while I've been at work, I can't seem to reach you while you're here at all anymore, you've looked more and more nervous every day, and you started eating Altoids!"

"What's wrong with my new mint crave?"

"You can't stand the things Helen! They're too strong for you!"

"They're not too strong for me! They're just fine!"

"You've had nasty looks wherever… Forget about the Altoids for a moment! What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing! Will you just drop it?"

"I can't just drop it!" he screams breaking the coffee table by just applying pressure to it with his bare hand. Helen is worried at his anger. Bob notices this and tries to relax. "I'm sorry if I scared you…"

"Just leave me be," Helen says running up to her bedroom to cry.

"Wait, Helen!" Bob cries out running after her. She slams the door shut at the top of the stairs before Bob can even take a step up. He feels so low now and rests his head on the stair railing. He notices a small figure scurrying in the living room downstairs. "Alright Dash, Violet. Come out."

Dash pokes his head out from the kitchen doorway. Violet suddenly appears in the center of the room in her costume. They both look at Bob with worried expressions.

"What were you and mom fighting about?" Dash asks concerned.

"It's nothing kids."

"Didn't seem like nothing," Violet points out.

Bob sighs. "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Did mom do something wrong?" Dash asks.

"I hope not."

"What do you think she did?" Violet asks.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to be sleeping down here tonight. You two go to bed, okay?"

With that, the children went up to their rooms to sleep, but they both knew something big was going on. Bob stayed and made space for himself on the couch. He stayed up for quite a while wondering about what he should do before dozing off to sleep. Helen was in her room crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Bob has gone off to work. He tried to apologize to Helen before he left, but she just ignored him. Bob sadly pulls away in his car. The children are worried when they pass by their mother to go to school. They each hug her and kiss her goodbye, but she says nothing.

Helen tends to Jack-Jack who has become almost entirely lively again. He plays with her for a while and then dozes off. Helen looks at her beautiful angel.

Just then the doorbell rings. Helen rushes over to answer it. Lucious is there with a smile. Before he can say anything, Helen wraps her arms around him as she starts to shiver. Lucious can sense that she's about to cry.

"Hey, hey…" Lucious whispers to her, stroking her hair to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bob," she sadly cries out. "He suspects too much! We can't keep hiding it from him!"

"It's okay, we knew this would happen sooner or later. Do you want to lay down and talk?"

"Just take me and Jack-Jack to your place. I can't stand being here right now."

"Alright."

Lucious waits as Helen goes back in to carry Jack-Jack with her to the car in his traveler with a baby bag. Lucious gently leads her into the car and drives off with her.

* * *

Bob can barely keep his concentration on his work as he taps his pen against his desk. His mind is elsewhere.

"Bob?" Mirage asks, knocking on the open door. "Is everything okay?"

"Helen and I had a fight last night," Bob tells her. "We haven't spoken since then. I feel like an idiot for getting angry at her."

"If you love her, try calling her to apologize."

"I've tried this morning, but she won't talk to me. She's too stressed out…"

Mirage senses his deep sorrow and feels bad for him. She takes a peak out of the office doorway to look for anyone watching. "Go to her."

"What?"

"Just go to her. Leave here to fix your marriage."

"But I have work to do-"

"I'll take care of it. This is critical to you. Just go check up on her."

Bob smiles at her generosity. "Thanks Mirage."

He packs up everything and rushes out the door. Mirage stares at him smiling.

* * *

Lucious and Helen arrive back at his place. Helen sets the sleeping Jack-Jack down while Lucious closes the door. He stares longingly at Helen in her despair and forgets to lock the door.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Lucious asks walking over to her. "Some food, drink-"

Helen abruptly turns around to kiss him passionately. Lucious finds this kiss odd, since she's being more forceful than ever before. He breaks away surprised as he gasps for breath.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Take me with you…"

"What…?"

"Take me with you. Get me out of here. I just can't take it anymore…"

"Hey. Hey…" He calms her down by stroking the back of her head. "It's okay. I'll do whatever you want, but you have to wait for me to finalize my divorce. It will only be a few more days."

"Thank you," Helen smiles at him.

He places his hand on her chin and they kiss avidly. Lucious lifts her up by the legs and carries her to the kitchen where he sits her on the countertop. He goes to a cabinet to get a new bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream.

"Oh…" Helen giggles at this provocative suggestion. "I've never tried this before…"

"I've always wanted to do this with you," Lucious admits as he places the bottle and can beside her. "Now's the best time to try…"

Lucious begins to unbutton Helen's shirt as she unfastens his belt and pants. Both her shirt and his pants are thrown aside as they suck on each other's tongues. Helen strips of his shirt, Lucious pulls down her skirt and panties, Helen pushes down his underwear with her toes, and Lucious unhooks Helen's bra. She sits on the countertop fascinated by Lucious's naked body as Lucious is infatuated by hers.

Lucious then pushes on Helen's shoulders, forcing her to lean backwards. He takes the bottle of syrup and can of whipped cream, and he drizzles Helen from her chest to her feet. Lucious begins to it lick off of her breasts first, then her stomach, and then her feet up her legs. He rolls her over to cover her butt cheeks with the dessert toppings and licks away there. He nibbles a little. Then he rolls her over, drizzles over her crotch, and cleans off her pussy with his tongue. She enjoyed this entire experience profusely.

"I have such a craving for chocolate," Helen tells him after he's done licking his lips. She licks his face clean where there was still chocolate and cream.

Helen steps off the counter and hoists Lucious up. She leans him backwards as he had done with her and begins to pour the syrup and whipped cream over her chest, his stiffening penis, and his balls. She licks away at his chest and nibbles a bit with her teeth. Lusious breathes deeply in enjoyment as she licks her way down his torso. Helen licks his balls and penis of the whipped cream. She sucks them clean of the chocolate syrup with such forcefulness. Lucious cries out in ecstasy as she drags her teeth lightly along his shaft. Helen then playfully squeezes her breasts together over his penis and rubs it hard.

Once Lucious feels good and ready, he climbs off the counter, lifts Helen back up to sit her down, stretches her legs apart, and starts trusting his dick into her. She lays back howling in enjoyment as he continues to hump her hard. Helen then pushes Lucious away, gets off of the counter, pushes him back onto the counter, and then she jumps on top of him. She bounces away, allowing his big dick to penetrate her deep. Lucious firmly grabs her breasts and ass from time to time.

"Aw Helen!"

"Aw Lucious!"

"Aw Helen!!"

"Aw Lucious!!"

"Aw Helen!!!"

"Aw Lucious!!!"

At that last outburst, Lucious feels himself explode deep inside of Helen. Helen smiles as she feels the warm, gooey liquid being shot into her body. She lays down on top of him breathing heavily from such strenuous activity.

"Wow…" she looks at the smears of brown and white. "Looks like we made a mess here."

"I'll clean it up later," Lucious admits. "Right now, I just want to stay inside of you…"

They smile, kiss, and continue their sexual escapades around the apartment.

* * *

Bob returns home from work early. He rushes in through the door into the house to find Helen.

"Honey?" he calls entering the door. "Honey? Where are you?"

He hears no response. His heart is filled with dread and suspicion.

"Helen?"

He searches everywhere for her, but he finds no trace of her or Jack-Jack.

"Helen?"

He starts to get frustrated when he finds no sign of her. But then he finds her locator remote on the kitchen table. He figures she might have left it going on super hero duty, at least that's what he hopes for. Bob slowly reaches for the remote and debates to himself whether or not to press it for Helen's location. He decides he must know where she in order to fulfill his curiosity. Surely enough, when he presses the button the locator shows her exact location, but it only filled him with dread when he realized where she was.

* * *

The Assimilator is working hard at a computer monitor when Agent Zero comes into his laboratory. She runs up to him concerned.

"Stop it Kevin," she tells him as she tries to tear him away from the screen. "You need more rest."

"I need to get ready Rachael," he claims as he continues to work at his station. "I've been planning this for years, and I can't keep waiting anymore."

"But you're burning up still," Rachael claims as she feels her forehead. "Your body still needs to adapt to the new powers you've gained."

"I'm just making some modifications to my suit. I need my suit to be able to become invisible as I do, stretch as I do, resist friction-"

"I told you that I'll be handling things around here while you're sleeping."

"You can't do everything for me."

"Wanna bet?" she challenges as she lightly rubs his chest with her fingers.

"Is that the only reason you want me to rest?" Kevin asks with a smile. "In order for us to have sex?"

"Come on," she tells him as she kisses his cheek. "We haven't been able to do it for a while, and you're in no condition to do so now. You need rest or you won't be able to do anything…"

Kevin sighs. "Alright, I'll behave, but have you been keeping an eye on the two of them?"

"A very watchful eye," she admits as she helps him up and walks him out of the room. "Jack-Jack still sleeps a lot, but Mrs. Smith seems to be very active in her affair. It seems that Bob is moving to their location as we speak…"

"Good," Kevin smiles. "Things are going as I predicted…"

* * *

Bob slowly walks up to Lucious's apartment door. He can not find the nerve to speak at this time due to his deep concerns. Bob knocks on the door a few times. He hears no answer. He reaches for the doorknob. To his surprise he finds it unlocked. Bob opens the door slowly and walks in.

He peers around the hallway as he walks his way down it. Bob finds Jack-Jack sleeping in his carryon chair.

"Hey little guy," he whispers as he tiptoes towards his son. "How's my boy? Have you seen Mommy?"

Jack-Jack opens his eyes slightly to look at his father, and then goes back to sleep.

Bob hears some deep breathing coming from somewhere. He recognizes it as Lucious's. His concern rises as he looks for where the sound is coming from. To his dread, Bob listens closely to find the sound coming from Lucious's bedroom.

Bob slowly and quietly walks towards the bedroom door. There is just barely a crack of light he can see coming from the open door. He lightly pushes on the door to open it further and looks into the room. He is in total shock as he watches the spectacle that takes place on Lucious's bed.

Lucious is simply lying naked on his back as Helen, who is also naked, bends over his crotch. Neither of them notice the eye gazing at them as Helen forces Lucious's penis to slide in and out of her narrow yet expanding throat. Lucious just keeps his eyes closed holding Helen's head with one hand as she gives him a sensational, deep throat blowjob.

Bob can not turn away from the sight of his own wife having an affair with his best friend. He is petrified from the fear, wishing this was only a dream, hoping that it's not real, yearning to wake up from this horrid nightmare.

Lucious then lifts Helen up to his face to kiss her passionately, grab her breasts and ass, and then he shoves his grand hard-on into her lovely pussy. Bob can barely take the sight as Helen and Lucious push up and down against each other's pelvis as they scream in pleasure. Bob turns away and steps away from the door, as he listens to them continue for some time.  
"Oh my God…" Helen says as she exits the room. "Bob?"

Bob turns around to see his beloved Helen look at him with a surprised face and wearing nothing but a see through nighty. He turns away in remorse and anger, and he charges towards the window.

"Wait!" Helen cries after him.

Bob crashes through the glass and plummets to the ground below. He lands on his hands and feet cracking the sidewalk. City folk are astounded at this spectacle. Helen watches from the shattered window above as Bob makes a dash for it down the street.

"What the hell happened?" Lucious asks as he comes towards the smashed glass.

"It's Bob," Helen says rushing over to her clothes to get dressed. "He spotted us."

"Oh god…" Lucious says, placing his hands on his head. "So he jumped out the window?"

"He must be hurt by this," Helen states getting on her skirt. "I don't blame him."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to him," Helen says, putting on her shirt. "He deserves an explanation."

"Do you have one?"

"Sadly," Helen says. "No…"

She slips on her shoes, dashes towards the window, and leaps out.

"Helen!" Lucious calls after her.

Helen stretches out her body to swing after her husband. All the while she dreads having to see his painful expression.


	6. Attempt at Change

Dash and Violet meet up as school is ends for the day. They both are quite quiet and troubled at the current status of their family. They both walk to the bus with an awkward silence.

"What do you think," Dash tries to break the silence with his question. "Um, is going to happen with mom and dad?"

"I don't know," Violet says. "I can't talk about it now. It's too weird…"

"But if our parents won't stay together, what are we supposed to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. It's their choice and there's nothing we can do to convince them otherwise."

"But-"

"Look," Violet tells him as they step onto the bus. She tries to hold back the painful tears. "Just drop it for now, ok? We'll deal with things as they come along."

Dash stares at her feeling sorry for making her feel bad as she slowly makes her way to a seat. Dash just finds a seat at the back of the bus to keep to himself.

* * *

Bob is still running his way through the city. He can hear Helen calling after him, but he desperately wants to be alone right now to collect his thoughts. He ends up running around circling a building trying to lose her. Helen ends up dropping front of him and he comes screeching to a halt. He is now looking down at her sorry expression.

"Bob," she pleads looking up at him. "Please, can't we just talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Bob asks as he turns around and begins to walk away. "You no longer love me. You seem to have proven that when you-"

"I do still love you Bob, I truly do," Helen explains as she walks after him. "But you haven't been there for me in our relationship for years."

"I've been busy lately with work and hero business!" he argues with her.

"Yes, and before that, it was always the fact that you hated whatever job you were at!"

"So you turn around and fuck my best friend?"

"It just happened Bob. He wanted me more, and he was willing to spare some time with me. You've spent more time with Mirage-"

"I keep telling you nothing happened!" he tells her to her face.

"Nothing physical has happened, but you're in love with her now… aren't you?"

Bob can't answer, and just turns away.

"I knew it… There was never any point for me to suspect otherwise…"

"That never meant I never stopped loving you…"

"I know. There's a special place in our hearts for each other, but we really can't continue this can we?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be together with someone if you both want to be with someone else as well…"

Bob looks at her in fright. "No… You can't mean… I don't want to lose you!"

"I wish there was another way. But ask yourself; can you honestly forgive me for what I've done?"

Bob pauses to think about it. The rage and sorrow inside of him tells him that forgiveness is out of the question. But he still yearns for her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" He asks her with no emotion.

"You return home to the children. I can't face them right now after what I did to you. It's alright if you tell them that I-"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Thank you."

"What about Jack-Jack? He won't stay calm without you around."

"I'll look after him, just look after Dash and Violet until we can figure things out."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Don't worry. I'll manage. I think it'll be better if you don't know."

"When do you want to talk about this again?"

"We both have things to figure out right now. I want you to talk to Mirage while I figure things out with Lucious."

"I can't do-"

"You have to," Helen assures him as she places her hand on his check. "It's the only chance we have…"

Bob holds her hand tenderly and painfully says, "Alright."

Helen turns around to start stretching over buildings back to Lucious's apartment. Bob is left standing there watching her with tears flooding his eyes.

Helen arrives back to the apartment to find Lucious watching over Jack-Jack.  
Lucious looks at her face with concern. "How did it go?"

Helen looks at him with tears streaming down her face. She painfully replies, "Fine."

Lucious rushes over to hold her as she collapses from the emotional strain. She cries like it is the end of the world.

* * *

Bob has his dinner with Dash and Violet later that evening at the dinner table. Bob plays around with the hamburger helper, corn muffins, and peas on his plate since he doesn't feel very hungry. There is an awkward silence among all three of them as the children wonder where their mother went. Bob never bothered to speak when he got home, so they are left in the dark.

"Where's mom?" Dash asks.

"She's going to be gone for a while," Bob manages to say. "Don't worry about it."

"Where's Jack-Jack?" Violet asks.

"He's with your mother."

"Did something bad happen?" Dash asks.

Bob stops playing with his food, and tries to think of an explanation. "It's nothing you kids need to worry about. Whatever happens, we're still a family."

"Uh, Dad?" Violet asks concerned. "That's not very reassuring. That makes it sound like something bad did happen."

Bob looks at them both and realizes how transparent he appears. He manages to put on a more cheerful expression. "It's okay kids. Your mother will be back here in no time."

Just then the doorbell rings. The children continue to eat as Bob walks over to the door. Mr. Smith opens the door and is surprised to see who's there waiting for him.

"Mirage!"

"Hi Bob," she says to him as she steps inside. "I heard you called in while you were gone and I noticed you never came back to work after you left. Are you okay?"

Bob looks at her feeling comforted at her concern. He looks back into the dining room where his children have been paying attention to the conversation, but they go back to eating as soon as he looks at them.

"We should talk about this somewhere else," Bob tells her. He looks back to his children. "I'm done with dinner for the night. Feel free to have what's on my plate."

Bob escorts Mirage up the stairs to his bedroom. The children look at each other finding this situation weird. They quickly rush from the dinner table, creep up the stairs, and press their ears against the door.

* * *

Helen is still at Lucious's apartment, sitting on his coach tending to Jack-Jack. The window has been covered with a tarp and duck tape for the time being. Lucious is busy cooking dinner for the two of them. Helen feels very sad, but she desperately wants the pain to go away, even for a brief moment.

Helen suddenly gets an idea, so she grabs the phone and starts dialing.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" she asks Lucious.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Did you still want to take me away?"

"Of course I do, but I don't have the resources to get anywhere just like that-"

An old man on the phone answers. "Hello?"

"Hi Smug. It's Helen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

* * *

Bob and Mirage sit on his bed as Bob tries to find the words to speak to her. She stares longingly at him.

"My worst possible fears have come to pass," he explains painfully. "I found Helen and…"

Bob closes his eyes painfully trying to hold back his tears. Mirage feels sorry for him and hugs him. Bob allows the tears to just come streaming out.

"My own wife… And my best friend… How could they?"

"Are you saying that Helen and Lucious were having an affair?"

Bob sobs at that question.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know that was actually happening. After your description, I just assumed-"

"I couldn't even get her back," he admits as he breaks away from her embrace to stand up and pace.

"What?"

"I didn't want to lose her, not even after this whole messed up business. But she knows that I can't forgive her just yet… She suggested that we find out for ourselves who we truly love…"

Mirage is curious by that last statement. "Bob, are you telling me you want to…?"

"I don't know what I want anymore."

Mirage stands up and stares at him. Bob feels nervous at her gaze on him. She steps towards him and grabs the back of his head to bring their faces together. They end up sharing a satisfying kiss. Bob's eyes remain wide at first and then slowly shut as the kiss ends and they break away.

Mirage keeps her hands firmly on Bob's muscular chest. "I was so happy when you told me you had those feelings for me Bob. Truthfully, I had always felt the same way about you. I wanted you ever since I began watching you in the shadows. I wanted you ever since your wife punched me in the face. I even wanted you after you gave me a job. I just can't help myself, but if you want your wife than I am willing to stand aside. I will just-"

Bob places his finger on her lips. They kiss again and Bob holds her up close in a tight embrace. Mirage slides her leg up against the side of Bob's body. Bob slides his hand down over Mirage's smooth leg. They step around to keep their footing as Mirage leads him back to the bed. Suddenly, Mirage breaks away from him and pushes him backwards onto the mattress.

Bob looks up stunned by this action. "Mirage? What are you…?"

"I'm giving myself to you," Mirage states provocatively as she crawls on top of him. "Just lay back as I take care of you…"

"Mirage, I don't think I…" Bob tries to resist as she begins to remove his belt. Mirage stripes him of his shirt, then she takes off her own shirt. Bob is fascinated by the look of her tanned skin with a black bra held tightly against her breasts.

She then leans over to kiss his neck. She crawls backwards kissing his chest, she kisses his stomach down to the rim of his pants. Bob is really turned on by this. Mirage unfastens his pants and slides them off. She then bites the elastic of his boxers and tears them off with only her teeth. Bob is now laying on the bed in his pride and glory. She smiles as his hardening penis twitches with excitement. She grabs hold of it and starts rubbing it with both hands. Bob just lays back in sheer pleasure.

"That's it, just lay back. I'll lead you through this…"

Mirage then licks his penis all over, covering it with saliva as her palms rub against the skin. She then places her lips on the very tip and allows his dick to enter her mouth, it stays outside around her teeth, creating a bulge in her cheeks as she shifts it from one side to the next. Mirage then opens her jaw and allows his dick to enter her mouth even further. She starts moving her head up and down in order to suck on it. She comes up for a quick breath.

"Push my head is as far as you like." She orders Bob.

"But I don't want to gag you…"

"Don't worry about it," she assures him as she continues her pleasurable action.

Bob feels uneasy as he places his hand against the back of her head, feeling her smooth silky hair in his fingers. She hums in gratification. Bob pushes her head down further and further as she's giving him his blowjob. He continues this until his penis is no longer visible. Mirage takes pleasure in knowing that his dick has entered her throat. She comes up for breath again after a good while.

"Now you may do whatever you wish to me," Mirage states as she climbs beside him on her back.

Bob gets up and crawls over her. He removes her bra without ease to reveal her nicely toned nipples. He stats to kiss her neck making her moan with pleasure. He makes his way past her clavicle to her supple breasts. She giggles with a smile as he kisses her nipples. He kisses her down her abs, past her belly button to the rim of her skirt. Bob then shifts backwards on the bed in order to hold up her right foot. He takes off her black high heel shoe ever so gently and kisses her foot. Bob kisses up her firmly toned leg. He lifts up her skirt and takes off her black panties with his teeth. Once her underwear is removed, he takes off her left shoe and begins kissing up that leg. He makes his way to her groin and starts to kiss her sensitive pussy. She squeals blissfully as she tries to find something to grab hold of. Bob finishes his job in that area, takes off her skirt, flips her over, and starts to kiss down her back to her butt cheeks. Mirage closes her eyes and smiles. After that is finished, Mirage leans towards him and kisses him.

"Anything else?" Bob asks.

"I want you inside of me…" she whispers.

Bob sits on the bed and helps Mirage climb on top of his lap. She strokes his hard on before inserting it into her wet vagina. She begins to thrust her body up and down hard, huffing from the sheer excitement and sexual activity. Bob moves in the opposite manor to create more of a plunge into her. They continue this until both of them have their orgasm. Bob lays down on his back and breaths deeply. Mirage falls on top of him, letting her soft, platinum hair rest upon his muscular chest.

"I wasn't wearing a condom," he realizes.

"It's okay," Mirage says. "I don't mind bearing a child with you if need be."

"Mirage…"

Mirage climbs towards his face and sticks her tongue into his mouth for a good, long kiss.

* * *

"I don't get it," Dash says still sitting by his parents' door listening in on the activity going on in the bedroom. "What's going on in there?"

Violet has long passed pulled her ear away from the door after realizing the shocking truth about what happened in her parents' relationship. She just sits by her door in a fetal position extremely disturbed.  
"You're too young to understand," she tells him. "Wait until you're older for the details. But for now, just consider the fact that mom and dad are no longer together."

Dash is confused at that and wants to ask more. Violet crawls into her room and locks the door behind her before he can ask more. Dash looks at his parents' bedroom door and then turns to run down the stairs.

* * *

It is the weekend now and Helen has flown Lucious, Jack-Jack, and herself to the Bahamas for a nice getaway from her current problems. She is enjoying her time with her son and Lucious as they enjoy the beautiful scenery, the tropical food, and the warm salt water to swim in. During the day the three of them share a magical adventure, but at dusk Helen enjoys her evenings spent with Lucious alone having passionate sex by the beach. There are a few habitants who manage to spot their satisfying actions and feel jealous of the two of them.

On that Sunday morning, Helen lays sleeping alone in the hotel bed naked under the white sheets. A light breeze comes through the open window blowing against her back lifting the sheet to uncover her luscious ass. Lucious comes into the colorful bedroom holding a drink for each of them wearing a white robe.

"Good morning Helen," He says waking her up. "You slept well?"

"Yes," Helen says as she yawns and sits up. "I had a very great dream."

"This weekend seems like the best dream ever," Lucious hands her a drink. "If only it could last forever like this."

"Don't say things like that," Helen takes a sip out of her bright yellow cup. "This was a good getaway, but we have to return to the normal world…"

"I know, but I would really like the three of us to stay together."

"What do you mean by that?"

Lucious searches his suitcase for a certain item. "I know you've been through a lot lately, and this seems to be really fast. But I really do love you and I can't hold off on this. I've known you for years and I should have been the one to do this in the first place…"

"Lucious," Helen asks very confused. "What are you trying to get at?"

Lucious turns around with a small black jewelry box. He stays on one knee presenting her this gift. Helen's heart skips a beat as she has a strong suspicion of what's in the box. He lifts it open to show her a very beautiful diamond ring. Helen is touched yet very surprised by this indication.

"Helen Parker," Lucious pronounces. "I know you have been through a rough marriage as of late, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are the only woman I have ever been happy with… Will you marry me?"

"Lucious…" she looks at his adoring face and the ring he is offering to her. She wonders for a moment with debating thoughts in her head. She comes to a conclusion and smiles. "Yes Lucious! I will!"

Lucious laughs excitingly and hugs her tenderly. Helen hugs back with genuine happiness. Lucious then takes the ring out of the box and places it on her hand. They kiss for celebration. Just then there comes a cry from the baby monitor.

"I better go to him," she tells Lucious. The man watches as his newly acquired fiancé gets out of bed, covers her beautiful naked body with a robe, and leaves the room looking back at him with a smile.

Helen looks away from the door still feeling unsure to herself about this. She then rushes over to her baby to find what's wrong. After Helen changes Jack-Jack's diaper, she takes out her wedding ring from her marriage to Bob. She stares at it long and hard wondering about her current husband and her children that she left behind. She hides the ring back in her bag, sets Jack-Jack down in his playpen, and rushes back to the bedroom to have a quick sexual session with Lucious in the shower.

* * *

Mirage has been spending time at the Parker residence for the past few days helping Bob around the house with chores. The children keep their distance away from her and desire their mother back. Mirage feels sad about the children's situation and can not figure out any means to connect with them, but she insists on trying. Meanwhile at work they keep this whole thing a secret.

This morning she is downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast after just waking up. Bob is surprised to find her already up when he comes downstairs. She looks quite sexy as she cooks bacon and eggs with only his button shirt and her underwear on.

"Good morning Bob," she greets him with a smile.

Bob yawns. "Good morning Mirage."

"Oh, just to let you know, I went out and got the paper already. It's there at your place at the-"

"I just remembered," Bob realizes. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

Mirage is curious as to what he wishes to speak about. "What is it?"

"After the whole Assimilator incident," Bob begins to tell her. "Agent Dipper showed us some classified files."

"There's no need to tell me about it," Mirage says as she dishes out breakfast for the entire family and herself. "If it's classified information than I can't know anything about it. It wouldn't be safe."

"Mirage, the file had information about you and Syndrome…"

Mirage pauses at this news. She appears troubled. "What did it say specifically?"

"You two were in this program to gain superhuman abilities."

Mirage looks terrified and nearly faints. Bob rushes over to catch her.

"I've tried to forget about those experiments my entire life," Mirage says softly. "I felt things that haunted me for years, I saw things a child should never watch, I saw people die. Please don't make me remember those days…"

"I'm so sorry," Bob tells her as he embraces her tightly. "I didn't mean to bring back any harsh memories, but there was just something that we were concerned about. The photos of certain other children are of the two new super villains."

Mirage is surprised at this. "Rachael and Kevin?"

"You remember them?"

"The four of us were really close friends," Mirage begins to explain. "We were all really big super hero fans. When the government selected us for it's program, we were so anxious to become super heroes. We didn't know what it would entail…"

"I'm sorry," Bob tries to comfort her as she bares her soul. "You don't have to tell me about the program. Just tell me about Kevin and Rachael."

"Kevin and Rachael were inseparable just as Buddy and I were, though the four of us stood together for a number of years. While Buddy and I were fans yours, Kevin and Rachael were just as big of fans of Elastigirl. After the government program let us go, we began to stray apart…"

"You never noticed Kevin and Rachael having any super powers?"

"No, we didn't. But when the two of them moved away to another town, Buddy began to explode with genius…"

"Hmm…" Bob ponders. "That must defiantly prove that Syndrome's brains were really a super human ability. Rachael's ability must have subdued his powers until she moved away… But what about Kevin? He began to work with you two all those years later."

"He came to us looking for a simple job. He showed no impressive skills or super powers for that matter. I haven't seen him since Buddy fired him for his betrayal… Are you sure it's Kevin who has those super powers?"

"Yes I'm sure. What about Rachael?"

"I haven't seen her in years."

"So you don't know what they might be up to or where they are?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. But they've disappeared from my life."

"Okay," Bob sighs. "Thank you anyways."

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"I'm just wondering," Bob inquires. "Why did you never receive any powers while the others did?"

"I don't know," Mirage states. "I never experienced any changes, except for the fact that my hair changed colors."

Bob is surprised. "You mean that's permanent?"

Mirage laughs. "Yeah it is."

Mirage continues to laugh. Bob starts to laugh as he stares at her, and then tickles her. They begin to play around tickling each other before having breakfast.

* * *

Lucious and Helen have returned from their getaway with Jack-Jack to the city. It is now Wednesday of the next week. Lucious is officially divorced from his wife and Helen has made herself at home in the apartment. The two of them look after Jack-Jack while keeping a very intense sexual lifestyle.

"Hey honey," Helen addresses Lucious as she fixes her hair after having their afternoon screw.

"Yes dear?" he says as he buttons up his shirt.

"Can we go to that fancy restaurant down the street tonight? I really want to have an official celebration."

"Of coarse we can, but who will watch Jack-Jack?"

"It may seem a bit odd, but I have an idea…"

* * *

They have Violet and Dash come over to babysit while they are gone. The children stay silent as they arrive feeling very awkward about the whole situation.

"Hi kids!" Helen greets them with a warm, tender hug. "How have things been going?"

"Why haven't you come home yet?" Dash asks troublesomely.

"Dash," Helen sadly explains. "Your father and I aren't seeing eye to eye anymore. We're doing this to see if we were really meant to be-"

"We don't need any excuses," Violet says as she walks past her. "Where's Jack-Jack?"

"He's asleep in his playpen," Helen states as she walks after her only daughter. "Honey, you must understand…"

"Understand what?" Violet argues. "We know what you did behind dad's back! And now thanks to you, Mirage is there trying to take your place!"

"Mirage and your father…" Helen states in disbelief. "Have been together?"

"I know you're my mother," Violet says shaking her head, "But I can't forgive either one of you."

Helen feels ashamed of herself as Violet locks herself in the bathroom. Dash just passes by his mother to see his baby brother.

"Are we all set?" Lucious coming out from the bedroom tying a tie around his neck. He senses Helen's despair at her children's reaction.

"Ready Lucious," Helen tells him. Helen walks next to him allowing Lucious to escort her out the door.

* * *

They arrive to the restaurant dressed for the occasion. Lucious wears a black tux with a blue shirt underneath. Helen wears a blue dress that hangs from her neck, revealing her bare back, her shoulders, and her front from her neck down below the . Men are distracted at her sexy appearance, staring at the curves of her body and admiring her big, jiggling, built buttocks. Their dates are all jealous of her, but also find Lucious to be attractive as well.

The candle lights on each table give off a romantic glow. The food smells delicious. The musicians play lovely, romantic melodies. Couples dance with compassionate love. The entire atmosphere is filled with passion.

Lucious leads Helen to the table and pulls out the seat for her to sit down. She is pleased when he helps her pull her seat back into the table like a perfect gentleman. Lucious sits himself down right across from her. There are still two empty chairs left, but they pay no heed to these vacant seats. They simple stare at each other as they try to figure out what to order from the menu the waiter hands them. They share a bottle of red wine and bread in the meanwhile.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Helen asks him.

"I was wondering where you might want to have our honeymoon since we had just came back from the Bahamas…"

"I'm not sure, did you want to visit Niagra Falls? Grease? Or maybe Paris…?"

"I can't imagine having sex in France or outside of a waterfall for that matter…"

"Our honeymoon should be more than just sex, it should be a memorable experience."

"You're right, but I would much rather prefer Grease if anywhere," Lucious ponders for a moment. "What about you, what are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering where and when we should have our wedding."

"I've already saved up quite a bit of money," Lucious assures her. "Wherever you want it I could have it set up in a month."

"A month?" Helen is surprised. "Isn't that a little fast?"

"What do you expect Helen? We're superheroes, we'll be busy all of the time. We might not have that much free time to hold off on a wedding."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Besides, I would like for us to be friends with Bob still. We should get married to show that we belong together and that he has to move on."

"I don't think Bob will be like that. He might just get aggravated by the whole situation."

"Well still, I'd like for us to get beyond this," Lucious admits. "I was just wondering Helen… Can you ever imagine having any children with me?"

Helen nearly chokes on her wine. "Isn't it too soon for that?"

"I know we've started soon, and I do want to wait a while after we're married. But still, I would like to have my own child to have and hold. So I was wondering, are you going to go off the birth control pills soon? I know we haven't been using condoms at all, but the pill just seems to be a hassle for you doesn't it?"

"That's true, I haven't ever liked taking the pill every day," Helen admits. "Alright, I will stop taking the pill and we can just start having all natural sex. And I look forward to having your children…"

They look at each other with a deep love in their stare, so they reach out across the table and hold hands. Suddenly they notice the waiter standing there.

"I'm sorry," Lucious apologizes. "But we're not ready to order…"

"It's not that," the waiter tells him. "We've been very busy this evening with tables… I know you two reserved a table for the two of you at this time, but there seems to be a lovely couple who also reserved a table at this time as well. We were wondering if you two wouldn't mind sharing a table with these two…"

"Oh, we can't take up a table while others wait," Helen says graciously. "You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't mind," Lucious says. "They are invited to this table."

"Thank you," the waiter says bowing to them in gratitude before leaving.

Lucious and Helen begin to look at the menus as they wait for the waiter and the couple to arrive. Helen starts to hear laughing and voices that is very familiar to her. She stares up to see who is approaching and is shocked. She never expected to see the muscular man in a tux and tanned, white-headed vixen in a black dress come to this very restaurant.

"Bob?" Helen says uncomfortably.

"Helen?" Bob looks away from his date to spot his wife.

"Oh shit," Lucious says as all four of them stare wide eyed at each other. "This can not end well…"

* * *

Rachael is very busy working on Kevin's work as he rests for the time being. Suddenly there is a huge rumble in the underground hideout coming from her beloved's direction. She rushes out of the office she was working in to check up on Kevin.

"Kevin!" she exclaims as she opens his door to a foggy mist.

She peers into the room unable to discern anything. As the mist dissipates, she manages to make out a hole in the wall leading to the room on the other side. As more of the fog disappears, she sees Kevin right in front of the hole.

"It's alright Racheal," Kevin assures him. "Just making sure…"

"Making sure of what?" she asks confused.

Kevin places his dark helmet over his head and tells her, "Making sure that the Assimilator is fully recharged, and ready to commence with the next phase of the operation."

Rachael smiles pleased to hear this. She walks over to him and kisses him intensely.


	7. Captured

Dash and Violet continue to babysit Jack-Jack. The baby seems to be a handful from time to time, but the two of them pull through together with their super powers to keep this overpowered baby under control. Currently, they sit on the couch catching their breaths from the tiresome night their little brother had made for them. Luckily, Jack-Jack finally fell asleep.

"When were Mom and Lucious coming back from their date again?" Dash asks.

"I don't know," Violet replies.

"What about Dad and Mirage?"

"I don't know!" Violet replies aggravated.

"Should we try calling them?"

"No, they are eating at restaurants right now. They wouldn't answer unless it was an emergency…"

"Restaurant." Dash corrects her.

"What?"

"They are eating at the same restaurant."

"How would you know that?"

"Dad came to me asking me where he should take Mirage, and I suggested the restaurant Mom said she was going to."

"Did you tell Dad that Mom and Lucious were eating there?"

"Nope…"

Violet thinks about that for a moment. She wonders whether this could be a good thing or not.

Helen and Lucious sit across the table from Bob and Mirage. There has been an awkward silence among the four of them ever since Bob and Mirage had arrived. It has been quite a while since they all ate what little they felt like eating of their meals. Their appetites have been put off hold due to the circumstances.

"Well," Mirage finally attempts to bring in conversation into the evening. "How has Jack-Jack been doing? I haven't seen the little baby for a long while."

Both Bob and Helen continue to sit there keeping their eyes off of each other. From time to time, they glance at each other to see their expressions but they quickly withdraw their stares.

"Helen has been taking care of the baby," Lucious assures Mirage. "She has been a terrific mother for all of the children."

"Only to one of the three for now…" Bob whispers to himself, but everyone heard his mumbling.

"Oh I'm sorry Bob," Helen argues. "But you refused to allow my own son and daughter to come over to Lucious's and my place."

"You're sharing his apartment now???"

"Yes we are. And Dash and Violet are welcome anytime they want."

"They don't want to go," Bob gets defensive. "I've suggested it often, but they just want you to come home."

"I'm not going where I'm not welcome!"

"At least bring Jack-Jack over more often! He's my son too!"

"You can't keep all of the kids to yourself!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"We have an announcement…" Lucious interrupts.

"What is it?" Mirage asks.

"Helen and I are going to get married."

Bob is horrified to hear this news. Helen keeps her eyes away.

"Is this true?" Bob asks fearfully.

"Yes," Helenh admits.

Bob looks around aimlessly trying to collect his thoughts and to keep his cool. Helen is afraid that this news has angered him greatly.

"Excuse me," Bob says as he stands up to leave. A moment later after he's outside of the restaurant, there are a few loud crashes. The people in the restaurant all pause and wonder what the source of that commotion is, but after a minute goes by in silence, the restaurant becomes noisy again. Helen, Lucious, and Mirage have a dreaded feeling of what had just happened.

Bob returns covered in dust with a calmer expression. He wipes""

Suddenly there is load, fast beat Latin music playing on the dance floor. Couples rush over to the dance floor to show off their moves. Lucious smiles at Helen and stands up abruptly. Helen is surprised when Lucious extends his hand to her.

"Care for a dance?"

"I'd love to…"

Helen takes his outstretched hand and allows him to lead her to the dance floor. Bob and Mirage both stare at Helen and Lucious as they dance passionately together. The dancing, interracial couple move fluidly in sync. Lucious often reaches his hands along her exposed back and feels her skin as they dance together. Helen usually slides her hands up and down Lucious's chest as they move about to the rhythm. Their faces draw in close from time to time as if they were about to kiss. Bob watches enraged at this sultry sight, even as the rest of the restaurant applaud their exquisite moves. They end the dance with Lucious holding Helen's back with one hand as she leans backwards and holds her exposed leg up with the other hand. Helen keeps hold of Lucious by the back of his neck with one hand and holds her other arm out freely allowing all to bare witness to her massive cleavage. The men whistle as Lucious leans forward even more to kiss her. Bob accidentally crushes his glass of water with his hand as he watches irritably. The painful memories of seeing them in bed together haunt him still.

A new, slower, smoother Latin song begins to play. Bob turns to Mirage and stands up. He reaches out to her for a dance.

"Come," he tells her. "Let's show them what we got."

"I'm flattered," Mirage smiles, and she is lead to the dance floor.

Helen and Lucious step back in order to observe the other couple's tango. Even though the two of them have different a different style of dancing, they share as much intensity as Lucious and Helen. Bob and Mirage have fun with their own performance. Helen watches Mirage's passionate dance with envy. They end their dance similar to Lucious's and Helen's, but Bob's face remains ever so close to Mirage's that it taunts her and Helen at the same time.

A new song begins to play, but this time the music has more forceful tones. Bob and Mirage continue to dance just as Lucious and Helen begin to dance of their own. The two men glare at each other as they taunt the other with their impressive dance moves. The two women smile as they tease the other as to how close they are able to get with their partners as the music continues to play. More and more the dance becomes a contest between the two couples. The beat goes faster and faster as they dance faster and faster until the climax of the song explodes with a beautiful melody. The restaurant is at a stand still as the couples continue to dance competitively. The song ends and the couples stop mirroring each other. The whole entire restaurant becomes uproar of applause for the intensely spirited dance.

The four of them breathe heavily from this festive activity. They walk back to their table as if nothing even happened.

The waiter comes to the table once they sit down long enough. "May I get you anything else this fine evening?"

"No, we're fine," Lucious admits. "Could you bring us our check?"

"Not us though," Mirage says as she slides her hand over Bob's. "I want to stay here a while longer with my love."

Bob smiles. "That's fine by me."

Helen is disturbed by this picturesque scene between her husband and his newly found woman. She cringes as Mirage pulls Bob's face forward and covers his lips with her own. Lucious clears his throat and goes through his wallet for some money in the meantime. Helen can remember her dreaded nightmares of her husband leaving her for another woman. But now these fears have come true, and she can no longer take it. She closes her eyes and tilts her head down to escape the vivid image. She tries to bite her lip as she desires to shout out. Perspiration trickles down her as she tries to hide her uncomfortable feelings. Finally, she frees herself.

"JUST STOP IT!" Helen screams.

The restaurant becomes entirely silent. Helen suddenly realizes what she just said, and she looks up. Everyone has frozen in their places and are staring at her with surprised eyes. Even Mirage, Bob, and especially Lucious are most surprised by her sudden reaction.

Helen feels embarrassed, and quickly stands up. "Excuse me…"

Helen dashes out of the restaurant with her head kept away from everyone's stare.

"Helen, wait!" Lucious calls after her as he scrambles to put out enough money for the meal. He quickly rushes out after her. The restaurant slowly works its way back to normal.

"Wow," Bob says staring off into space feeling very weird. "What… what was that… I mean…"

"My God," Mirage says. "She's still in love with you…"

"You're right," Bob agrees turning to her. "I mean, that was painfully obvious that she couldn't bare losing me. But why is she-?"

"She must have gotten engaged to Lucious because she was afraid of being around you again," Mirage sadly explains. "She must feel really guilty for what she did."

"It doesn't matter now," Bob claims. "She wanted the two of us to move on. She told me to as she also wanted to. It's too late for us to-"

"You're still in love with her aren't you?"

"What?" Bob asks awkwardly. "No, I'm with you now, and I can't forgive her for what she did."

"Bob," Mirage sighs. "Don't play with me anymore. I've seen the pictures you still keep in your desk that you always look at, and I've noticed how you can't take you're wedding ring off."

"Mirage, it's not like that…"

"Don't bother telling me that's not your wedding ring. I've seen the inscriptions on the inside… 'MI & EG forever'… Who else besides Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl would that signify?"

"Mirage," Bob says feeling ashamed. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't blame you. I came onto you during a bad part in your relationship. I knew you couldn't just give up a woman like her up so easily…"

"I don't know what to say. I have always cherished you."

"I know, but you don't love me. You love her, and you shouldn't let this get in the way of your marriage. If you really want her back, you should go after her."

Bob smiles at her with a tear in his eye, and he leans over to hug her. He whispers, "Thank you."

"Get going," Mirage tells him.

With that uplifting conversation, Bob gets up after leaving some money for the dinner and rushes out the door to search for Helen. Mirage sits back and sighs to herself, feeling ever so lonely.

"Helen!" Lucious calls after her.

Currently Helen is trying to get away from everyone by stretching her body about, swinging from building to building. She is emotionally unstable right now as she tries to keep back her tears. Lucious is freezing and skating after her trying to keep up.

"Helen wait!" he pleads.

Helen begins to tire out and has to rest in order to prevent herself from crying. Lucious slowly slides to a stop right next to her. He places his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"What was that back there?" Lucious calmly asks.

Helen turns and steps away from him. "I thought I could handle it. I thought I could handle seeing him with her, but I just… I just couldn't…"

"It's alright," Lucious assures her. "I know you still have some feelings for him, but we have something more now."

"I…" Helen says pushing his hands off of her. "I'm not sure anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stop thinking about him. I know we were having our problems, but now I… I think I've made a mistake…"

Lucioius backs away from her with dread. "But… we were happy together. Why would you possibly think this is a mistake??"

"We were happy together," Helen admits. "At least I thought we were. But I just can't give him up. I've lived without you for so long because I was with Bob. I belong with Bob! Sure we still need to work things out, but I can't imagine never seeing him again. I can with you…"

Lucious desperately tries to get a hold of himself after hearing this troubling development. He walks away from her to keep from exploding with anger.

"Lucious?" Helen worryingly asks. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yah, I'll be fine," he sarcastically tells her. "I'll just contemplate to myself about how I left my life to be with the only woman I ever really loved! Even though we shared such passionate times, she still wants to be with the other man…"

"Lucious," Helen rushes over to hug him for comfort. "I'm so sorry. You are such a great guy and you deserve to be with a wonderful woman. It's just not me…"

Lucious quivers angrily for a little while longer, but then he calms down again. He realizes the sad truth. "You are in love with him…"

"Yes I am."

"If Bob is who you truly want," Lucious sighs. "I won't stand in the way."

"Thank you," Helen holds him tightly, and kisses him on the cheek.

They slowly let go of each other. Helen takes off the engagement ring and hands it back to him. Lucious grasps it sadly, and puts it away in his pocket.

"Come on," Lucious tells her. "Lets get your kids, I'll take you all home."

They walk off together towards his apartment building.

The two of them arrive back in only a few minutes. Lucious unlocks the door and opens it to find the entire place is eerily dark.

"Violet?" Helen calls out. "Dash? Jack-Jack?"

There is no response. This worries the mother.

Lucious tries to switch on the light, but the electricity in the room is dead. He reaches into the closet to get a flashlight and turns it on. They journey into the apartment trying to find signs of life. There is a cool breeze coming from the open window. Lucious finds this odd, because he had this newly repaired window closed when he left.

They find her son and daughter lying on the floor.

"Dash! Vi!" Helen cries out as she rushes to their aid. She holds her children close and finds two darts sticking out of their necks. "Oh my God! They've been knocked out with tranquilizers!"

"They'll be fine," a deep voice assures her from the shadows. Lucious turns the light around to find the Assimilator there holding the sleeping Jack-Jack tenderly. "They'll be awake shortly."

"My baby!"

Lucious tries to freeze the villian's face but his powers aren't working. "What the…?"

Suddenly a dart sinks into the side of Lucious's neck and he falls over limp. The Assimilator laughs out at this. Out from the other side of the room, Agent Zero comes walking over with a blow gun her hand.

Helen gently lets her children down onto the floor and stands up. She angrily edges herself along the floor.

"Give me back my baby… now!"

"All in due time my dear," the villain says. "But if you want your child back, you're going to have to come with us…"

Helen is disgusted by that suggestion. She runs at them and shouts, "Give me my son!"

Agent Zero quickly shoots Helen in the neck, and catches her as she falls over unconscious.

"Really," the Assimilator shakes his head. "There was no need for this. You could have just made this easier on yourself…"

Bob enters the apartment half an hour later surprised to find the children and Lucious moaning on the floor in a dark apartment. He rushes over to check up on all of them as they slowly come to. He is worried when he is not able to find his wife, nor his infant son.

"Where's Jack-Jack?" he asks Lucious.

"The… Assimilator… came…" he barely manages to speak clearly. "Had… Jack… Jack… Agent… Zero… shot me… Helen… was here…"

"Lucious?" Bob is ever so worried as Lucious falls in and out of consciousness. "Lucious!"

"What happened?" Dash asks as he slowly awakens.

"I don't know," Bob replies. Suddenly he notices the breeze coming in from the open window. He angrily stares out into the cold, cruel night. "But I will find your mother and Jack-Jack, no matter what happens!"

Helen awakens on a comfy bed in a brightly lit, white cell. She looks around wondering where on earth she has been held captive and where her son is.

"Good," the voice of the Assimilator echoes into the room from a hidden intercom. "You're awake. We have a lot to discuss…"

"Where's Jack-Jack?" Helen demands.

"He is safe," the villain assures her. "All I need is a few DNA samples from him and you'll get him back. We'll just collect some hair, a urine sample, a mouth swab, and maybe a trimming off of one of his fingernails. I wouldn't want to hurt your perfect child…"

"Give me back Jack-Jack!" Helen calls out as she stretches her arms and legs out trying to punch and kick at the wall. "He hasn't seen me in a while and he can't stand it!"

"I'm well aware of what he's capable of doing, but Agent Zero's power has been suppressing his powers for quite some time. He can't go ballistic."

"That's not what I mean!"

"I know what you mean," the villain says as the door slides open to reveal his presence. He appears before her in black attire and no helmet on to cover his handsome face. "Your child has been missing you, but do not worry. He will be in your arms in no time."

Helen turns around to angrily stare at him.

"You… you damn bastard!" she shouts out as she charges at him hitting him frantically. "You hurt my family, you ruined my marriage, and now you kidnapped me and my son!"

The villain takes the blows with barely any pain. He senses her pain and feels sorry for her. He merely stands there blocking her way out. Helen eventually tires out from this pointless venting, sits on the floor, and begins to cry.

"I am truly sorry for hurting you and your family, and I apologize for taking such harsh measurements to obtaining you and your baby," the villain tries to make her feel better by kneeling down to her level. "But I am barely at fault for your marriage. You were the one who began that affair. And where did it lead you? It brought only lies and pain. If you didn't want this drama, you should have just been content with your husband."

"Damn you…" Helen says to him as she walks to the opposite wall and faces away from him.

"I do not expect any forgiveness from you yet," the Assimilator says. "But I do wish for it at some point. I shall show you why I did what I had to soon enough. In the meantime, I brought you some things."

Helen turns slightly to see that he brought her a tray of delightfully appetizing food and a suitcase full of her clothes. She notices that she's still in the dress she was wearing from the evening before, and realizes his kind gesture.

"I brought you something to eat since it's been a while, and I brought you some spare clothes. You super suit is even in there. I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear, so I brought a few things. Whatever you chose I'm sure it will be beautiful on you…"

"Ugh, thank you… Assimilator."

The villain scuffs at that name. "I can read your mind. You know my real name, so you may call me by it."

"Thank you… Kevin."

"You're welcome my dear," he says to her before shutting the door behind him.

It's the next day, and the government agency is hard at work on locating the Assimilator. Bob, Violet, Dash, and Lucious are there to check up on their search for Helen as they work in the computer laboratory.

"Where is she??" Bob asks with much concern.

"My people are working as fast as they can," Mr. Dipper assures him as he passes by. "If we find anything we'll let you know."

Bob groans walking back and forth impatiently. Dash and Violet sit with Lucious hoping to hear some good news. Lucious stands up to try to talk to Bob.

"Bob, I'm sure Helen and Jack-Jack are fine…"

"Don't tell me how they are!" Bob shouts at him angrily. "This is your fault! If you never took Helen away from me in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

"Hey, I did what I could!" Lucious argues. "But I'm telling you these villains are better than we thought! What could you have done if you were there?"

"I don't know!" Bob claims grabbing his shirt. "But they're my family to protect, not yours!"

"Look, I'm sorry I fell for your wife, but she chose to be with me at the time…"

"Don't get that started with me God damn it! You were always the ladies man and you couldn't ever have just one relationship for the rest of your life! You were just never committed!"

"I was committed to Helen! She was the only woman I could have ever felt committed to!"

"Yeah right, you probably would have left her in a month or two anyways!"

"You don't understand! I would have done anything for her, but she decided she couldn't be with me in the end! She chose you in the end!"

"Oh that's just great! She chooses me after having the sex with you! That makes me feel so much better!"

"If you really wanted her back so badly, you would have never gone out with Mirage!"

"Helen told me to! I was listening to her!"

"Don't be an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot you-"

"Shut up you two!" Violet interrupts them both as she places a confining force field over each of them. They are both surprised at the girl's sudden strict behavior. "This arguing isn't going to bring mom back! If you two really care about her, you'd apologize to each other like mom would have wanted!"

They come to a sad realization as Violet releases her hold on them.

"I'm sorry man," Lucious apologizes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend. In truth, I should have respected the sanctity of your marriage."

"Thank you Lucious," Bob says. "That means a lot to me. And I'm sorry that I got angry with you."

"It's no problem man."

"Now," Bob states. "I guess we do have to wait until they pick up something."

"I'm just wondering," Violet asks. "Why would the villains take Jack-Jack and Mom? They don't need mom in order to keep Jack-Jack under control when Agent Zero has the ability to suppress supers' powers…"

"Maybe they don't need to have anymore control over Jack-Jack than they already do," Bob realizes. "Mirage told me the two of them were really big fans of Elastigirl. Maybe they kept her some sort of trophy."

"But what would they do with her as a trophy?" Lucious asks.

Bob ponders for a bit and then comes up with a solution. "I have to talk to someone really quick…"

With that last comment, he leaves the room for a little bit.

The white cell chamber is now empty. All that remains in the room is an empty dish tray covered with utensils and a white panel that covered a hidden air duct. Helen is now crawling through the ventilation shaft searching for a way out of this hideout. She is in her superhero outfit with the bag of cloths strapped to her back.

"Agent Zero must be quite the distance away from me still," Helen ponders to herself. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to use my powers to reach up to that panel. If I begin to lose my abilities than she must be near. And wherever she is, Jack-Jack must be nearby… Hang on Precious, Mommy's coming."

The heroine continues to crawl as silently as possible through the ventilation in search for an escape route. She finds one panel after another that empties out into a hallway with robot drones on patrol. She can not seem to find the Assimilator or Agent Zero. All of the while she also tests to see if she can stretch out. For a while, her powers work fine, but eventually her body becomes rigid like a normal person's body.

"Great!" she whispers. "Now if I could just figure out where she is-"

Suddenly the ventilation shaft opens up and Helen falls through a trap door. A coach reduces the impact of her fall, but it was quite uncomfortable still. After she recollects herself, Helen slowly looks beside her and she sees Agent Zero looking down at her. Several drones are behind her armed with laser guns.

"Impressive," Rachael compliments Helen. "You are more of the escape artist than we could ever have guessed."

Helen quickly scrambles to her feet and holds a fighting position. The drones point their weapons at Helen, but Rachael gives them the hand signal to stand down and holds her own fighting position.

"Where is my son!" Helen demands to know.

"He's not with me like you thought," Rachael assures her. "Master Assimilator has created cuffs with the help of my DNA that can subdue any super's powers."

Helen is really annoyed with this. "If he's not with you than where is he?"

"He's with Agent Zero, but the only way you'll get to him is either calmly and quietly, or I make you go quietly…"

"Bring it…"

They begin to fight hand to hand. Helen is able to use a few of her combat moves until Rachael decides not to hold back and beats at her. Rachael pivots behind her and holds her against her body.

"I like your style," Rachael whispers into her ear as she holds Helen close. "But if you want to beat me, you'd have to study under me…"

"Tell me where my boy is!" Helen demands again as she breaks Rachael's hold.

They continue their fight for a little while longer until Rachael knocks her down and holds her there. Helen struggles a little bit until she runs out of energy.

"That's a good girl," Rachael smiles stroking Helen's check. The woman stands up and looks at the closest two robots. "Take Elastigirl and follow me."

The robots obey the command and follow Agent Zero while carrying Helen.

"There are my favorite two girls," Kevin says as Racheal, Helen, and the two drones enter the control room. "Welcome to the heart of this underground facility."

"Where's my child?" Helen asks.

"Right here," Kevin turns around to pick up the baby from a capsule. Jack-Jack wears a bracelet on his wrist. "And don't think you can get that off of him, it will come off automatically by remote."

He hands Helen Jack-Jack. She smiles and sighs with relief that her baby is alright. She holds her son close as she looks up at the villain.

"Why did you kidnap us?" she demands.

"I needed your on to complete my modified human enhancer," Kevin replies. "I would have used my own after collecting the last of the supers' powers, but you decided to bare another child which proved to be more powerful than even me. So I took the liberty of borrowing him…"

"Don't make him out to be part of your twisted game!"

"Why Helen," Kevin interjects. "I wasn't planning on using either one of you as a pawn. I merely wanted to offer you the best possible lifestyle."

Elastigirl is confused by his meaning.

"Quite simply," the Assimilator explains. "I am determined to make everyone in the world into super powerful beings."

"But the experiments on you when you were a child-"

"Yes, lives will be lost, but the outcome weighs more. It would be a better world if everyone had unique abilities."

"You're insane…"

"Am I?" the Assimilator angrily protests. "You've seen what the world did to their only heroes in a time of crisis! They all turned on you and expected you all to live content lives in secrecy! They wanted you to hide the fact that you have super powers that can help people!"

"But," Helen argues trying to find a decent objection. "Even if this thing of yours works, wouldn't the world go into chaos? Not everyone can handle the responsibilities of super powers."

"That's where we come in," Kevin tells her with a smile. "We will be able to punish those who defy our laws since our powers would outweigh their own."

"You two just want to take over the world," Helen insists. "This won't make a better planet, just one that you can control!"

"We're offering you and your son a chance to join us."

"What?"

"We could rule the world together, and wouldn't you want that for your son? A world that won't persecute him for being different. A world where he could rule and not be persecuted. A world that actually assures his future!"

"Is that world any better than the one right we live in now?" Helen asks. "I don't buy it…"

"What else is there for you? You were shunned as a hero years ago, and now you've been shunned as a mother."

"They…" Helen sadly thinks about his words. "Didn't shun…"

"Do you honestly believe that Bob would take you bake now? Do you think he could just let this go? He couldn't let go of being a superhero for fifteen years. What about your kids? Could you go back to them and live with them having them judge you? And what about Lucious? You broke his heart. Would he ever take you back if Bob wouldn't?"

Helen just looks down sadly away from her baby thinking about everything he just told her.

"I'll allow you to think about it," Kevin states before beckoning a robot. "Please show Helen back to her cell, and turn on the adjustments so that she can not escape again…"

The robot takes the sad mother with child away. Kevin smiles to himself.

"You are quite the convincer," Rachael tells him as she twirls her finger on his chest.

"We'll give her a few hours," he says. "She'll bend to my will yet…"


	8. The Unexpected

Helen wakes up after sleeping for the night. She wakes up to find her child awake in her arms with a growling stomach. She rises up holding Jack-Jack in her cell and looks around.

"Ugh… hello? Kevin?" Helen calls out. "My baby and I need food, and maybe a diaper change."

"Just a moment," his voice calls out on the receiver.

A minute later a drone comes pushing a cart full of food for her and her child. There are also baby accessories including diapers on the bottom shelf.

"Here you are madam," the drone says. "The master requests your audience again after you finish eating."

"What for?"

"He will explain when you arrive."

The drone leaves her there with the cart. Helen finds it odd as she feeds herself and her baby that the cell door remains open.

"What's going on?" Helen asks. "Aren't I your prisoner?"

"You are not confined here," Kevin replies. "I will grant you leave if you desire, but I won't force you to stay here if you do not want to. However, if you do wish to speak to us further, you may ask one of the robotic guards to show you the way."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I do not believe I am a villain," Kevin explains. "Agent Zero and I are doing a favor for the world. Besides, we are almost ready for the final stage, and we are fully armed to deal with whatever obstacle there is. We have no reason to fear you."

"Hey!" Helen pouts at that last remark. "Jack-Jack and I are not to be underestimated."

"I'm sure you're not…"

Helen groans and continues to eat while feeding her son. She prepares to change Jack-Jack afterwards.

Dash and Violet leave the house for school. They both look back at their father through the window who appears to be in deep sorrow.

"I can't believe we still have to go to school," Dash says.

"There's not much we can do," Violet explains. "Mom is kidnapped somewhere and we have no way to find her right now."

"I'm not sure if I can continue without mom. I'm not sure if any of us can."

"We have to," Violet sadly explains. "It's what she would want."

A guard drone leads Helen to a gymnasium as she carries Jack-Jack in her arms. Helen looks around into the huge, expansive room with all sorts of equipment for physical training. There are huge weight machines with weights larger than cars in one corner, a balance beam elsewhere, a rock formation for climbing along the entire wall built for climbing, and other extraneous equipment that could kill normal people. Helen finds her captors in the far distance on a mat. They are currently sparring.

"I'm getting used to your moves," Kevin smiles as he sweats profusely.

"Face it," Rachael tells him. "You rely on your abundant powers way too much. Without them, you're not a challenge."

Kevin desperately tries to land a hit on her, but she is too fast for him. All Kevin can do is block against her attacks and take what he can from her powerful blows. Rachael finally trips him and pins him down. Kevin groans as he struggles.

"Say it," Rachael tells him as she puts pressure on his back with her knee.

"Fine," Kevin unwillingly admits to the pain. "You win this time."

"Good," Rachael says as she stands up, and lends out a hand to help him to his feet. "You are getting better though."

"I will find a way to defeat you," he claims. He suddenly notices Helen's presence. "Oh! How have you been?"

"You're hospitality is very generous," Helen admits. "What do you want?"

"Have you considered our proposal?" Kevin asks her as he grabs a water bottle for a swig.

"I don't know," Helen says. "I don't think I can live with myself if I killed so many people. Why are you guys so convinced to do this anyways?"

Kevin and Rachael both share the same grim expression as she asks this question.

"You know what it is like to have powers but not use them to help others right?" Rachael asks.

"Of coarse. I've had to do that for fifteen years."

"But you had a chance to become a superhero," Kevin states. "By the time we acquired our superpowers through painful means, super hero business was outlawed."

"We wanted to become superheroes so badly," Rachael continues. "We allowed the government to put us through painful experiments. It really crushed us that we couldn't do the one thing we aspired to do. We wanted to be just like you, Elastigirl..."

"What?" Helen exclaims. "You were my fans?"

"We set up a fan club in your honor," Rachael tells her. "You are the best superhero in Kevin's and my opinion."

"Wow," Elastigirl says. "I didn't know you were such fans of mine."

"We still are…"

"After a long time to think about what we could do," Kevin explains as he holds Rachael with one arm. "We decided this was our only option. Everyone wants to be a superhero when their young and everyone wants to be able to do more than what they are capable of. We will grant people that…"

"Is that worth so many lives?" Helen asks.

"Yes it is," Kevin says. "Mankind has destroyed the natural world without superpowers, and people have continued to commit crimes even after the supers disappeared. This will set the world into equilibrium. Our equilibrium…"

Helen thinks about all of this to herself. She tries to find an argument against this rash plan, but she is in such a deep depression right now that this appears reasonable to her. She begins to step towards them. She stands in front of them and takes a deep breath.

"I am with you," Helen says.

"Really?" Rachael asks very pleased to hear this answer.

"Yes," Helen admits. "As long as we don't harm my family…"

"Of coarse," Kevin assures her. "We consider your family precious."

"Thank you."

Rachael smiles and gives Helen a hug. Helen is taken by surprise, but she finds her embrace tender and warm. Helen keeps Jack-Jack to the side as she loses herself in Rachael's hug. Kevin steps forward and gives her a hug as well. Helen finds his embrace just as comforting in her time of emotional need. Kevin and Rachael each stand on both sides Helen with their hands on her shoulders keeping her close.

"Now," Kevin states. "Let us celebrate our new partnership."

Kevin and Rachael lead Helen out of the gym.

Mr. Incredible has gone back to the facility to check the progress of the search for his wife. He waits there as Mr. Dipper speaks with the computer technicians who are hard at work. Bob waits impatiently to hear the news. Mr. Dipper finishes speaking to them and walks over to speak to him.

"We haven't found her yet," Mr. Dipper states. "But we have narrowed our search on Western Asia. Japan and China appear to have more of the technology they required for their invention."

"Alright," Bob declares, and turns to leave. "I'm off."

"Whoa Bob!" Mr. Dipper quickly runs to block his path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to those countries to find my wife…"

"Bob," Mr. Dipper sighs as he explains. "These people could have your wife anywhere in any of the countries in that location or in the bordering countries. You could spend weeks there and not find anything."

"I can't just wait here," Bob states. "Every second she's gone could spell disaster for me and my family…"

"I know you're concerned," Mr. Dipper explains. "But we just require a little more time to narrow down our search. We can't help you if you're on the other side of the world. We will start sending out our people in the meantime to search. Okay?"

Mr. Incredible's emotions are telling him to go anyways, but he listens to reason and decides to take the more patient approach. He sits down, sighs, and sulks quietly to himself. Mr. Dipper feels sorry for him, but he has to get back to work.

Helen, Kevin, and Rachael enjoy themselves with a banquet in the dining hall. They feast on Chinese cuisine and drink some imported wine. They laugh as they talk about the story of their lives.

They each have gotten into more formal wear for the occasion. Helen has gotten into a red dress that compliments her red lipstick. Rachael wears a purple dress with long boots. Kevin wears a suit and has his hair tied back. They sit comfortably at a small, round table.

Helen has allowed one of the drones to take Jack-Jack to a nearby playpen to keep an eye on him. The baby happily plays with the colorful toys.

"Oh my," Helen says as she finishes laughing at Kevin's humorous comment. "I wouldn't have expected that."

"Yes," Kevin replies. "We still find it funny…"

"My goodness Helen, you're even better in person than we had ever thought," Rachael admits with a smile.

"Oh stop it…"

"No, Rachael is right," Kevin agrees with her. "You're one spectacular woman. You're smart, funny, and very beautiful. We were right to have founded a club after you…"

"Really? You find me spectacular?"

"Of coarse we do…"

Kevin leans towards her and lifts her chin up gently with his hand. Helen starts to get timid and wonders what he is doing. Kevin slowly swoops in to kiss her on the lips. Helen is taken by surprise, but she finds his lips to be quite pleasant on hers. She slides her tongue into his mouth and swab spit. They enjoy the sweet taste of each others' saliva. Kevin breaks away after a good long kiss. They smile at each other with blushing cheeks.

"Hey," Rachael sarcastically pouts. "Don't leave me out."

"Sorry honey."

Helen watches as Kevin leans over to Rachael and gives her a passionate kiss. She realizes how much they truly love each other by the way they appreciate each other. Helen feels left out.

"Oh I'm sorry Helen," Rachael notices Helen's uncomfortable state. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging."

"What…?"

Rachael begins to lean in towards her face. Helen finds Rachael's notion to be very odd and leans back in fear. Helen starts to get awfully timid and is about to object to this strange behavior, but Rachael's mouth completely covers Helen's before she can say a word. Helen squirms as Rachael's tongue caresses hers. She is about to break away when she suddenly realizes this kiss is quite enjoyable. Helen gives into the kiss and holds Rachael's head close. Kevin finds this very entertaining to watch. The two women share the tender kiss for a moment longer before slowly breaking away.

"Wow…" Helen says lost in thought. "I've never kissed another woman before. Your lips are so moist, and you're an expert with your tongue."

"You should see how she is in the bedroom," Kevin tells her. "She could rock your world…"

"Oh hush now!" Rachael tells Kevin. "Don't you think it's too soon for that?"

"I would love to if you two would show me the way to your bed," Helen admits staring at the two of them provocatively.

The couple smile at each other after seeing Helen's willing persona. Kevin pulls out his chair and stands up. He walks around over to between the women and offers them a hand to stand up. They each pull out from the table and take his hand. Kevin helps them up then wraps his arms around their waists. He gratifyingly escorts the two sexy women out of the room.

The three of them anxiously kiss each other as they enter the bedroom. Helen and Racheal start to unbutton Kevin's shirt and jacket as they kiss him. The two women kiss each other and begin to unzip the back of each other's gown. Kevin unfastens his belt and pulls down his pants. The three of them begin to crawl onto the bed after removing this much clothing. They each look at each other's beautiful, sexy bodies in nothing but underwear.

"Where should we go from here?" Helen asks.

"How about if we take care of you two first?" Kevin suggests to the women. "I can wait for my turn…"

Helen and Rachael smile at each other. Rachael climbs on top of Helen and begins to kiss her. They tumble over each other as they run their hands over each other's body. Kevin begins to unfasten their bras as they tumble. Helen sits up while on top of Rachael's lap and leans against Kevin's chest. He takes off her bra, kisses her neck, and fondles her bare breasts. Helen moans with pleasure as the two of them run their hands over her supple breasts. Helen is even more grateful as they start to kiss her nipples and lick her boobs. Rachael stays leaned up and allows Kevin to reach over to her cleavage to take off her bra. Helen and Kevin each grab her big breasts and start sucking on them. Rachael sighs as they do this.

Helen lays back down on top of Rachael and they begin to make out again. Kevin runs his hands down her back to her enormous butt. He squeezes each cheek, and then he grabs hold of her panties. He starts to slide her underwear down her legs past her high heels feeling the soft skin on her legs. Kevin then starts to nibble on Helen's beefy ass and kisses it. Helen finds this all more enjoyable. Then Rachael rolls over on top of Helen, and Kevin begins to do the same with her. Rachael's buttocks are not as large as Helen's, but he enjoys the taste of it nonetheless.

Rachael slides herself down Helen kissing her body as she makes her way past her bellybutton. Kevin joins her. The two of them take turns giving Helen oral pleasure. Helen squeals with joy as both a man and a woman kiss her vagina. After a good long while, they stop with this pleasurable treatment for her. Helen and Kevin start to do the same with Rachael. Helen finds this woman's pussy awfully arousing in the oddest way on her tongue.

Kevin sits back and watches the two women grind their crotches against each others. They breath heavily as their pussy become ever so moist.

"Oh Elastigirl!"

"Oh Rachael!"

They kiss each other once more after enjoying each other. They turn to Kevin with just as much desire as ever before.

"Now it's your turn," Helen and Rachael tell him provocatively. They both find it funny that they said the exact same thing and giggle.

They take their turns kissing Kevin as they lay on top of him. The two women run their hands along his chest and remove his shirt. They reveal his muscular, broad, bare chest and find it stunning. Helen and Rachael begin to kiss his chest as they move drag themselves down to the rim of his boxers. Both women begin to slide his underpants off. His large penis hangs out starting to harden from all of the excitement going on. Rachael grabs a hold on his shaft and begins to rub the bottom. Helen takes her hand and does the same with the top half. Kevin grins as the two women rub his cock. Rachael and Helen take their hands off and begin to lick his penis instead. Kevin can barely hold back his excitement. Rachael opens her mouth and starts to suck on his dick. Helen meanwhile starts to lick his balls. After a while, Rachael begins to suck on his balls instead. Helen takes a moment to examine Kevin's penis before sucking on it. She finds his penis to be quite delicious, and she realizes this is the first time she has had sex without her powers. Helen finds the restrictions on how wide her mouth and tongue can stretch out to be quite the new sensation.

"That's it Elastigirl," Kevin whispers. "Suck it harder. Come on, swallow it, you know you can…"

Helen allows his penis to enter her throat. She really gets into working the penis against her tongue. She continues to give him a blowjob for quite some time.

"I hope you don't mind that we don't use condoms," Rachael warns Helen.

"Mmmm…" Helen hums with Kevin's penis in her mouth. She slides his penis out to speak. "I prefer not using condoms. It ruins the experience…"

Racheal smiles and kisses her.

Kevin now thrusts his manhood into each woman's pussy. They each take the hard pounding for quite the time. Helen discovers that without her powers, her small pussy has a more difficult time fitting a large penis, but it makes it more exciting as Kevin shoves his big dick into her. After a while, Kevin allows himself to release his tension into each of them. The three of them lay down on the bed for a while to catch their breath.

"I'm going to go down to get some more wine," Rachael states as she gets up and doesn't bother to cover herself. "Do you guys want anything? It might take a while for me to come back."

"Please bring up the bottle," Kevin suggests. "We'll just have it here."

Rachael leaves the room nude. Helen tests after a few seconds to see if her powers work. Her stretching abilities start to come back. She smiles after discovering this.

"That is quite the power," Kevin states. "I have discovered many uses for it."

"I've used this power for more than just super hero business," Helen tells him. "Do you want to see?"

"I'll show you as well…"

The two of them share a passionate kiss. Their tongues stretch to great lengths I each other's mouths and they swallow each other's tongue from time to time. They both explore each other's stretching capabilities. Kevin finds her stretchy breasts and ass to be very enjoyable to suck and chew on. Helen finds Kevin's dick to fit in her mouth and throat much more easily now with their powers back. She slurps down his stretchy cock and she can feel it enter her stomach. When they begin to hump each other, they share a blissful ecstasy for Helen's expansive pussy allows Kevin's dick to plunge into her much more easily, and Kevin's dick stretches out further into her. Before Kevin cums in her, Helen pauses to take a rest and give a suggestion.

"I want to try a few things."

"Like what?"

She whispers into his ear. Kevin nods to this. Helen smiles and lays down on the bed. Kevin stands at her feet and starts licking them. Kevin stretches his mouth open extremely wide and begins swallow her feet whole. Helen moans with excitement as Kevin inches his way up swallowing her legs whole. Her feet enter his stomach. Kevin lips edge up past her ass and pussy as he devours her pelvis. He inches his way further past her belly, and Helen keeps her arms down against her so that her hands easily enter his mouth as well. Kevin then stands up and lifts Helen in his mouth and allows gravity to assist his swallowing. Helen's ribs and arms begin their decent into his moist mouth. Kevin's lips envelope over her breasts and he sucks tenderly on her flesh.

"Should I bring up some ice?" Rachael asks over the intercom.

"Yes!" Helen screams joyfully as her head is the only part left of her. "Bring plenty of ice."

"Okay."

With that last comment, Kevin's tongue stretches out of his mouth and slides over Helen's face. His tongue caresses her head before pushing her down into his mouth. He swallows her whole. Helen's elasticity allows her body to scrunch up a bit as she enters his throat, but Kevin's elasticity also helps fit her inside of him. Helen is now a large bulge inside of Kevin's stomach. Kevin licks his lips and rubs his stomach enjoying the taste of his meal. Helen begins to push against the sides of his insides. She is huddled in his stomach in the fetal position awaiting freedom from this organic prison.

"Don't worry," Kevin assures her. "I won't digest you. Luckily I don't have to throw you up either."

With that, Helen begins to phase out of his body with the help of Kevin's powers. She lays on the bed covered in hot, steamy saliva.

"That was fun," Helen smiles to herself with her eyes closed and her hands running over her wet body.

"My turn to be inside of you," Kevin says. "But this time through a different means…"

Helen stands up and faces Kevin. He lifts Helen up over him and allows her to sit on top of his head. Helen begins to concentrate and stretches her pussy, Kevin's head enters her pussy. Helen finds this oddly arousing and Kevin squishes himself thinner to aid her attempt to fit him inside of her. Helen's pussy begins to envelope his shoulders, makes her way down past his chest, and down his abs. His arms are held tightly against his body as they are enveloped within her. She moans happily. Helen's body falls down even further allowing Kevin's pelvis and hands to enter her uterus. She has quite the bulge right now. Kevin's legs are suddenly being sucked up into her with his feet hanging out. Helen sits down to push his feet completely into her. Helen starts to pant from this interesting experience and rubs the big bulge in her waist. Now Kevin waits inside of her for freedom.

"Alright, you may come out now."

Kevin uses his phasing ability to come out of her body. He leans over covered in a wet coating of Helen's bodily fluids, and pants loudly.

"Let's get back to some normal sex," Kevin suggests. "We can save this stuff for some other time."

"Of coarse," Helen says. "I'm just glad I found someone I could physically do this with. This had always been a fantasy of mine."

"I knew you were meant to be with me." Kevin kisses her passionately.

They go back to their normal sexual activities until Kevin cums in Helen again. They both lay on the bed drying out from the numerous fluids on their exteriors. Rachael comes back with the wine to find the two of them sleeping. Helen lays on top of Kevin in an embrace. Rachael finds this adorable. She notices how sticky and dried out their skin is and wonders what they had been up to while she was gone.

It's been two more days. Bob has come back to the computer room waiting anxiously for the results of the search for his wife. He is relieved to find the highlighted areas on the map of Eastern Asia smaller then the previous day.

Lucious, Mirage, and his children come into the computer room just then. Bob is baffled at their appearance.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"We're here to check up on you," Mirage tells him. "You haven't been in your office for the past few days."

"I've been here for the time being," Bob says. "Once they narrow the results down enough, I will head out and look for Helen…"

"Are you sure?" Lucious asks. "I know you two are still married and you two are still in love, but are you sure things will work out if you go and save her? Can you two forgive each other for what's happened? Can you forgive me?"

"We will find a way," Bob insists. "I want her back, but more importantly I want her and Jack-Jack safe…"

"Bring mom back dad," Dash tells him.

Bob looks down at him with a sympathetic expression. He bends down to hug him. "I will son."

Violet gives her father a hug as well. The three of them share a great big, comforting hug for this dire situation.

"We have just gotten confirmation from the Japanese," Mr. Dipper shouts aloud. Everyone stares at him silently waiting for an answer. "The Assimilator has taken three of their molecular generators from three different cities."

"Where are these cities?" Bob asks.

"Here," Mr. Dipper presses a button to show the three coordinates. "We have a strong suspicion that the Assimilator's hideout is located somewhere near these cities."

"Alright guys," Bob tells his children and Lucious. "We're setting out to those cities and find more clues."

"There's something you should know Bob," Mr. Dipper tells him.

"What is it?"

Mr. Dipper sighs with dread. "The three generators were all taken at the same time. Japanese confirmed that three supers had broken into the buildings where these generators were and stole them."

"Okay," Bob ponders about that. "So that leaves the Assimilator at one city, Agent Zero at another, and… and…"

"Who's the other super we're dealing with?" Violet asks.

"The Japanese weren't able to identify her specifically," Mr. Dipper sadly explains. "But they confirmed that she could stretch her body to fantastic lengths…"

Everyone is shocked by this news.

"No…" Bob says. "She couldn't… There must be a better explanation! The Assimilator must have done something to her-!"

"It is a possibility," Mr. Dipper explains. "But in the meantime, we can only expect the worst."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks," Bob says. "I know my wife and there has to be a good explanation for this. We're setting out now to search for that damn villain and find out what's going on."

"That won't be necessary," a sinister voice tells them over the intercom. Everyone looks around surprised. The Assimilator appears on the giant computer screen in the room. There are two women dressed in similar costumes to his own except one is blue and black while the other is green and black. All three of them have their heads covered by helmets.

"Where are you Kevin?" Mr. Dipper asks speaking into a microphone.

"As I was going to say before," the villain declares as he takes off his helmet. "I'm sending you my coordinates to you as we speak. Oh, and you don't need to speak into the microphone. Agent Zero had bugged your facility before she even stole from it."

This surprises even Mr. Dipper.

"Why are you sending us your location?" Violet ponders.

"I am convinced that what I am doing is right, and since I have the advantages here, I'm offering you all the chance to try and stop me. You have until tomorrow to foil my plans before my machine becomes fully operational. Besides, I want to see how convinced all of you are that what I am doing is wrong. If you are as certain as I think you are, than this should be entertaining..."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucious asks.

"This world is imperfect. It has become overrun with crime and other problems due to the nature of mankind. I am going to transform the world into a more powerful one. I shall bring order to this realm of chaos."

"Cut the crap," Bob shouts as he angrily steps forward. "Where's my son? Where's my wife?"

"Your son has been carefully watched over for some time. I wouldn't want to harm such a promising young child. As for Elastigirl…"

Kevin signals the woman in black and green to step forward. He stands behind her as she situates herself in the center of the screen. The mysterious woman takes her helmet off shocking everyone. Helen appears before them in the green villainous costume with a serious expression on her face.

"Helen?" Bob dreadfully asks. "What's going on?"

"Face it Bob," Helen tells him. "This is for the best."

"No Helen…"

"What's the matter?" Kevin asks as he slides his hands up and down Helen's sides. "You didn't expect this from your wife?"

"What have you done to her?!" Bob demands.

"He didn't do anything," Helen assures him. "I chose to stay by his side. I am going to be his queen in this new world order."

Everyone finds it difficult to believe that it is truly Elastigirl. Bob starts to step back horrified to see this actually occurring.

"You see Mr. Incredible," Kevin tells him as he turns Helen to face him and holds her compassionately. "There is nothing for you here. She belongs with me."

Bob gets disgusted and infuriated as he witnesses them kiss each other passionately. They turn back to face him through the screen.

"There's nothing you can say to her to change her mind now," Kevin states as he holds Helen against his body. "I have done things with this woman that few men have, and I have done what no other man could possibly do with her. She has done the same with me… Mr. Incredible, you truly found a spectacular woman."

"I'm going to kill you," Bob threatens him gritting his teeth angrily.

"Come then," the Assimilator taunts him before cutting off the transmission.

Mr. Incredible stands there swelling up with rage. Mirage steps towards him to make sure he's okay. Mr. Incredible turns around to face his family with a determined mindset.

"We're going now," he tells them as he leads the way out of the room.


	9. Timeless Battle

It is a clear, peaceful day on the ocean. There is a small island in the distance. Suddenly a large swarm of aircraft carriers, cruisers, destroyers, frigates, corvettes, submarines and amphibious assault ships approach the island. Jets and military helicopters take off from the aircraft carriers and circle the island. The submarines remain hidden below awaiting orders. The rest of the ships come to a stop and aim their cannons. This swarm of ships consists of American, Russian, Japanese, and other countries' military forces that were available for this important mission.

Mr. Dipper is in the control room in one of the aircraft carriers. He is very busy giving orders for this highly dangerous operation.

"Does anyone see anything yet?" he asks everyone.

"No one has found any further detection besides the signal that was given to us to locate this island," one of the marines tells him. "Might this be a distraction or a ruse?"

"That's not like Kevin," Mr. Dipper explains. "He always appreciated a little competition…"

Mr. Incredible stands at the bow of an American destroyer ship staring angrily at the island before them. Mirage comes up onto the deck to check on him.

"You shouldn't have come, Mirage," Bob tells her. "Things are going to become extremely dangerous."

"That's exactly why I came," Mirage claims. "I still care about your wellbeing, and I want to help however possible. I might not have powers, but I feel compelled to help you out. If Helen has truly turned sides, than perhaps I could-"

"I'm not sure you can say anything to her that will help."

"I won't know if I don't try."

"Let the woman help!" Lucious calls out to him as he comes up to the deck with Dash and Violet. "You don't know what's going to happen. Even though everyone else here has no superpowers, they're still helping us out."

"They're all here as a distraction," Bob tells him. "There's a good possibility that they will die. If anything, I don't want that to happen to Mirage."

Mirage smiles and appreciates his concern.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Dash asks.

"Yeah," Violet also ponders. "We have no idea what the layout of the Assimilator's hideout is, and we don't even know how to stop his machine from working…"

"That's exactly why we have gathered this many armed forces," Mr. Incredible explains. "We have no idea what we're in for…"

The Assimilator watches the many monitor screens that show the numerous vessels outside of the hideout. He grins wickedly as the giant ships wait for his response to the situation.

"They made it just in time. Just as I predicted…"

"What are your orders?" Agent Zero asks as she and Elastigirl walk up behind him.

"Agent Zero, you shall start the machine. It will take half an hour for it to fully charge before it is fully functional. Elastigirl, you will turn on all of the drones and give them their orders. I will go and check on Jack-Jack before I go up to the surface and say hello. When both of you are finished, you may both come up and join the fun."

"As you command," Helen says unemotionally as she and Agent Zero bow down to him.

"Alright, let's come together for good luck," he tells them. The two women step towards him, and he embraces them both in his arms. He gives Helen a passionate kiss, gives Rachael a passionate kiss, and watches Helen give Rachael a passionate kiss. The three of them take off to complete their specified duties.

Dash and Violet explore the deck of the ship to see what sort of equipment it carries. Mirage notices them and runs up to them both.

"Hey you two!"

"Oh," they both reply uncomfortably. "Hi…"

"Oh please don't be like that with me," she implies. "I know you two were going through a rough time with your mother being gone, but that shouldn't ruin things for us."

"Why do you even care?" Violet asks.

"Yeah," Dash agrees. "Weren't you only interested in our dad?"

"I admit, at first I just wanted to be with him," Mirage tells them. "But I've also grown to like the rest of you, even your mother. You're all such a wonderful family who make Bob happy. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you."

Both of the children are surprised and are caught off guard as Mirage bends down to hug them. They feel sympathetic for the platinum haired woman as she lets go of them and walks away.

"Wait," Violet calls out to her getting her attention. "We don't want anything bad to happen to you either…"

"Yeah," Dash agrees giving a warm grin. "If you need anything we can come and help you."

"Thank you," Mirage tells them with a gracious smile. As she walks away to check on other things, a tear streams down her face.

The Assimilator goes to Jack-Jack's crib. He has a hard time changing the baby's diaper and getting him a warm bottle since the baby angrily struggles from him. It is apparent that the child does not like him at all and wants his mother. Jack-Jack is especially fussy since his powers have been restrained by a mere bracelet.

"You will appreciate me in time," Kevin tells him as he finishes up and leaves the baby to play with his toys. The drone keeps a watchful eye on the baby in Kevin's absence.

Agent Zero goes into the control room where numerous nuclear generators are all linked up to a terrifyingly dark machine. She walks up to the control panel and types on a keyboard some commands. The machine begins to activate with lights turning on all over. A load bar appears on the screen reading "POWER UP SEQUENCE." The bar slowly begins to increase. Rachael leaves in order to allow the machine to operate from here on in.

Elastigirl enters the loading bay where hundreds of robots of all shapes and sizes are all waiting in rows and columns to be activated. Helen walks over to the command modular and activates all of the robots with a press of a button. She types in some more for certain commands.

The robots all begin to blink red lights and shout out, "BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED! OBJECTION: DESTROY INTRUDERS!"

"I'm sorry guys," Helen says. "But you honestly leave us with no choice. This is for the best…"

Elastigirl takes the remote from the side of the command modular and walks over to a hovercraft. She turns it on allowing it to hover in place. Giant doors on the ceiling open up and the floor begins to rise.

Mr. Dipper still waits in the control room on his ship for the Assimilator to show himself. He takes a radio receiver and clicks it on.

"Kevin, Rachael, this is Agent Dipper. We have your island completely surrounded. Surrender or else we will be forced to fire!"

"It's no use!" Kevin assures him while speaking on an intercom. He comes out of his hiding place in the forest onto the beach for all to see. "You can shoot those primitive weapons all you like. It won't destroy me or my base of operations."

"Assimilator!" Mr. Incredible shouts out on a megaphone angrily. "Where are my wife and son??"

"They will come out in due time," Kevin guarantees him into a microphone. "But for the time being, why don't you settle your wrath on me and my friends?"

Lasers and plasma shots begin to fire out from the forest aimed for the navy and the aircrafts. Everyone on the boats take cover from the barrage of fire. The jets and helicopters swerve away from the projectiles. Legions of drones fly out of the jungle shooting away at all of the oncoming opponents. The navy and air force retaliate and fire their weapons at these machines. Soon the surroundings are filled with load noises and explosions as casualties from both sides are lost. The ships also cast their missiles at the island hoping to destroy it.

The Incredibles begin to fight off the drones as well. Violet and Dash team up with their rolling force field sphere taking out drones here and there. All projectiles the robots use against the two merely bounce off of Violet's shield. Frozone skis on the ocean water freezing robots as they try to shoot him. The robots fall into the ocean and sink to the bottom as they are encased within ice. Mr. Incredible leaps from ship to ship, punching away at the robots with such fierce rage that the robots are torn up by the mere impact of his fists. Their laser power prove to be of no use against his invulnerability.

From time to time, our heroes are forced to protect the marines from the onslaught of the drones. The whole battle appears to be very difficult, though from the looks of it, they are prevailing against this lifeless army.

Mirage is running from place to place on the deck of the ship as it begins to blow up. She desperately tries to get away from all danger, but there is simply too much. She trips over a fallen robot. Another robot spots her and approaches. It aims its laser gun at her. Mirage trembles in fear.

"DIE," the drone tells Mirage coldly. Lasers are fired.

To her surprise, Mirage is unharmed. She notices that Violet has appeared and generated a force field over the two of them just in time. Dash zooms by the robot tripping it and then starts taking out all of the nuts and bolts leaving it in pieces. Mirage is surprised at this turn of events.

"Thank you," she tells them.

"We're supers," Violet tells her with a smile. "It's what we do."

"I wish I wasn't such a burden," Mirage says. "If only I could do something."

"I'm sure there's something you can do," Dash says. "You just need the will to do what's right."

Mirage is surprised at the boy's comment. Suddenly more drones appear and begin to fire at them. Violet shields them from the projectiles again. Dash takes the nuts and bolts quickly and spastically throws them at the robots. The nuts and bolts hit the robots like bullets taking them down. Dash and Violet rush off to continue saving others and fight the robots. Mirage is left behind wondering what to do.

Bob and Lucious are fighting side by side on the beach taking out robots as they approach. Bob even takes the frozen robots and chucks them at other robots.

"I think we're winning," Lucious claims.

Suddenly there's a huge blast of energy that takes out a ship. They all look up to see the Assimilator floating high in the air. He casts down bursts of energy at the ships causing huge explosions. Missiles and bullets prove to do nothing against his powers. Kevin laughs as he stretches his arms and punches attacking helicopters and jets letting them fall in big chunks of burning metal.

"This is fun!" he shoats. He sails down and plunges through a ship sinking it. He comes back out of the water lifting a submarine in the air and tosses it onto another ship causing another explosion. He laughs wickedly from his own shear destructive power.

Then two hovercrafts come out from the island. Agent Zero jumps from one of them onto one of the ships at one end while Helen leaps out from hers at the other end. They each begin to fight the men aboard the ships with graceful fighting moves. Agent Zero's combat moves are too sophisticated, and Helen's stretching powers make her a hard target. None appear capable of fighting them.

Bob can see Helen on one of the ships from the mainland. He finds it hard to believe that his own wife is fighting the marines.

"Lucious, could you freeze me a path to that ship? I must confront Helen."

"Sure thing man," Lucious tells him. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Perhaps not, maybe you can find a way to help fight Agent Zero or the Assimilator."

"I'll see what I can do," Lucious tells him. He creates a walkway for his friend to run across to the ship. Bob runs along it and tries to think up of the words to say to his wife. Lucious then rushes off to try to find someone else who needs his help.

The Assimilator takes a short rest on the beach from his destructive onslaught. He smiles at the sight of his destructive power as he sits in the sand.

"Ah, if only this would never end. But I do wish there was more of a challenge…"

"How about this?" a girl's voice asks him from behind. Kevin looks behind him as a floating robot arm comes crashing into his face. He stumbles a bit from the sudden attack from the invisible Violet.

"Darn it!" he says. "I should have kept myself prepared for that."

"How about this?" Dash asks as he races around him creating a vortex in the sand.

Kevin simply lets out a burst of energy from within and casts the two super children aside. He floats there spitting out sand from his mouth and rubs his eyes.

"Is that all?" Kevin asks as he floats down to the ground. He waits a little bit, but sighs when the two of them refuse to move. "This is boring. You two aren't even worth it to kill."

Kevin turns around to walk away when he's suddenly run over by Violet's and Dash's rolling attack. He slowly gets back to his feet as they come racing back around. Kevin smiles and creates a force field around them. He then stretches his arm out and wraps his fingers around the force field and begins to whip them in the air. He floats up swinging them around and around. Like a wrecking ball, he crashes them into a ship and then lets go of the to send them flying into another ship. He flies after them after their impact.

Dash is on the ship next to his sister. He tries to wake her for help but she remains unconscious. Kevin appears in front of them. Dash crawls back in fear from the dreadful sight of him as flames rise from all over the ship. He appears even more menacing than before.

"I will offer you a chance to join me in my new world. I'd hate to have to kill you two."

"You hurt all of these people and my sister!" Dash shouts out. "Go to Hell!"

"So be it." The Assimilator regretfully says as he raises his hand to finish them off.

"Kevin!" Mirage shouts out as she comes over. She stands in between him and the children with her arms stretched. "Leave them alone!"

"Mirage no!" Dash cries out.

"Mirage?" Kevin is surprised to see her, but dismisses his interest in this matter. "I do respect you as a friend, but if you wish to die with them that is your choice."

"I'm not letting you harm these two!" she angrily tells him.

Kevin raises his arm again. "Goodbye then Mirage…"

A shot of energy surges out of Kevin's outstretched hand. There is a huge explosion. He waits for the cloud of smoke to dissipate in order to see his fallen enemy, but he is surprised to see a large, hard, organic form shielding his opponents. It is white and resembles a turtle shell.

"What is this…?"

The organic form shrinks and turns into white Mirage's hair. She has her eyes clenched tight for a moment longer and opens them after realizing they weren't killed. Dash is in awe by this new discovery.

"What happened?" Mirage asks confused.

"Your hair can shield against attacks…" Dash explains. "That must be your power…"

"You never had any powers before," Kevin says. He raises his hand again for another attack. "Oh well, it can't protect you anymore."

"No!" Mirage cries out with her arms stretched out in front of her. Suddenly sharp shards of dense material shoot out from her fingernails. Kevin shields his face as these shards stick into his skin.

Mirage is surprised at this new ability. Dash remains speechless behind her. Kevin appears annoyed by this new ability. He uses his phasing ability to simply let the shards fall off and through his body.

He charges up for another attack. Mirage deflects it with her shield hair and attacks with her shards. The Assimilator uses a force field to deflect the shards. This goes on for a few minutes.

Violet awakens to this intriguing sight. She thinks she is dreaming when she sees Mirage fighting the villain with odd superpowers. It is to her surprise that this is indeed real.

"You're finally awake!" Dash exclaims.

"What's going on? How is Mirage doing that?"

"I don't know, she just came not knowing anything about it and it just worked. She blocked the Assimilator's attacks from hitting us with her own body. The powers just showed up from there."

"Huh," Violet wonders. "Maybe her powers were already there, but she never knew how to use them. Perhaps being thrown into a dangerous situation gave her body the adrenaline it needed to show her powers."

"I'm not sure," Dash says. "But this is awesome!"

Mirage shields against another one of the Assimilator's attacks and is about to attack again after the shield turns back into her hair when her opponent suddenly disappears. She looks around wondering where he is.

"He's using my ability!" Violet realizes.

It is too late though, they are hit by the Assimilator's mind numbing attack, and they all fall down limp. The Assimilator appears before them looking down at their motionless bodies. He then looks at his fingers and points them at a passing marine on the ship. Shards come shooting out of his finger nails and pierce the marine's body. He looks at his finger tips again and smiles. Kevin leans down to Mirage.

"Thank you for this wonderful addition to my powers," he compliments her sarcastically. "Luckily for you, I am now in a compassionate mood. I will lock you all up in the brig."

He freezes the lower extremities of their bodies, wraps his arms around the three of them, and flies back to the island with his prisoners.

Agent Zero continues to fight her way through marines on the top deck of the ship. After rendering about fifty men she stops to look for any more combatants around her.

"Is there anyone else?" she calls out.

Suddenly her arm is hit with a blast of icy coldness and it is now covered in ice. She is surprised at this and turns to see Frozone flipping through the air in the distance chucking freeze blasts at her.

"Gotcha!"

She realizes that he is out of the range of her powers and makes a dash for it. She is forced to dodge his blasts here and there. She takes cover and grabs a fallen marine's handgun. She stands up and fires the guns at Frozone. Unfortunately, she is not the best far distance shooter and the black superhero skates around on frozen water avoiding her shots. When she runs out of ammunition, Frozone comes back and fires some freeze blasts at her again. Rachael continues to run.

Finally Frozone manages to freeze the floor in front of her and she trips. She falls hard onto the floor, and then her feet get frozen together. Agent Zero tries to claw at the ice with her free hand, but it is no use.

"You just stay right there and chill out!" he shouts to her. He realizes what he just said. "Man that was lame even fore me…"

Frozone skates away. Rachael reaches to her ear to press the button on her radio receiver.

"This is Agent Zero calling any available drones," she says. "I require some assistance…"

Elastigirl fights her way through the last of the men on the ship. She flings a few men off who try to shoot at her. They splash into the water far below. Helen then turns around and presses a button on her remote to call back her hovercraft.

"Helen!" Bob shouts as he climbs aboard the deck from behind her. She turns around to face him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I do it because I must…"

"That's not you speaking Helen. The Assimilator must be controlling your mind. Fight it Helen! Fight it-"

"He's not controlling me," Helen assures him as she stretches her arm out to punch him in the face. Mr. Incredible is barely hurt, but he finds this surprising. "He has a point Bob. We supers are not like the rest of humanity. We have been outcast when we were trying to help people. Don't you remember? You of all people should understand."

"We don't save people weather they want us to or not," Bob says. "We save them because we must. Nothing you're doing right now justifies that."

"Humanity would be better off with everyone having super powers and with a chosen few to lead them. Don't you want that for our kids? To live in a world where they can freely use their powers. It would be a chance for them we never had."

"They don't need that world," Bob says. "What was so bad about how we lived? We were special among people. Come on Helen, you know better than this."

Helen begins to look sad. Bob reaches his hand out to offer her one last chance.  
"Please Helen, come home…"

Helen angrily glares at him and charges to attack him. Bob is forced to block and dodge Helen's dexterous punches and kicks. Bob can't bring himself to fight back against her because of his love for her.

"Helen! Stop it! Why are you doing this? What's really bothering you?"

"You want to know why I can't come home with you?" Helen asks as she punches Bob in the face and sends him falling back to the floor. Bob looks up at her as tears stream down her face. "I've hurt you and the kids so much within the past few days. How could any of you possibly forgive me for what I've done?"

"Helen I…"

"I'm better off working for Kevin than living in a household where I would feel guilty for the rest of my life…"

Helen turns to walk to her hovercraft when Bob grabs her hand and pulls her into his embrace. Helen is surprised at this compassion. She notices Bob is tearful.

"I don't care anymore for whatever you did to me. I don't care if the kids can't forgive you either. I just want you back. You're the only woman I could ever be with. I love you!"

Helen begins to cry and hugs him. They stay like that for a while until Helen looks into his eyes and kisses him.

"I'm sorry," Helen whispers to him. She swings Bob around and tosses him into the water below.

"Helen!"

"If you want me back, join us." Helen shouts down to him from the deck. "Otherwise we can never be together."

She begins to walk to the hovercraft again.

"Helen!" Frozone shouts to her as she begins to climb aboard the hovercraft. She turns to see him as he lands on the ship after making a ski jump in the air.

"Bob couldn't convince me to stop this and neither can you…"

She's about to climb aboard when Frozone suddenly freezes her hovercraft over. Helen steps away as the craft falls down, and glares angrily at him for doing this.

"I know you don't think Bob can't forgive you," he tells her calmly. "But you gotta give him a chance. He truly does love you."

"I know he loves me, but this is best for all of us."

"Is it really Helen?" Frozone asks. "I can clearly see that you have not killed a single man aboard this ship."

"So what?"

"You're still a superhero aren't you?"

Helen stops to ponder about that. "Where are you going with this?"

"Rachael and Kevin have been killing people, and if their plan succeeds more people will die," he explains. "You don't want people to die do you?"

Helen collapses to the ground crying. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Frozone rushes over to hold her. "Just come back with us. Try to live with us again. Join us and help stop this madness."

"But I still think about you as much as I do Bob," Helen admits. Frozone didn't expect this. "I wasn't happy without him and I'm not happy without you. What am I supposed to do?"

Frozone pauses to think about this. He comes up with an answer. "Go back to him Helen. You are one of the Incredibles. I will try to find my own happiness. I will always hold a special place for you in my heart, but you belong with Bob…"

Helen is surprised at this response. She smiles and kisses him a little. Lucious smiles back.

Suddenly Lucious is hit from behind and falls forward unconscious. Helen is surprised at this and wonders what just happened. She looks up to see Agent Zero with Bob unconscious by her feet.

"Are you ready to finish this Helen?" she asks.

Helen looks at the two fallen men with mournful eyes. She tries to figure out a plan through this. She comes up with an idea and looks up at Rachael with a blank expression.

"Yes I am," Helen replies at last.

"Good," Rachael says as she presses a button on her arm cufflink to automatically bring her hovercraft over. "We're going to bring these two to the brig. The others are being stored there as well."

"The others?" Helen inquires as they drag the two men onto the hovercraft.

"Yes, Kevin has taken the two children and Mirage into the prison. Apparently Mirage has powers though."

"How long do we have until the machine is functional?" Helen asks.

"Not long," Rachael says getting into the craft. "My cufflink says about five minutes."

"Good," Helen says as she sits next to Rachael. She places her hand on her shoulder. "Oh, By the way Rachael…"

"What is it-?"

Helen punches Rachael in the face rendering her unconscious. Helen quickly gets out a pair of hand cuffs from a compartment in the hovercraft and she places them on Rachael's wrists. Helen pulls on her hand for a second.

"Just as I hoped," she discovers. "Her powers are still in effect."

Helen takes a glance at the two men laying behind her before taking off back to the island.

Agent Dipper and the marines on his ship are all standing in a line as robots hold their laser guns pointed at them. Kevin comes strolling by admiring the sight of his assured victory.

"Isn't this perfect?" Kevin asks grinning. "You have all given quite the fight, but in the end I still came on top as it should be."

"Kevin, please stop this," Agent Dipper insists. "You're going to kill so many people doing this."

"I'm just giving the world it's greatest fantasy," Kevin declares. "Everybody wants to be a superhero, but no one knows the painful sacrifices that are involved. Now they will know."

"None of this is worth it!"

"I beg to differ," Kevin speaks directly into Agent Dipper's face. "I have been working on this plan for fifteen years and it is finally occurring. You never would have guessed that it would turn out this way did you? Well, now the world is going to become anew under my domain! I will rule-"

Suddenly the robots begin to twitch. Kevin notices this and is wonders what's wrong. The robots reboot back to normal and point their guns at the ceiling. The marines and Agent Dipper are also confused by this turn of events.

"NEW OBJCTIVE," the robots says simultaneously. They all turn towards Kevin and point their guns at him. "DESTROY THE ASSIMILATOR."

"What the-?" Kevin inquires.

The robots all fire their weapons at Kevin. Kevin is sent flying back and is forced to phase through the ship to avoid the lasers.

"What's going on with my robots?"

All of the remaining robots fly at him and start firing. Along with the military forces everywhere, Kevin is forced to shield himself and fight against his own drones. He angrily uses more and more of his powers.

"Racheal! Helen!" he shouts into this radio transmitter. "What's going on? Did someone reset the robots?"

There is no answer.

"Is there anyone there?!"

"I'm sorry Kevin," Helen answers him. "But this is where it ends. I can't support your ways and I have chosen to stop you."

Kevin is surprised at her betrayal. He angrily shouts into the transmitter again. "Rachael! Find Helen and stop her at all costs!"

"Rachael isn't available now," Helen tells him. "If you want to stop me you'll have to find me…"

Kevin angrily roars at the top of his lungs and wrecks the rest of the robots that attack him. He remains floating there for a second huffing angrily. He then starts flying towards the island at top speed.

"ELASTIGIRL!!!"

"Oh by the way," Helen mentions. "I thought I'd let you have one last fair fight with a worthy opponent…"

Suddenly the ground explodes before him and Jack-Jack comes flying out in demon form looking angrily at Kevin. He is surprised to see the child.

"She found the unlocking mechanism," Kevin realizes. "That bitch… Fine, I guess I have no choice. Come little one, I've become nearly twice as strong since last time we fought. Show me what you've got!"

The baby growls before flying at him. Kevin flies at him with as much rage. Their impact casts a huge explosion that nearly destroys the entire surface of the island.


	10. End Game

Bob slowly wakes up to the rumbling of the battle upon the surface. He is surprised to find himself deep underground in the layer of the Assimilator, but from what he can see he is not in any prison. Lucious, Mirage, and his two children one by one start to awaken from their slumber.

Suddenly Bob notices Helen across the room typing at a computer monitor.

"Honey?" he asks. All turn to see her as well. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're in the Assimilator's hideout," she answers. "I'm sorry for everything that I've put you through, but I am now correcting my mistakes."

"Where's the Assimilator and Agent Zero?" Lucious asks.

"Jack-Jack is currently fighting Jason on the surface," she replies. There is another rumble that startles them. "He's the only one who can face him. As for Agent Zero, I've been taking good care of her right here."

Helen points to the wall on her left where Rachael is sitting quietly bound and gagged. She continues typing away.

Dash runs up to take a closer look at Helen's screen.

"What are you doing mom?"

"I'm rerouting the power for the whole entire system. With the power from these three nuclear generators focused on only one of the turbines, the whole entire system will explode."

"Would that make these generators explode as well?" Violet asks dreadfully concerned.

"They shouldn't," Helen assures her. "They're heavily protected in order to prevent that sort of thing. These generators should be perfectly fine after the explosion."

"How much time do we have?" Lucious asks.

"After I get this done," Helen studies the screen closely and calculates it all in her head. "About ten minutes. It should be plenty of time to get to the surface and to one of the ships."

"Does this mean you're coming home afterwards?" Bob asks.

Helen turns around and looks at Bob's hopeful expression. She looks over at Lucious who tries to appear accepting of the whole situation.

"I need time to think," Helen admits. "I do love you Bob, but I think I still love Lucious as well. Ask me when this is all over."

Both men gaze at each other and back at her in surprise. Deep down, they both hope she will pick them.

* * *

Kevin continues to fight Jack-Jack in an overwhelming battle of power. They both appear relentless to allow the other to win this conflict even though they each begin to feel the tolls of using their numerous powers.

The Assimilator gathers up numerous types of energy into one concentrated form and throws it at Jack-Jack. The powerful infant flies into the blast of his attack in demonic form and simultaneously turns into his metal state. There is a huge explosion and both combatants are sent soaring back from each other. Slowly they rise up to their feet and glare at each other as they attempt to stay standing up.

Jack-Jack suddenly feels extremely tired. The baby blinks, yawns, and falls asleep on the ground. Kevin smiles as he sits down to catch his breath. Victory was his.

"Wait!" he realizes. "I have no time to gloat over this match. Damn that Elastigirl! You won't ruin my dream!"

The Assimilator flies up into the air, flies back down, and starts to phase through the ground through the various levels of his underground fortress.

* * *

"Alright," Helen tells them all as she types away on the keyboard. "I'm almost finished."

"Hey dad?" Dash asks as he watches over Agent Zero. "What are we going to do about her?"

"She might be a villain," Bob says. "But we can't just leave her here. We're going to bring her back with us."

"But we can't use our powers with her around," Violet reminds him. "What will we do if we need to use our abilities?"

"We'll just have to go without."

"I don't know Bob," Lucious has his doubts. "This is a dangerous woman who has killed many and is almost impossible to stop even for us."

"We're not negotiating this…" Mr. Incredible proclaims. They all continue to argue over what to do with the villainess. Meanwhile, Mirage walks up besides Elastigirl as she works.

"So you still have feelings for Lucious even though you love your husband," Mirage states. "I thought you were set on getting Bob back for sure."

"I don't know anymore," Helen says. "I have both of them in my head and my heart, but I know I can only chose one. They both love me and would do anything for me. I can't figure out which one I want to spend the rest of my life with…"

"Which one can you go without?" Mirage asks.

"What difference is that question?"

"Well," Mirage tells Helen. "If you chose Lucious, I'm going to go back to Bob. If you chose Bob, I will ask Lucious out on a date."

"You have an interest in Lucious?" Helen asks surprised.

"Perhaps," she says as they both stare at the two men conversing. "He seems like a good guy, but I won't do anything until you chose."

"Why do you want to do this?" Helen asks. "Don't you know how awkward this could be?"

"I know," Mirage assures her. "But both of these men will be devastated to lose you. I feel like I should try to be the one who consoles the one who doesn't win your heart. Don't you want both of them to be happy?"

"Yes I do, but how could I possible allow the other to date you?"

"That's what you have to decide," Mirage tells her. "Either way, I'm just the side girl while you are the perfect woman."

Helen is touched by her compliment as she walks away. She starts to feel sorry for Mirage and the super hero she must let go.

Helen ponders over her two lovers and she pictures her life with them. Helen suddenly realizes where her heart belongs, but decides that now is not the best time to be thinking about such things. She finishes typing in the final commands to set the machine to explode.

Suddenly she hears punching and kicking behind her. Helen turns around to see that Agent Zero has freed herself from her bondages and are now fighting her family and Luscious. Helen is terrified to see her loved ones beaten to the ground by this highly skilled woman. She looks at Bob, Dash, Violet, and Luscious as they lay on the ground covered in wounds and in searing pain. Mirage just backs away from Rachael.

"I should have known you weren't really with us," she admits. "You've been a superhero for far too long, and now you are blinded by true justice."

"Justice wouldn't hurt the ones I love," Helen remarks angrily. "Only you would, and for that I will make you pay."

"Try me."

They each hold their own fighting positions and stare with immense anger at each other. They charge at each other and begin to fight hand to hand. They appear to be fighting at equal levels.

"You have gotten better since the time we practiced," Rachael admits as they each attempt to dodge each other's blows as they also defend themselves. "But I am still the better trained."

"You mostly won our first encounter because I was very exhausted from fighting Kevin with my family," Helen explains as they fight each other. "During our practice rounds I barely had a reason to win. But now…"

Rachael manages to pin Helen to the ground by sitting on her back and holding her arms down. However, Helen manages to free herself by grabbing Rachael's head with her feet and flinging her away even without her own flexible powers.

"I have a reason to fight!!!"

They continue to fight for a few moments longer until Rachael manages to pin Helen to the wall. This time Helen has no free movement for any of her limbs whatsoever.

"We both have our reasons to fight," Rachael explains as she takes out a knife to kill Helen. "My reason outweighs yours."

Just then many tiny shards are shot into Rachael's back. She screams in pain as she kneels forward. Helen is released from Rachael's grasp. Both women turn to see Mirage standing across the room with her arms outstretched.

Mirage shoots a few more shards from her fingernails and hits Rachael in the chest. Helen is astonished at this development.

"So you had powers all this time," Rachael observes. "And quite troublesome it is as well."

"I've only just discovered this power of mine," Mirage explains keeping her hands aimed at Rachael. "I'm sorry that it has come to this, but you left me no choice. I care about these people as well. I'm out of your range so my power can work freely."

Mirage shoots more shards at Rachael. Rachael just barely dodges it and runs sideways as Mirage continues to fire. As soon as Mirage pauses her ranged attack, Racheal throws the knife at her. Mirage shields with her hair shield. The shield unwillingly returns to hair as Agent Zero rushes at Mirage and punches her in the face. Mirage falls flat to the floor as she is not an experienced fighter at all and can not take much pain.

"We might have been friends long ago," Rachael tells her as she picks the knife up again and leans over her menacingly. "But I have no problem killing you now…"

"Don't even think about it Rachael!" Helen shouts at her from across the room.

"What do you-" Rachael turns to face Helen again when she suddenly notices Helen has used her powers to make her arms as a slingshot with a large metal cabinet as the ammunition. Before Agent Zero can even react, the metal cabinet is sent crashing into her and into the wall. Rachael is knocked unconscious from the blow.

Mirage rises up slowly and smiles at Helen.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"You saved mine as well," Helen explains. "But there is no time for that, we have to get out of here! There's only seven minutes left until this whole place explodes!"

* * *

The Assimilator arrives to the control room where his precious machine lies. Helen has already left with everyone else. Kevin notices the flashing red of the computer monitor and rushes over to check the problem. He notices that there is almost six minutes left until the whole fortress is destroyed, and he notices that the keyboard has been smashed as well.

"Damn you Helen!" he shouts to himself as he punches the screen smashing it into millions of little pieces. "You fixed it all haven't you? Well this whole base might be caught up in an explosion, but this whole process can be done again. I can rebuild all of this in no time now that I'm used to it. But next time… neither you nor your family will be around to stop me…"

He flies off to chase after Helen and the others. He is filled with rage as he begins to transform into his demonic form. Flames begin to come out of his head, and parts of his extremities turn into solid metal. His hair even grows and transforms into a plated armor. He appears terrifying as he plows through the floors of his own base. No longer does he care for the integrity of this structure. Now he is out for blood.

* * *

Helen has put everyone back onto the hovercraft she used to bring them there. Everyone rests and tend to their bruises as Helen navigates through the wide hallways. Rachael remains unconscious and bound with much stronger binds.

"How much longer do we have?" Bob asks.

"About five minutes," Helen tells him. "It shouldn't be much longer until we reach the surface with this vehicle..."

They arrive in a very large room where the walls and ceiling span out in a few hundred feet in every direction. Helen begins to lift the hovercraft upwards towards a rising shaft in the ceiling leading to the surface. Just then there is an explosion from the floor below and a shot of energy is fired at the bottom of the hovercraft. The right engine explodes and shakes the craft wildly. Everyone screams as the vehicle descends rapidly falls back down towards the ground.

"Hang on!" Helen pulls the steering throttle up in hopes of landing with a safer crash. She manages to land the flying vehicle with a skidding crash onto the floor. The craft collides with the wall giving them all a harsh jerk. They slowly climb out of the wrecked vehicle as their dizziness from the crash fades. They move far away from the flames of the vehicle as an uncontrollable fire erupts from it.

The Assimilator floats up out of the flaming hole in the floor. Everyone is surprised and horrified at his horrific form.

"I've come to kill all of you!" he angrily states.

"Face it Kevin," Helen tells him. "It's over, this whole place is going to be destroyed in a matter of minutes. All we can do is get out before we're all killed."

"Perhaps," Kevin states. "But I can rebuild it all someplace else. I have the technological understanding. All I need is to make sure this disaster doesn't happen again."

"We don't have time for that!" Mirage tells him. "We could all die down here if we don't move it!"

"Correction my old friend," Kevin boasts. "I am quite impervious to even nuclear explosions since I tested my abilities. The only ones here who might be able to survive won't be a match for me after such an explosion and will die at my hands…"

The Assimilator flies straight at them. Our heroes dodge left and right from the Assimilator as he passes by. He swoops back down and fires shots of energy here and there. Our heroes take evasive maneuvers with their powers to avoid his blows. They try to fight him as best they can, but he doesn't hold back anymore and is far too dangerous to even be close to.

Helen suddenly wonders about things as they attempt to fight this super being. She suddenly remembers something important and rushes back to the ship.

"Where are you going honey?" Bob asks her.

"Don't worry Bob," she assures him. "I'll be right back. Just distract him for a moment longer."

"Easier said than done!"

Bob manages to grab hold of Kevin's hands as he flies towards him. Kevin's sheer strength is too much as Bob kneels down to the ground trying to push back from this great might. Bob's hands burn from the heat of Kevin's crushing grasp. He shouts in pain.

"Forget it Bob," Kevin tells him. "You shall die here, along with you friends, your children, and your slut of a wife…"

Bob gets angry from that last comment. His eyes burn with a furious rage as he crushes Kevin's hands, and begins to push him back. Everyone is surprised at this reversal of events.

"What?!" Kevin is astonished. "How are you doing this??!"

"Don't you dare talk about…" Bob tells him with gritting teeth. "or threaten… or touch… anyone I care about… ever again!"

Bob punches the Assimilator in the face several times before sending him crashing into the wall. Bob huffs from the amount of energy he has expanded from this fight. Just then Kevin comes flying out of the hole in the wall and punches Bob back. Bob has been knocked unconscious by this blow, but before he crashes into the opposite wall Luscious makes a wall of soft snow for Bob to crash into.

"I admire your passion," Kevin compliments him. "But that's not enough to stop me."

"What about this?" Helen asks from in front of the hovercraft.

Kevin turns around to look at her. He is stunned to see Helen with the unconscious Rachael in her grasp. Helen holds Rachael by the neck with her arm and holds a knife at her throat.

"No!" Kevin cries out in sheer terror. "You wouldn't! You're supposed to be a superhero!"

"I would if you don't stop this."

"I will kill you for this!"

"If so that will have to wait for another day," Helen explains. "There's less than three minutes left until this whole place goes. If you want Rachael to live you'll have to come over here and drag her out yourself. That means you won't have any powers to exact your revenge on us."

This angers Kevin greatly, but his dread for his beloved overweighs his vengeance.

"So what will it be?" Helen asks.

"Fine," Kevin agrees to this arrangement. He walks up to the two of them. His body returns to its normal form. "But if I ever see you again, I will kill you."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." Helen hands Rachael over to him. Kevin lifts her up into his arms.

"Helen!" Lucious calls out to her as he runs with the others for the elevator nearby. "We have to get going!"

Helen rushes after them. Kevin runs in a different direction. Helen looks back and wonders why he isn't coming with them. Kevin goes to the nearby wall and presses a hidden button. A hidden chamber opens up and He climbs inside with Rachael still in his arms. The wall falls apart to reveal an escape pod. It rockets off up through the shaft to the surface. Helen sighs at the sight of this from inside the elevator. The doors slide shut.

* * *

Rachael slowly awakens to a rumbling noise and wonders where she is. She looks beside her and realizes Kevin is holding her tenderly.

"Where are we?" she asks confused. "What's going on?"

"You're finally awake!" Kevin exclaims. "I was so worried I was going to lose you…"

"Are we in the escape pod?"

"Unfortunately yes," Kevin regretfully explains. "There was nothing more we could do to stop the machine from exploding. Elastigirl has foiled our plans for the time being."

"You couldn't reset the codes?"

"No, she took the precautions."

"Well, where are all of the supers now?"

"They escaped…"

"What?! How could you not kill them? If they were able to stop us this time we can't allow them to-"

"I know that, but you were in danger," he explains. "I chose to save you instead of vengeance."

"That's sweet," Rachael admits with a small smile. "But it is pointless now. You remember our condition, right? We are not naturally born superheroes. We don't have that much time left. You might not get the chance to rebuild that machine again."

"I know," Kevin sadly admits. "I know about the scans we've done on our bodies and I know we don't have long to live, but if I'm going to die I would rather die with you than live without you."

"Kevin…"

"We'll figure something out," Kevin states. "We'll have to rely on someone else to fulfill our goals if we have to."

With that, their escape pod disappears into the distance.

* * *

Helen and the others are now running along the island in a desperate attempt to get away from the known explosion that will come. Bob notices something as they run for dear life.

"Helen!" he points out. "Isn't that Jack-Jack?"

Helen looks over and spots her baby boy. He is currently sleeping softly on the sand with a finger in his mouth. Helen runs over to pick him up and runs back over to the others.

"How much time do we have left?" Lucious asks.

"Thirty seconds!" Helen abruptly states as she glances at her watch.

They try to quicken their pace as they arrive to the beach. Lucious allows Mirage to climb onto his back as he begins to ice skate over the water. Helen forms into a boat so that Violet can climb on and Bob can hold onto the back to kick in the water propelling them forward. Dash merely runs on top of the water alongside them. They just barely make it in time to reach a safe distance away from the island as it explodes. The shockwave from the explosion sends them all toppling over in the water.

After the island explodes, they stay there swimming for a while and just watch the island burn. They all sigh with relief and laugh until Agent Dipper picks them up in his ship.

* * *

Everyone is now on board the ship drying off covered in towels. Most of everyone is sitting down on the deck. Helen stands along the railing of the ship watching the island become smaller in the distance as they move away from it.

"Thank you again everyone," Mr. Dipper tells them. "You all saved the world. Unfortunately we were not able to trace Kevin and Rachael when they escaped, but if they show themselves we will be there to bring them to justice."

"What will happen to our mom?" Violet asks. "She did join them for a while, but she did help us in the end."

Mr. Dipper sighs. "She did commit a few crimes, so she is going to be held on trial for her actions, but I have a feeling she will be found innocent as she is the one who switched things around for us in the end. I will do everything I can to help her case."

Bob and Lucious look at each other and nod. They stand up and walk over to stand behind Helen.

"It's a beautiful sunset," Bob says getting her attention. "Don't you agree Lucious?"

"One in a million," he agrees. "The sky is just lit up in the most perfect way."

"Hi guys," Helen greets them. "I suppose you two want your answer now?"

"Helen, I do love you," Bob admits. "And I always will, but you have to make a decision now. We can't continue living with these unresolved issues."

"I do love you too Helen," Lucious assures her. "But we must know now which one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Whatever you chose, we will make things work."

Helen sighs. "I have thought long and hard about it. I've realized now that there is only one man I can spend the rest of my days with and who I can leave behind."

Both men give her their full attention as she brings herself to answering them. They both are very anxious to find out who she wants to be with.

"I have chosen…"

* * *

Ending #1:

Bob and Helen are happily kissing under the covers of their bed. They have just finished a few rounds of sensational sexual intercourse and are now playfully toying with each other with sweet kisses.

"I'm so happy to be with you…" Bob says as he lays on top of her stroking the side of her face lovingly.

"I am too," Helen says smiling back at him. "I'm sorry I almost jeopardized our marriage."

"I forgive you," Bob tells her. "I'm just happy to have you back."

"Thank you."

They kiss some more and Helen rolls over on top of him.

"I can't believe how sexually active we have been," Bob admits. "It's been two weeks since we got back from the island, and we've been at it everyday."

"Yes I know," Helen says. "I'm really happy we've been like this. Our relationship is even better than ever. I'm also glad that Lucious and Mirage have started dating."

"Yeah," Bob says. "I wouldn't have guessed that they actually would make a good couple. It surprised me…"

Helen rests her head on his chest. A frown forms on her face as she thinks about things.

"Dash and Jack-Jack have been able to treat me as if nothing ever happened," Helen explains. "But I sense that I've lost something with Violet. She seems more distant from me than before."

"I'm sore she'll get over it," Bob assures her rubbing her bare back tenderly. "She's probably going through some teenage anxiety. You know how you were when you were her age?"

"Yeah I know," Helen says. She squirms for a moment. "I've been feeling really weird lately. My head hurts, my back hurts, I've been feeling nauseous from time to time…"

"Do you want to see the doctor?" Bob asks.

"I don't know," Helen says. She gets out of bed. "I need to make a ham and cheese sandwich. Do you want anything?"

"Not right now," Bob states as he leans towards her. "You've been eating a lot of ham and cheese sandwiches lately. But I never remember you ever liking them so much."

"I guess I just have some sort of new craving for them," Helen shrugs as she puts on a robe and makes her way to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Alright then," Bob calls to her. "Don't take to long. I'd miss that sexy body of yours."

Helen smiles at that comment. She suddenly starts to worry as she feels her breasts. They appear oddly swollen. She begins to have concerns, but shrugs it off and makes her way downstairs.

* * *

Bob returns home the next day from work.

"Honey!" he shouts out as he walks in through the doorway. "I'm home early… Honey?"

He finds the house oddly quiet. He searches the first floor of the house for his wife but doesn't find her anywhere. He makes his way upstairs to his bedroom calling her name. He finds the bathroom light on and walks over to open it.

"Helen, are you…"

He is surprised to find Helen sitting on the floor next to the sink with a grim look on her face. She rocks slightly back and forth in a fetal position. She is still wearing her robe from the morning.

"Helen…" Bob says to her with a worried face as he kneels down to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

Silently Helen hands him an item. Bob looks down and opens his hand. Bob is astonished at what he is holding. In his palm there is a pregnancy test with a positive sign on it.

"I'm so sorry…" Helen tells him. "But there's a strong possibility it might not be…"

Helen is too sad to finish her speech. Bob looks at her and holds her closely. Helen cries in his embrace.

"We'll get through this," Bob says. "Whatever happens, we'll figure out something. There's still time to get an abortion if you want."

"But what if it is yours?"

"If you want to raise the baby," Bob says. "We will, even if he isn't my child. I will love him as if he were my own. We'll get through this together."

They stay there in the bathroom hugging for a while longer.

* * *

Ending #2:

It is a few weeks after their return from the island.

The church is covered with white decoration as wedding bells are ringing. Inside there are many people sitting in the pews as they watch the couple in the front stand in front of each other as the minister reads from the Bible.

"This is very awkward," Dash whispers to Violet.

"Shhh." Violet whispers back. "I know, but now's not the time to bring it up."

"Quiet you two," Bob tells them as he holds Jack-Jack. "Don't bring attention to yourselves."

"Is everything alright?" Mirage asks from the other side of him.

"No," Bob assures her as he wraps his arm around her and gives her a smile. "Everything is alright…"

"I understand the couple has written their own vows," the minister says. "Luscious, would you like to say yours now?"

"I would love to," Luscious answers him. He looks into Helen's eyes as she stares back at him in her wedding dress. "You are the reason I live everyday. You are the one who gives me happiness. Without you, I would be lost. Helen, you are my heart, my soul, my world, my everything. I am very happy that you will give me the chance to be you husband, and I am truly thankful to God that I have been given an angel such as yourself. If you will grant me, I will take care of whatever need you ask of me, and I will protect you from whatever force that exists. Helen, I will love you now and forever more."

Helen smiles and blushes from Lucious's speech. Lucious smiles even more from the sight of her smile.

"That was lovely," the minister says. "Now Helen, would you like to say your vows?"

Helen nods and looks into Lucious's eyes. "I had always felt my life was incomplete. I had always felt that I was stretched out and torn between certain circumstances in my life. But now I am definite that I have found the one that has made me happy. Lucious, I can't see myself living another moment without your love. I want you Lucious, I need you, I must have you Lucious. If you will grant me, I will make you happy for the rest of your days. I will stand beside you through whatever comes our way. I would be more than happy to be called your wife. I love you Lucious."

Luscious nearly cries for joy from her speech. They both laugh. With that, the minister finishes up the ceremony and has them place the rings on each other's finger.

Mirage notices Bob's discomfort through this and feels sorry for him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister says. "You may now kiss the bride."

Lucious wraps his arms around Helen. Helen rests her arms over his shoulders. They both kiss passionately. The church applauds. The couple walks down the isle holding hands happily. The church clears out and everyone makes their way to the reception.

Helen and Lucious dance to a few songs before Mirage switches dancing with Bob to dance with Lucious. Bob dances with Helen in the meantime.

"You seem to be taking this well," Helen admits.

"I only seem to," Bob corrects her. "Truthfully I am deeply hurt."

"I told you, I don't regret anything we've had. We did share something special, but not anymore. Now I'm with Lucious and I'm happy. You told me you wanted me happy."

"I know I did and I still do," Bob says. "But it's still hard for me to come to grip with the fact that you have moved on…"

"You're back with Mirage," Helen tells him. "Aren't you happy with her?"

"I am, but still…"

"I am going to miss you," Helen whispers into his ear.

They both look into each other's eyes. The song ends and their lovers come back to dance with them again. Bob and Helen still look at each other as they walk away.

Afterwards, Lucious carries Helen out to the limousine where they make their way to their honeymoon in the Alps.

* * *

Lucious and Helen are in bed together on their honeymoon. They roll around kissing making love in their lodge. It is freezing cold outside, but in their bed there is such tender warmth that makes the world melt away.

Lucious strokes Helen's face lovingly. "I love you Helen."

"I love you too Lucious."

"Do you still want to bear my children?" he asks.

"Of coarse my love," Helen assures him. "I haven't been taking any pregnancy pills since we've decided to marry."

Lucious grins as he begins to hump away at her. They share such sweet bliss as he tries to impregnate her. They breath heavily and moan with pleasure as their bodies become one. Lucious releases himself in her and they rest for the time being.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" Lucious asks her.

Helen holds him against her. "I'm sure you will…"

* * *

A few months later Helen sits in Lucious's and her own apartment. She looks after Jack-Jack with a smile as she rubs her filled womb with tender care. Jack-Jack just giggles as Helen plays with him.

There is an explosion nearby in the city below. Helen peers out of the window to see Bob chasing after some criminals. Dash, Violet, and Mirage are running behind him for assistance in their superhero costumes. Luscious joins the action.

Helen looks down at them with great envy. She desires to get back to her superhero duties so badly. She wants to do what is right again, but her current condition prevents her. She begins to wonder if what she chose was right. What if she actually went back to Bob? What if she went back to her family…?


End file.
